Stacy's Dad
by ViciousVixen178
Summary: The Potter and Snape family had been neighbours since before the children were born. This summer, Harry has come home from his first year away at University and develops an interesting relationship with Severus in the process. Story is loosely based off its song inspiration, Stacy's Mom, by Fountains of Wayne. [Non-Magic, AU, Serious Smut, M rating for a good reason]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 _ **Disclaimer: A bit trashy and smutty, but no regrets. Just enjoy it for what it is – fun and nothing serious. Inspired by the song, 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne.**_

 _ **#SummerBreak**_

 _ **. . .**_

"I'm home!" Harry called, kicking the door closed with the back of his foot.

There was a definite sound of movement coming through the main common area leading into the lounge, before his mother poked her head around the corner and her face lit up. Dropping his rucksack in the doorway, he was taken suddenly into her arms, the tight embrace something he secretly missed over the year.

"You didn't tell us you were coming home earlier, darling. We were all geared to pick you up tomorrow." She fussed, running a hand through his hair and smiling fondly.

"I wanted to surprise you both, plus, I'd only be drinking and have a wicked hangover tomorrow. You know how it is." He laughed, and was soon joined by his father when they made it to the living and dining area.

"Hi father, oh, Mr. Snape good to see you." Harry beamed, noting their neighbor was over for dinner.

"Hello, Harry." Severus offered his hand, and Harry shook it before getting pulled into a bone crushing man hug from his father, "You must be relieved for the summer."

"Yes sir, I am." Harry replied confidently and rather relieved that he could relax for those few months before going back.

"My son, a college student. A red lion through and through, hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, father. Gryffindor all the way."

Severus could be heard snorting from across the table and Harry gave him a knowing look, their neighbor was the odd one out, having gone to Slytherin University in the northern region of Britain. Gryffindor and Slytherin varsities were part of the Hogwarts Ivy league schools; only the best and brightest students were accepted and attended the institutions.

"How was the train home, darling?" Lily asked, settling a salad down in the middle of the table.

"Long, it always is, and some weird man was singing for half of it. Thank goodness for noise cancelling headphones." Harry laughed, pulling the black chord from down the front of his shirt and wrapping his headphones around his hand loosely.

"Would you like dinner? Rose is next door with Stacy." His mother asked.

"I assure you, Harry, it is nothing spectacular. I believe they ordered pizza." Severus commented, topping up his wine.

"If I don't see another pizza this whole summer, I'll be very happy." He chuckled, and plopped down next to the man.

"And yet, you still have that athletic body. How is it youth can stay so trim?" Severus joked and the rest of them laughed.

 **. . .**

Catching up with the family and Severus had been good, but now that it was nearing ten in the evening he was extremely tired. It had been an entire day of travelling, since he'd funded it himself and taken the train rather than flown, and could think of nothing better than standing under a stream of hot water before tucking himself into bed. His room was like it had never been touched, everything still in it's place, though he knew his mother had been in to dust on occasion.

Throwing his rucksack into the corner of his room, and committing to unpacking in the new day, he went over to the French doors and went outside. It was a mild evening as he stood on out on the second story; and he filled his lungs of the familiar scent of home and the delectable scent of the peach tree always reminded him of summer, laying beneath it on the front yard, sheltering from the sun and gorging on the stone fruit. A light flicking on across the fence caught his attention, his bedroom directly across from Severus's and he marveled at how well the man seemed to be adjusting to the passing of his wife, Victoria, earlier in the year.

Down in the living area of his neighbors house, he could see his sister Rose and Severus's daughter, Stacy giggling about something, though he doubted it would be anything of consequence. Sisters were so annoying, even though she was a year younger than Harry. Stacy was his age and because they were across the fence from one another, having gone to the same schools, they were all very close friends. Well, he didn't know if he would be with Stacy anymore, he had been gone all year – bar the funeral of her mother – and hadn't made contact. He felt a little bad, she'd lost her mother and he couldn't even begin to fathom what that might feel like.

The running of a sliding door caught his attention and Severus was coming out onto his balcony also, coming up to lean against the railing and smiling gently.

"I don't believe I ever congratulated on making it into Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Mr. Snape. You must be proud that Stacy made it into Hufflepuff for next year?"

"I've never understood why people take a gap year, but she did and I suspect it might have something to do your, young Rose."

"Sad she didn't apply for Slytherin, then?"

"She was accepted to all four Ivy league varsity's." Severus shrugged, but his expression was light, "Women."

Harry shared his expression and nodded in understanding, "Yeah."

Bidding the man goodnight, he set about getting some rest, not in any rush for the next day and planned to take it slow. He was rudely woken in the morning however, with Rose bounding in through the door after having knocked very roughly and whipped the covers off Harry with one fluid movement.

"Morning sleepyhead." She sung, her voice far too loud for his liking.

"Mmph, go away, shit." He grumbled, blinking blearily at her and trying to find his covers.

"It's such a beautiful day outside, don't mope around up here!" She said, the volume still boisterous.

"I said, _go away!_ " He shouted, springing from his bed and chasing her out.

Slamming his door closed, he could hear her running down the stairs and yelling at their mother, complaining that he was being rude to her. He both loved and loathed his sister, but didn't dwell on it any further and piled the covers back onto his bed, sliding into them like a burrito and planning on being there for a few more hours.

When he did surface; it was wandering sleepily downstairs and ransacking the cupboards and fridge for something to eat. Settling on some fruit and pushed open the large French doors and stepped into the warm summer morning, the sense of relaxation melting away all the stress he'd brought home with him from university. The gate that led into their neighbours backyard was open and he could hear girlish laughter from over the fence. His sister must have been over using the pool, and couldn't deny taking a dip would be just what he needed.

Once changed, and looking a little more respectable, he slung a towel over his shoulder and wandered next door. They had an open door policy when it came to each others yards, so he knew it would be fine, and spied his sister and Stacy splashing about in the water.

"Heya, Harry." The raven haired girl waved when she saw him, then quickly got out of the pool.

Running towards him, she slammed her drenched body into his and he hissed at how cool the water was against his exposed skin. She laughed and playfully punched him, taking his hand and pulling. He only just had enough time for dumping his glasses and towel before she dragged him right to the pools edge but he beat her to pushing him in and dived elegantly into the disturbed water. Whilst fresh, it was just what he needed.

She was a pretty girl, one would have to expect that when you looked at her parents. She had taken after her father with the hair, it was shiny, long, and the deepest of dark blacks he had seen. A pale complexion also inherited from Mr. Snape, her eyes and lean body had been directly taken from her mother. Harry would quietly admit that when he was in high school, he had a bit of a crush on Mrs. Snape, and his friends certainly commented on her; referring to Harry's neighbor as the _milf next door_. Now, however, he had no such issues with attraction to her, nor any other woman that he laid eyes on.

"It's good to see you, again. How are you?" Harry asked once he surface from the water, swimming to the edge where she was drifting on a blue pool noodle.

"Oh, just the same. I got back from my Europe trip two weeks ago, just in time to receive my acceptance letters."

"Your father told me last night, that's exciting news, but I have to ask…"

She laughed freely and he marveled at how her white teeth sparkled, "Why I _didn't_ choose Slytherin? I thought that would be obvious."

"Right, because you never do anything he says."

"Rebel _with_ a cause." She giggled, but they were interrupted by Rose splashing them.

Managing to score the inflatable unicorn to lounge on, he grabbed his Ray Bans off the lounger where he had thrown his towel and soaked up some sun. The two girls had retreated to inside, and he had a sneaking feeling they'd completely disappeared and gone down to the local shopping complex for some shopping. Being alone was just fine with him, and was tempted to grab his mini boom box for some music.

The sound of glasses clinking together had him cracking an eye open, and through the tinted windows, he could see someone walking about the kitchen. _Perhaps they didn't go out_ , he wondered, and was lazily rowing with his fingers to the edge of the pool, intentions for going back home for the music.

"You must have brought the good weather back with you, Harry." Lifting his head, Severus was walking towards him, two tall narrow glasses in his hands.

"More like I managed to escape the windy shores of Scotland."

Severus's lip curled at the response and indicated he'd bought Harry out a drink. Sliding off the inflatable and pulling himself out of the pool, he took the offered drink and downed half of it in one gulp, not realizing how thirsty he had become in the sun.

"Thirsty boy."

Harry blushed, if it were possible due to the rosy tint to his cheeks from being exposed to the sun, "Thank you, I guess I needed that."

"Indeed, hydration is key. Are you at least wearing sun screen, or will you be painfully waddling to Lily this evening, back red as a cooked lobster."

Averting his eyes, though the man wouldn't have been able to see that behind his glasses, his face grew guilty, "I should probably head back inside."

"Stay as long as you like, Harry. I will get the bottle now, hopefully you haven't been out here too long."

Harry watched the man walk away, and went to his lounger to lay down on his front. Severus was back within seconds and he gasped when something cold hit his back and a throaty chuckle sounded from above him. Being teased mercilessly by the man, he allowed for the crème to be rubbed into his back, appreciating the subtle massaging movements his neighbor used in the process.

Severus was into medicine; he had been practicing as a doctor for many years, until five years ago when his wife had gotten sick and moved into medical research instead. Working from home now, he still saw the odd client and had a registered doctors room at the front of their house, but his clientele were few and far between. That was why, when he found a knot in Harry's shoulder, he worked both thumbs into it and caused the younger man to moan out of sheer pleasure, not realizing the way he had been so tense before now.

"You should be doing stretches during those long study sessions, Harry."

"Mmm, what I really need is someone with amazing hands to do this daily." He replied, and Severus huffed with amusement.

When Severus appeared satisfied by the progress he'd made, he squirted more lotion into his hands and started working down Harry's body, working the calves and hamstrings methodically, to which he was more than happy with. He hadn't had a massage in months, not since football season had ended for him to have finished his exams and assignments.

"So, what are your plans for the summer, then?"

"Not sure yet. I'm meeting with my friends tomorrow since I haven't seen them almost all year, and maybe just cruise around the town. Apart from that, not a lot."

"I think you deserve a break, I don't doubt with your mothers tenacity that those grades of yours haven't slipped."

"You and I both know what would happen if it did." Sighing, Harry felt a hand tapping his calf to signal the man was done and glanced sideways to see him take the second lounger.

"Very true. Say, if you were after something to do, I could do with some help around the garden. Stacy doesn't want anything to do with it, and of course, I would offer you monetary compensation for your troubles."

Harry couldn't see much of the man's expression beyond the aviators he wore, but it sounded like a good gig. He was rather strapped for cash at the moment, and had intended on persuading his father after a few beers to, _lend_ , him some money for coffee when he went to see Ron and Hermione tomorrow. The scholarship paid for his tuition, and in return, his parents topped up his account with a few pounds each week to get him by on food and other expenses, but that didn't mean he felt good about the charity. He hadn't thought about getting a job, but maybe he could take the man up on his offer.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind helping out."

Severus gave him a short smile, "Good, we can work out terms later. Perhaps you should head back inside, whilst your company is greatly appreciated, you _are_ looking rather red. Get some moisturizing crème on it straight away, then ask if Lily has some aloe vera this evening." Shaking his head lightly, his black hair swished in the same movements, "You're going to be sore."

Grumbling, Harry lifted his Ray Bans, and glanced as his shoulder, _damn, I really am burning._

 **. . .**

Indeed he was sore, and very red by the time his burn had settled in the following morning when he went to see his friends. Hermione admonished him, after laughing of course, as he had a line where his glasses had been sitting. She had been attending Ravenclaw and Ron had dropped out of Gryffindor earlier in the year. It was good to see that this hadn't stopped his friendship from continuing, and they relaxed over iced coffees at the local Starbucks.

"I actually have something to tell you both." Hermione said, fidgeting with her plastic takeaway cup, "I'm moving to Bulgaria in a few months to study abroad."

"Wow, that's great. Did you get into Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?" Harry asked, genuinely excited for his friend.

"It sounds silly, but after being accepted into both, I've decided Durmstrang is the best option. Do I really look like the type of girl to major in beauty school?" She giggled.

Ron remained stone faced, but Harry gave her a warm side hug, hissing when the tight and sore skin of his shoulder pulled, "This is great. We should be celebrating this."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, it's great." He replied to the prompt, his expression not mirroring the words.

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes for good measure and gave Hermione a reassuring look. She was bright and talented, and she was correct, beauty school wasn't for her. Law and politics on the other hand, they were very relevant to her interests, and her sole purpose in the past few years was looking into family law.

"Seriously, let's drink to this." Harry suggested.

"Malfoy is having a party this weekend, naturally the entire neighbor hood is invited, we should go to that." Hermione offered.

"I'm down, what about you Ron?"

"Sounds fine."

Harry frowned at his friends tone, but didn't dwell on it, knowing exactly why he was acting stuffy over Hermione leaving the country. When the time came for them all to disperse, Ron hung back and the moment she was out of view he rounded on Harry, almost angry, ranting about the situation.

"Look, if you had of just told her in the first place you were into her, then per – "

"I _did_! That's why she's moving away."

"I very much doubt that. Besides, you can't force someone to love you. Let's just go to Malfoy's this weekend and have some fun, get you a girl to take your mind off Hermione."

"Maybe I shouldn't have dropped out of university. I don't get out anywhere and when I do, it's hanging out with the same people all the time."

"Why not re-enrol for this year? Stacy Snape is going to Hufflepuff this year with Rose, and she's our age."

"I dropped out, _she_ travelled."

"Then _travel_ , Ron." Harry said emphatically, shaking his head.

He loved his friends dearly, but Ron and Hermione had been doing this weird flirtatious dance around one another for far too long, and apparently her patience had run out. Maybe, or perhaps she just didn't like him in the end. Godric's Hollow was a small suburb in a big county, everyone knew everyone else, all their business, everything. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of the country, even at Gryffindor there were times he wished he could go travelling and experience the world.

When he got home, naturally Rose and Stacy were talking about Malfoy's party in the weekend and groaned when he realised they were going to attend. He knew _exactly_ what that meant for him, and that would be his parents making him in charge of her to make sure she was safe. Yes, she may have been his little sister by one year, but some times he wondered in a wrestle who would come out on top.

"You'll look after me, won't you, Harry?" Rose sung when he flopped down on the couch, interrupting their gossiping.

"You're old enough to be sensible and I don't see why I should have to babysit you at _my_ friends party." He sniffed.

Flicking on the television, he drowned them out and watched whatever brain numbing substance was playing. The pinging of a text message had him turning his head, and Stacy bounced up, announcing she had to leave. Smiling and saying good bye, Harry remained where he was and watched her leave, wondering if she might be interested in Ron. Shaking his head, and taking his eyes of her pert backside, he couldn't imagine the introduction to her father would be particularly smooth and found a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Ew, do you like her? That's so gross, Harry." Rose commented, throwing herself onto his stomach, winding him.

"Gah, get off me."

"Rose, get off your brother." Lily commented as she entered the room, passing into the kitchen.

"Muuum~" She sung, following their mother through, "Can I go to a party on Friday? Stacy is going and Harry said he would – "

"I never said anything!" He cried in defence.

" – Look after Stacy and I. It's at Draco Malfoy's house, his parents are away for the weekend and said he could host."

Harry rolled his eyes, he would never had told their mother that much, now there was no way he could go and not babysit his bloody sister. Pulling the phone from his pocket, he went into the group message he'd set up with Hermione and Ron.

 _HP: Looks like I'll be babysitting the sister at Malfoy's._

 _R: Mate, that sucks._

 _HG: At least he's being responsible, Ron._

 _R: It's the first summer back, what if he wants to get laid?_

 _HG: Charming._

 _HP: I promise, Hermione… That's his words not mine._

Harry groaned, why were his friends now fighting amongst each other right now? He wasn't going to entertain this, even when his phone started to blow up and flicked it onto silent, hauling himself off the couch to his bedroom. What was Malfoy doing these days, he wondered, plonking into his office chair and opening up his MacBook. Facebook was the best place and he searched the blonde out, huffing when he saw the completely camp looking profile picture, wearing screaming hot pink and his hair up in a high pony tail from some party he'd been to.

The messenger box at the bottom of his screen kept pinging with his friends fighting and sighed, but another ping that came through had his attention, it was Malfoy himself and he'd sent a winking face. Snorting, he tilted his head and typed out a message, not really knowing what else to say.

 _H: I hear you're having a party this week._

 _D: You heard right, coming?_

 _H: Am I invited?_

 _D: Pfft, please. Saint Potter is always invited._

No, Draco really hadn't changed had he? Well, aside from the fact he was now shagging men, how his father must love the fact his son is gay. He admired the blonde for being so outright and direct about it, but he supposed owning it was better than laying in the shadows and worrying what people might think; Draco was lucky to be surrounded by people who support him.

 _H: Funny, not what you said in high school._

 _D: I didn't find you ridiculously hot in high school._

Well, that was a new development. Draco Malfoy, pining after Harry Potter, but did the teen know he was in the closet, or was it a rouse to try and make him feel uncomfortable by throwing his campness in his direction. It was tempting to play along, he knew it would be a joke they could use between them.

 _H: I see that cockiness hasn't changed._

He received another winking face in return and let his head fall back against the office chair. What would it be like to kiss Draco Malfoy? Well, get drunk enough and he might have that question answered, but looking after his sister was one of the best cock blocks he could have asked for. Swinging around on his chair, it rotated a few times before stopping so he was facing the French doors. Mr. Snape was walking around the room, he appeared to be packing a bag and wandered around with his shirt unbuttoned and flapping behind him.

"Harry?" Lily was calling him from downstairs, begrudgingly he stood and went to find out what she wanted.

 **. . .**

Harry was wandering around his room aimlessly, wondering what he should wear to this party. There was hot and available, hot and taken, or hot and completely camp with the intention of getting laid. He decided on the safe option and went for his good black skinny jeans and a band tee, there was no need to get too dressed up.

Stacy was around too, Mr. Snape was gone for the weekend on business, and whilst she was old enough to be self sufficient, she had elected to get ready with Rose. As he passed her room, he could hear them giggling and fooling around. He was then sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a snack when the two of them came down and Lily started doting on them both.

"What do you think, Harry?" Stacy asked, and he looked at her, giving a quick appreciative going over, before nodding.

"You look nice." He said, giving her a smile whilst Rose make a gagging sound.

His phone buzzed at that moment and he checked to see who it was. Ron was asking where he was, the party hadn't really kicked off yet and he was stuck talking to the other football players from Slytherin and Ravenclaw that had made it along. He thumbed a quick message to say he was on his way and announced to the room he was off too.

"Harry, did you want to take the girls?"

He looked at them both and Stacy was smiling coyly at him, "I don't see why not, but you better both be ready right now."

"We are." Stacy confirmed, and he grabbed his keys.

Ron had been right, and there weren't many people there but it was steadily building. The girls thankfully disappeared from him when walked in the door and he immediately found Ron standing around a keg, Draco and his friends were all speaking animatedly though the red head looked very out of place. Relief washed over his friend evidently when he walked over and Ron patted him on the back.

"You didn't come with Hermione, then?" Harry asked, taking the red plastic cup from Ron.

"No, she said Pansy offered her a ride."

"Really?" He asked with disbelief.

"Potter!" Draco's voice hollered from across the room.

"Malfoy, it's been not long enough." He joked, but tensed when the blonde came up and wrapped him in a tight hug, taking him off guard.

"Too long you mean." Were the whispered words, "I'm glad you're here. The party can finally start!"

There was a rousing loud cheer at that and somewhere, someone turned the volume up on the speaker system that was wired through out the house. Smiling and taking a sip of his beer, he shrugged at Ron before going around to mingle with his old school friends. He was surprised that so many of them were happy to see him, he could remember a lot of angst when they were all at high school together, and that had been when he was a high profile football player. Perhaps the year away from one another had done everyone some good, the space strengthening friendships and moving out of town providing some culture.

Hermione arrived with Pansy at some point in the night, and he was surprised to see them hanging together very closely. He and Ron stood off to the side, watching the scenes around them and laughing at various drunken antics, but he could tell the red head was still bitter about Hermione. Pulling his friend from the room, he walked them outside where some had stripped off and were in the heated pool.

They were chatting quietly, when Harry noticed his sister and Stacy off in the distance. There were people of a variety of ages here, a surprising few were still in high school but the majority were recent graduates or first year varsity students.

"Harry, there you are." Draco said, coming up to them both and slinging an arm around him.

"Draco – wow, okay – yes, you have certainly been drinking." Harry commented, struggling to keep the drunken blonde vertical.

"How have you been, Harry?" He hiccupped, "You grew hot over this year, what happened?"

Harry was distantly aware that Ron was making a choking noise, but he really had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. His sister and Stacy were still in eye sight, which he was happy about, and then turned his attention back to Draco.

"Gryffindor suits me then. How are you, Draco? I see you're still annoying as ever."

"Aw, don't be mean, Harry~" The blonde cooed, coming dangerously close to his ear, "I missed seeing that ass of yours, running up and down the field."

Blushing, but trying to laugh it off, he first saw Ron's dark expression before seeing his sister yelling at someone from across the pool. Stacy looked upset and threw the rest of her drink, but there was no getting away from Draco's tentacles as they wound around him.

"My a-ass?" Harry stuttered, trying to work out what had his sister upset.

Draco bit the shell of his ear, to which Harry gasped and gently closed his eyes, "Gross, get a room." Ron muttered.

"Your ass, your body," At this Draco ran his fingers lightly down Harry's body, "Your face."

The blonde was going to go in for a kiss, but Harry pushed him gently so they didn't make contact, concerned when he couldn't see Rose or Stacy. Twisting the blonde so he was facing Ron, he made an apologetic expression and muttered that he had to leave and went in search of the girls. Back inside, he passed Hermione and Pansy, they were up on a table and dancing like no one was watching, but the surprise didn't last and he passed Neville who was coming down the stairs.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Upstairs with Stacy Snape."

Patting the teen on the back, he ascended the stairs and went about opening the various doors as he passed them. The house was rather large, and they could have been anywhere, but at the sound of someone retching, he opened one of the many bathroom doors and looked on with disbelief as he saw his sister holding back the long black tendrils in both hands.

"Oh man." He sighed, shutting the door behind him, "How much has she had to drink?"

"She's had two beers." Rose said frantically, "I think she was drugged. There was this guy from out of state, he went to some community college and she's been talking to him for ages, tonight was the first night she's properly met him and he was such a creep."

"I suppose that's why you were yelling at him."

"I told her not to speak to him and he's the only one who could have gotten near her enough to spike it. Please, Harry, you can't tell mum and dad. Shit, Mr. Snape will be so angry!" Rose was more worried than crying but she had tears pricking in the corner of her eyes.

"Vomiting is good, it'll get whatever hasn't already gotten into her system out. We'll stay at Stacy's tonight, that way mum and dad don't need to know." Rose shot him a grateful expression, but he didn't say anything about not telling Stacy's father, and he could only imagine how that was going to go when he got back from his business trip.

He went downstairs to get her some water, bumping into Ron who had found Seamus and Dean, they were talking heatedly about football and the red head pulled him aside, asking if everything was okay. Explaining that it wasn't, and pointing to the disgusting creature that had caused so much trouble, he left it at that and went back with water.

Safe to say, the car ride home was with a lot of stops, pulling over so Stacy didn't ruin the interior of his car. Even though it was a bit of a shit box, he didn't need vomit added to the already stained back seats. When they arrived home, he stopped in the neighbors driveway and had the raven haired girl give him her house keys, letting them all inside. Thankfully, Rose was there to shower her and safely get her friend into bed and they reconvened outside the teens bedroom.

"I think she'll be okay." Rose sighed.

"You need to stay with her tonight, make sure she doesn't cover her bed in vomit. I'll go to the garage and see if I can't find a bucket."

"Okay." She replied, covering a yawn but stopped him when he went to turn away, "Thanks, Harry." He gave her a soft smile, then they parted ways.

When he returned, Stacy was out cold, so he placed the bucket on her side of the bed and announced he was going to sleep on the couch. Passing Severus's room on his way through the house, he spied a jumper that had been left out and shuddered when he felt goosebumps travel up his arms. Assuming the man wouldn't mind, he picked it off the bed and slipped it over his head. He hadn't noticed before, but the man's cologne was rather pleasant, spicy and mysterious. Yawning himself, it covered the smile threatening to spread and went about finding some blankets to curl up on the couch with.

 **. . .**

Everyone was feeling rather sullen when they woke the next morning, Stacy more so as she sluggishly came down stairs with the duvet wrapped around her shoulders. Harry was raiding the fridge to see what he could put together but resigned himself to having a fast food run for them all.

"I don't even remember what happened last night." She muttered, draping herself lazily over the couch, not being able to hold herself up.

"He's such a jerk, I hope you're not going to message him again." Rose spat, gingerly rubbing her friends back.

"No, I won't be." Stacy squeaked.

"Speaking of which, give me that creeps number. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Harry commented, holding out his hand for her phone.

"It's upstairs." Stacy groaned, trying to get up but Rose darted away to get it for her, "Harry… You're not going to tell dad, are you?"

He sighed, stalling until he had the phone in his hand before answering it. He should, and he would, but perhaps he should ask Hermione or his mother before doing so, just to get their perspective on it. Rose arrived with the phone and Stacy unlocked it before handing it over, he looked at her sadly and then shrugged.

"He's your father, Stac'. I'm not sure he'd be particularly pleased if he found out what happened later."

"You said you wouldn't tell." Rose pouted, frowning angrily at him.

"No, I said I would tell _our_ mum and dad. You never stipulated which parent." He replied, creating a contact for Severus, before moving onto the older teen Stacy had been messaging.

"That's not fair." His sister commented, but it went on deaf ears.

"I'll think about it, but at the very least, _you_ need to tell him. Otherwise he may not trust you to go out again."

It was fruitless really, she would be going off to college at the end of summer break, but he knew Severus Snape from all those years they had grown up living next to him and the rest of the family. He was strict, far stricter than his parents ever were, and he wondered if that would have gotten worse when Victoria passed away, leaving him a solo father.

"Right, I'm going to get us some food, what do you feel like?" He asked, standing and reaching to grab his keys.

 **. . .**

Nursing his iced coffee, Harry sat across from Hermione who was busy texting away on her phone. His Ray Bans were propped on the end of his nose as he eyed her critically, but said nothing until she was paying full attention to him.

"You seemed pretty cosy with Pansy last night." He smirked, seeing her blush.

"Oh, shut up."

"Wait, _she's_ not the one transferring to Russia is she?" He chuckled, lucky he wasn't wearing her coffee.

"Look, we're at that age where we need to explore our selves and experiment. I saw how you looked at Draco last night, I bet given the chance he would take you on the best ride of your life." Smiling innocently behind her own glasses, she was satisfied to see a returning blush, "So, what was so important you needed to chat?"

"That creep, Troy from out of state spiked Stacy's drink last night. I'm not sure what he had in mind, considering her and Rose are basically inseparable."

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I brought them home last night, we stayed at Stacy's, seeing as Mr. Snape is out of town on business. I just… I don't know what to do about telling him about it. Stacy doesn't want – "

" _Harry_ , you have to tell him." Hermione cut in, "Honestly, it's his daughter and absolutely deserves to know, especially since you looked after her. I think he'll be very appreciative that you were there to help out."

"I thought you might say this." He commented, pulling the phone from his pocket, "What should I say?"

She thought for a moment, "Pass it here, I'll start the message and you can hit send once you read it."

Nodding, he passed it over and she started typing for a few minutes. Whilst this was happening, he looked out into the garden area of the Starbucks, enjoying the sunshine that rained down on them both. He could, because unlike everyone else, he wasn't hungover, and in a moments reflection, he was glad he had taken the girls, especially since the night ended so sourly.

"Here, see what you think." Hermione passed the phone over and he leaned down to read it.

 _H: Hi Severus, it's Harry. When you get a chance, can you call me?_

"That's it?" He frowned.

"Well, you don't want to go all for it in the first message, he'll probably get on the first plane or train back, thinking the worst. If you go into notes, I've written all the responses you might need."

"Oh," Harry exited out of his texts and opened the notes application, "Okay, that makes more sense." He commented, perusing the statements she'd come up with.

"I really insist you ring him though, these things can get misinterpreted through text." She explained, and Harry nodded.

Opening his messages back up, he hit send on the first one and put his phone face down on the table. He wasn't expecting a response immediately, so relaxed into the atmosphere. Apparently there was another smaller party happening tonight at Dean and Seamus's flat, so Harry decided he could ditch the sister and have a proper night drinking with his friends. Renewed with excitement, they parted ways until that night where he could let his hair down.

It wasn't until he was back at home, sprawled out on his bed, that he felt his phone vibrate with a message. Retrieving it from his pocket, he was surprised when the name across the screen gave his heart a flutter.

 _S: Harry, this is a nice surprise. I'm still in a meeting, is everything okay?_

 _Damn_ , Harry thought, Hermione had said to speak with him rather than going over text, but then again she did write a bunch of different responses. So he switched applications and read through them to find one that was most appropriate.

 _H: Everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you something but it can wait till your meeting has finished._

 _S: The suspense is killing me. Please, tell me._

Harry smiled, trying to imagine the strict and proper man bored and slouching in his chair as he listened to the droning speaker. No, he was there to tell Severus that his daughter could have been seriously ill last night… But he was in a meeting. It was time to improvise, change the subject until he was out of his important business correspondence.

 _H: Bored, huh? Got any good doodles?_

Harry was grinning at his phone, but put it down after a minute when there was no answer. He decided instead to start getting ready for the night and went to his wardrobe to see what he could cover himself in, but the sound of a vibration coming from his bed had him rushing back and skidding across the covers with phone in hand.

 _S: [photo]_

 _S: How does it stack up to your varsity notes?_

Harry's mouth popped open, before he rolled into his back, holding the phone over his head with both hands and laughing at the really bad drawing of… Well, he wasn't entirely sure and twisted his phone, even going so far as to turn it upside down, giving up in the end and shaking his head.

 _H: I am shocked. A distinguished man like yourself drawing? Can I ask what it is?_

 _S: You can't tell? Damn, I should work harder._

 _H: Shouldn't you be concentrating on the meeting?_

Yes, it sounded exactly as it looked. He was chastising the man, but he didn't really care, which was weird when he was usually rather proper with the Severus. Perhaps texting _wasn't_ the best idea, he was forgetting who he was really talking to.

 _S: Being an adult is rather quite dull, Harry. Enjoy your years in study, it only gets worse ;)_

 _Oh my god_ , Harry thought, _he used an emoji_. Snickering, and still grinning, he put his phone down for a moment to wonder what he was going to say next. Going off script had felt like a good idea at the time, but now he didn't know what to say. Deciding to not reply straight away, he went about getting ready for the evening, a classic white tee with his black jeans and leather jacket. Simple, but effective.

Glancing at his phone, he saw Ron had texted him and was waiting outside, so he grabbed his wallet and said goodbye to his parents. They were surprised he was going out again, but they couldn't hold him back, and quickly left the house. He cast a worried expression towards his neighbors' and wondered how Stacy was feeling, a knot of anxiety growing in his stomach when he thought of her alone in the house.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron asked when he got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, all good." But it wasn't really and he unlocked his phone, his thumbs hesitating over the touch screen keyboard.

 _H: Stacy's drink got spiked last night._

 _H: Apart from being ill, she was safe and I brought both girls home._

 _H: I hope you're not angry, she was really worried._

Shit, he hadn't even had a drink and he was spouting off all this nonsense randomly. He hoped the man wasn't still in the meeting, he really didn't want him to worry. After this, he put his phone in his pocket and tried to forget about it.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked, pulling him from the turmoil churning.

"Nothing as far as I know, why?"

"He just seemed very keen on you last night."

"I assure you, the last person I'll be making out with is that little bratty ferret." Harry snorted, yelping when his pocket started vibrating.

Looking at the screen, Severus was calling him, and he groaned knowing Hermione was right and he should have just spoken to him in the first place. He reached over to the center console and turned the music down, taking a breath before he hit answer.

"Hi, Mr. Snape."

 _["Evening, Harry. I just finished my meeting, what is this about Stacy being drugged?"]_

Internally groaning, Harry braced himself and gave a side eye glance at Ron who was subtly watching him back, "Er – Well, she only had a couple of drinks but she was very ill. Rose was there with her the whole time, so she wasn't in any immediate danger and I brought them both home. I think it was a guy who she was talking to who did it."

 _["How is she now?"]_

The clipped tone made Harry's stomach knot further, "Last I checked she was fine."

 _["Thank you, for letting me know."]_

"Of course." Harry replied, before an awkward silence reigned, "I, uh – I should let you go. That's all I wanted to say, sir."

Their goodbyes were brief and Harry sagged into the seat, resting his head against the window as he watched the world go past him.

"That sounded painful."

"Heaven help Troy when Stacy's father finds out who drugged her." He sighed, wincing.

Safe to say, the evening was a night to remember, well, that was _if_ Harry could remember anything at all. He didn't know what time it was, or even day, but he was poignantly aware that there was something bright shining down on him, he was too hot, and there was a gentle prodding against his calf. Groaning and rolling onto his back, the world was spinning around him and the brightness only intensified. He could smell the earth, the birds who were far too loud in the trees, and the pounding in his head sounded like a large band of monkeys clashing symbols.

"Ah, he lives."

"Wha – " Harry started, feeling like his mouth was dry as the Sahara, "Where _am_ I?" And more importantly, who was talking to him?

"I am sure there are plenty other surfaces for you to have collapsed on. My lawn, however, is not the best."

" _Fuck_." He groaned, recognizing the voice as Severus Snape.

"The last thing you would have had last night, I am sure. We should get you inside before your father catches you, or Lily for that matter. Who scares you the most?" It sounded like Severus was having far too much fun with him right now, but he attempted to heed his words and stumbled into a semi-standing position.

The ground lurched for him, but strong arms kept him upright for now and were almost dragging him towards the house. He was soon settled on something soft and he took in the familiar spicy scent with a happy sigh. Being instructed to drink water and then chewing something suspiciously bready, he then flopped back onto the cloud he was laying on and passed out once more.

 **. . .**

Waking sometime later, it was to the intermittent buzzing of his phone. Moving heavy limbs and reaching into his back pocket, Harry dug it out and blearily looked at the screen. There were messages from everyone who was at the party that night, but taking a long, deep breath, he put the phone down and rolled over onto his side, staring at the window that overlooked his bedroom. Sitting bolt upright, and regretting in immediately, he realized where he was before the churning in his stomach became too much and he ran for what he hoped was the bathroom. He almost didn't recognize his own reflection in the mirror as he washed his mouth out, and felt incredibly embarrassed when a black silhouette caught his eye from behind.

"I am surprised that the savior of my daughter one night, cannot take care of himself the next."

"This isn't what usually happens, I – "

"No explanation required. If you're done, there is a perfect cure served downstairs."

Nodding, Harry half stumbled his way down the stairs and met the man in the living area, surprised that Stacy was nowhere to be seen. He then belatedly realized the older man had come home early from his trip and immediately felt guilty.

"Your trip."

"My daughter – and apparently you – are more important than those stuffy medical professionals." There was a silky undercurrent to his voice that Harry picked up on, it was almost fond.

"Thanks." For nothing more to say, he stuck to single syllable words for now, catching the odd glances from Severus as he struggled to keep the _cure_ down.

"I would like to personally thank _you_ for the diligence showed in taking care of my, Stacy. She informed me of what happened, the boy also, this morning after a few persuasive attempts."

"It was really nothing." Harry managed to say, taking a few deep breaths.

"Regardless, it is greatly appreciated."

Harry looked up and was greeted with a knowing smile, the man tilting his head gently and making sure everything was eaten on the plate. They didn't talk much after this, Harry unable to voice much when he was concentrating on not falling asleep again. The tell-tale sound of a door opening and closely loudly broke the silence and soon Stacy walked into the room, smirking at him with a shopping bag in hand.

" _Hey, Harry._ " She whispered, putting the rustling bag on the table.

"Hey, Stac'."

"You look like shit." She giggled, standing behind her father, hands resting on the back of his chair.

"I've felt better." He grumbled, finishing off a piece of bacon.

Biting her lip, Harry frowned at the look, "I take it you haven't seen the video?"

Blood ran cold, and he immediately tried to remember what had transpired that evening. Begrudgingly, he made to stand and Severus nodded up the stairs. Sighing, Stacy pat him on the back and he ascended the two story house slowly, making his way to the older mans bedroom where he'd left his phone. Tenderly reaching across, the hype of his phone blowing up died away and he was able to read through some of the messages.

Apparently, something had happened with Draco, but it didn't make him feel better that he couldn't remember the night. Hermione told him to check Snapchat, and so he opened it up and saw a bunch of stories from people he knew to have been there at the party. Pressing play on Dean's story, he stared in shock as the video of him and Draco making out had most of the party-goers stopping to watch. It was heated, no question. Hermione's video showed more of the same, then Ron's showed shots being taken. That was why he couldn't remember anything, it was because half his body was doused in tequila.

He squeaked when a text came through from Pansy, and seeing the first part of the message, had him rounding the bed to sit down.

 _P: Hey stud, thought you might like a reminder of what happened last night ;)_

 _P: Draco's bound to be sore._

 _P: [video]_

" _Fuck_." He whispered, seeing the preview image was him bent over Draco who was on all fours across the bed.

Tapping the play arrow, the room soon filled with moans and mild cussing as Harry, who was not openly gay, pounded into Draco like he was going to die if he didn't. Getting such a fright at the content, he clicked his screen blank and stared at his reflection in the black screen. He had sex with Draco, he _literally_ fucked Draco Malfoy. If this got out, he was so ruined, and people would laugh at him for years to come.

Coming back down the stairs, Stacy was grinning at him, but he shook his head to indicate he didn't want to talk about it. What an embarrassment, it was time to hide away from the world for a few days until it all blew over, or better yet, he could join Hermione and leave the country at the end of summer.

"I'm uh… I'm just going to go and kill myself." He muttered, much to Stacy's amusement.

"Harry," She said, stopping him as he went to leave, "Just so you know, it was pretty hot. Only Hermione, Pansy and I were in the room when that happened; so unless Ron or one of the others hears about it and shares it, no one is going to see that video."

"Still doesn't give me a lot of confidence."

"Well, whatever, besides that package you carry is _very_ impressive." She smirked whilst speaking but it immediately disappeared when her father walked back into the room.

"Everything all right, Harry?"

Clearing his throat in a flustered manner, he managed to croak out that it was, before he was handed a bottle of blue Gatorade for his travels. Thanking the man again, he was really sure he owed him something now, he trudged with a pat on the back from each of them, for completely different reasons and once home, buried himself under the covers of his bed.

 **. . .**

 _ **I am so excited for the second chapter update… and the third… and the fourth. Gods, hope you're ready for the smut.**_

 **Authors Note: _Also, don't forget to check out my Facebook page also. Just search 'Vicious Vixens Fanfics', the questions are just for legitimacy of applicants._**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 _ **I honestly love this song, 'Stacy's Mom, it's been playing on repeat for a few days now. So trashy and delicious.**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Can I also say that I LOVE the comments so far. You guys are awesome, and I have to agree with your feelings about the story. Smut, smut, smut – Just can't get enough. Anyway, chapter two is here… Enjoy my lovely smut.**_

 _ **. . .**_

Stacy had been right, nothing more was said about the night, just Dean and Seamus giving him hell for vomiting all over their backyard. Which in the scheme of things was rather mild. Pansy and Hermione were winding him up, joking about the _two studs_ finally coming together. He hadn't heard from Draco however, and wondered if he should make contact or forget it, bearing in mind they were both stupidly drunk and he probably regretted it more than anything.

It had been two days now since the party, and he hadn't moved far at all. This was one hell of a hangover, but Stacy had been kind enough to throw him care packages of Gatorade and other delicious foods that might make him feel better up to the balcony. Lily had been in to see him a few times, asking if he was ill, but it was conceded that he just inform her he was hung over. Of course, she had no sympathy and clucked motherly about how reckless he'd been to get himself in such a state.

Currently, he was within his safe cocoon of blankets, scrolling at the uninteresting content on the Facebook application, when a text came through from Severus. Surprised to be hearing from the man at all, he smiled at the message and quickly thumbed something back.

 _S: I take it by the closed curtains you are still recovering?_

 _H: I have never been this hungover before… Mum isn't impressed._

 _S: And so she should be, reckless boy._

Why did the man have to make being scolded sound so… so intriguing? _Reckless boy_ , it had him smiling, and feeling better than he had in days. It still wasn't enough to get him out of bed however.

 _S: You need to go outside, get fresh air. I was going to ask if you could mow the lawns, are you up to it?_

 _H: Sure, I'll be over in a minute._

Well, that was the motivation he needed, wasn't it? Cash to buy something to perk him up, or maybe something for Draco to say sorry? He wasn't sure what he would be sorry for, but needless to say, there was going to be tension between them now. With an _oomph_ , he rolled out of bed and changed his clothes, dragging on shorts and a singlet, before braving the curtains and pulling them open. It was bright, as it was a very sunny day, and he cracked open the door for some fresh air.

Donning his Ray Bans as he walked outside, the clean air certainly brightened his mood and the last of his headache disappeared. Perhaps he should have done this yesterday, clear out the cobwebs to get him back on track? When he opened the gate between the two properties, he saw Severus walking around in what appeared to be just swimming shorts, but his glasses hid the surprise.

"Afternoon, Harry."

"Hi, Mr. Snape."

"Good to see you up and about, the mower is in the shed. It should have plenty of petrol to get you going."

"Okay, no worries." Harry nodded, walking to the end of the garden.

Getting himself set up, he didn't notice the scene behind him until he turned around after getting the mower started. Severus was moving some of his gym equipment into the outdoor dining area, mainly weights from what Harry could see at this distance. It wasn't until he got closer to where the older man was set up that he noticed the smaller details, but clearly obvious ones, and that was the definition of his body. With the aid of his sunglasses blocking which direction his eyes were looking, he raked them over Severus's chest and abdominals. Knowing he shouldn't be staring, but unable to help it, he walked the lawn mower to the opposite side of the garden so he could compose himself.

He stalled in doing the rest of the grass near the house until he had none left to mow and was forced to get closer. Biting his lip, he stared at the rippling muscles that curled and tightened around the weights being lifted. It was admittedly hot outside, and Harry knew he had a sweat patch running the length of his spine, but that was nothing compared to the droplets gathering along Severus's chest and running over the packed abdominal muscles that resembled mouthwatering baked dinner rolls.

Only when he was at his closest to the older man, did he realize the gaze was being returned, and he gasped before finishing the line he was cutting and turned quickly to walk away. The lawns were done, thankfully, so he could go home and leave the erotic tension behind. Removing the catcher and disposing of the grass he'd cut, everything was packed away in record time before he wandered towards his neighbors house to see if there was anything else he needed doing.

He hadn't realized Severus had disappeared inside to get them drinks until he came out with two glasses in his hands, full of ice and a segment of lemon. Smiling gratefully, Harry pushed his glasses to sit on top of his head and reached under his shirt, bringing it up and covering his face to wipe away the sweat that had formed. Feeling coy, he blinked slowly when he took it away from his face and focused on his neighbors face, hesitating in dropping the singlet hem back down. In return, he was granted a smirk before the cool drink was held out for him.

Taking it gratefully, he knocked half of it back, tipping his head back to enjoy the feeling of ice cold water running down his throat and into his stomach. It was definitely a well deserved drink and he gave the man a lopsided grin when he pulled his head back.

"That really hit the spot, thank you."

"You are most welcome. It is also good to see that sunburn went away quickly, a shame to be covering up in such beautiful weather."

 _Oh wow_ , Severus's voice had dropped an octave and a shudder ran through Harry's body just at the tone. Nodding at the sentence, he polished off the rest of his water and made the move back towards the man's house when he was stopped and the glass taken from his hand. Standing by the pool, he could feel the heat from sandstone pavers beneath his feet and made the move to wipe his brow with the back of his wrist.

"Hot?" Severus asked, moving forward.

"Just a little, I think there's still tequila in my system." Harry blushed, laughing awkwardly for good measure.

"Perhaps a dip is what you need."

Harry had no time to register what was being implied before he was shoved suddenly into the pool by the older man's elbow and shoulder. It made him lose his balance and ungracefully, he yelped a millisecond before his body made contact with the cool water. Whatever the intentions had been, he wasn't complaining and the coolness left his scorching skin nice and refreshed. When he surfaced, he brought in a lungful of air suddenly and threw his head about to get the water out of his eyes. There, standing on the edge of the pool with both hands on his hips, was Severus, and he looked extremely impressed with himself, a deep chuckle sounded when Harry began to swim towards the edge.

"I'm sure you meant this as a joke but I really have to thank you."

"A joke, you say? I would never." But the mirth and smugness in the man's voice gave away his lax attitude.

This was of course going to be rectified, and using the best innocent expression he could muster, Harry held up his hand, "The least you could do is help me up."

"Indeed, how rude of me." Severus smirked, taking the offered hand and beginning to pull up.

 _Payback_ , Harry thought, putting his feet against the wall of the pool and yanking hard in a downwards motion. He would have thought the man to half expect this to happen, nevertheless, he lost his footing and toppled head first into the water with a surprised grunt that was swallowed by the water. Laughing freely, Harry gripped onto the edge of the pool, running a hand through his hair as a floundering form erupted from the water.

He briefly made eye contact, before the older man lurched forward, gripping onto Harry's ankle and he disappeared under the water. He wasn't held under, thankfully, and when he emerged, he was spluttering from inhaling a little water. There was an attempt to tackle the man, who was now chuckling freely at the predicament, but he only managed to wrap his legs around the firm waist and grab onto equally muscular shoulders in case he was dunked once more. Their current position was now one that boarded on inappropriate, but that wasn't the first thing that came to Harry's mind.

"Hey, fairs fair, right?" He sniggered, not registering hands that grabbed at his backside.

"Cheeky brat."

They looked at each other for a moment, both quiet, and Harry realised the position they were in. Blinking, his smile faltering, he took that time to search black eyes, which seemed to be doing the same. Holding onto this exquisite human being and feeling like he truly belonged there, it should have been a shock but it really wasn't. Whether the other man was feeling the same, he leaned forward and brought his lips down onto Severus's, pulling at the nape of his neck to hold him there. However, it seemed there was no contention and he finally felt those strong hands on his rear end, squeezing and pulling him taut against his body.

"Dadddd~"

Stacy's voice filled the outdoor area, and Harry felt Severus pull away immediately, turning to get out of the pool without another word. It left him feeling confused, but not dwelling on it, he jumped out too, still fully clothed and ran for the safety of his own back garden. He only paused when he hit the main doors that had been opened up into the living space and looked down at himself. Not only did he sport half a boner, he was also saturated and knew his mother would not be impressed.

"Silly, Harry. What did you expect to happen in the pool with clothes?" Rose laughed, but he gritted his teeth and demanded a towel.

"No, shant." She sung, darting out of the room.

 _Damn them all_ , he thought bitterly, resigning to lay in the grass so he could dry off a little before traipsing through the house wet.

 **. . .**

Sitting at his computer desk and scrolling through random memes and not anything productive, he picked up his phone and scrolled through the messages until he got to the one from Pansy that could have changed his life. His thumb hovering over the play button, he sighed and tapped it. Luckily his phone was on vibrate and watched the silent clip, butterflies building in his stomach. Not really believing that he'd forgotten all about it, when it finished he replayed it, and replayed it several times until he was aroused and wanting. Even though he was watching himself, there was no denying it turned him on greatly. With it being well after dinner and his parents most likely in bed, he plugged in one ear bud into his computer and went to his favourite porn site. What was the harm after all? This was a time for exploration and finding ones groove in the world.

He immediately went to the gay tag and clicked on it, his screen filled with thousands of potential videos that he could watch, to get tips from. Of course, this was never something that reflected real life, except if your name was Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. Heaven help him if that clip ended up on this kind of site, the thought made him shudder until he stopped on a video of two males, one considerably older than the other. Interested, he clicked on the title, _naughty neighbor barebacks teen_ , and relaxed back into his chair.

An older man started the half hour video, sitting on a couch and looking longingly out the window. It showed a fit young man, who was probably older than he appeared, raking up leaves in the front yard. Said older man finally got up and approached the young man, asking if he'd like to come inside. He skipped over the first twenty minutes of the video and after it stopped to buffer as it caught up, he slid a hand into his sweat pants. It jumped straight into the two men fucking, the older one of them having pinned the younger boy into the couch by his face and pounding rather hard.

Harry let his jaw slacken and desire pooled in his groin, making his balls throb until he took his erect length in one hand, stroking languidly. His breathing became labored, almost panting with longing as he heard the gruff and derogatory comments made by the older male, speaking in that tone which caused Harry's cock to spasm and twitch in pleasure. Spreading his legs, Harry propped one up onto the desk, twisting in his chair slightly as he slouched further. The speed of his hand jerks gained traction as the video reached it's climax, causing his body to turn rigid at the same moment the young man splattered the surface beneath him in the evidence of his pleasure.

Harry himself grunted, panting in the unwinding, and the rest of the video playing numbly in one ear. He wasn't paying attention to it anymore, he was opening his eyes and looking down at the glistening spots on his abdomen and the shining head of his happy erection. Well, he couldn't say that he learnt anything from the video, but he definitely felt turned on by the contents and felt even worse for not having remembered his encounter with Malfoy.

Taking the ear bud out, he swiveled around on his chair to scope out a towel or dirty shirt he could wipe himself up with but it was difficult with only the glow from his computer screen lighting the area. Belatedly realizing he should have shut his curtains, he found his laundry basket and wiped the evidence away, sighing happily at the rapid heart beat still beating in his chest.

The drop from his pleasure came all too welcomed as he flopped into bed after clearing his browser history. But it also reminded him about what happened with Severus, Stacy's father and _his_ neighbor. Kissing him, what had he been thinking? Well, it was clear that he hadn't been, had he. Whatever it was, nothing had been said about it, and in his habit of checking the blasted smartphone before bed, he opened his text messages, seeing that nothing new had come through and there wasn't anything from said man. Should he send a message? Apologise? Or just let it lie and hope nothing gets brought up again?

Deciding he was rather good at the latter, he dropped the phone to the floor and rolled over to get some sleep.

 **. . .**

Harry was down at the local bar with Hermione and Pansy, why those two, he had no idea, but here he was and enjoying a nice beer as the sun set.

"Have you heard from Draco?" Pansy asked, her wine sparkling in the sunset behind her.

"No, I haven't. Is that weird?"

Pansy looked to Hermione, "He's probably embarrassed, have you at least messaged him?"

"No." He replied guiltily.

The curls shook with the motion of her head, "Honestly, Harry. First the thing with Stacy's father, and now this. You're hopeless."

"Ooh, what happened with Mr. Snape?" Pansy cooed, and on cue Harry blushed, thinking immediately of a few days prior.

"He boggled up telling her father what really happened at Draco's party and he came storming home that night."

"Oh." Whatever Pansy had been thinking had happened, disappointed her greatly.

"Should I text him? What if he just wants to forget about it?" Harry asked, toying with his phone that was spinning around on the table.

"I don't know, maybe just say you don't mind what happened – "

"I can't bloody remember, Hermione!" He cut her off, voice terse.

"Any of it?" She asked.

"None. Only the video that you sent," He indicated to Pansy, "And by the way, did you _have_ to send it to Stacy? I woke up on her front lawn and her father was weird about it." He lied.

Both girls laughed, but Hermione was the one that spoke, "I wish I had a photo of that."

"Ask Stacy, I'm sure _she_ does." He muttered, feeling thoroughly annoyed.

When he got back home, there was a loud conversation happening in the kitchen and dining area, but until he walked in and saw his father telling a tall tale, he wouldn't have guessed they were hosting a dinner. His body froze when he saw Severus sitting there, dressed casually and wearing the same v-neck sweater he had donned the night he stayed with Stacy and his sister. Swallowing thickly, he tried to move past the incident and wandered confidently into the space.

"Ah, you're home," His father said, spotting him walking across the carpet, "Fancy a beer?"

"Go on." He replied, trying desperately not to look at his neighbor.

"Severus tells us he roped you into doing some manual labor across the hedge. Is that what it's going to take for you to pull your weight in the chores around here? Money?" James asked, his voice full of humor.

"And might I add he is doing a fantastic job." Harry's eyes flicked over to the man immediately after hearing him speak, he could have been likened to a deer caught in headlights with his reaction, but Severus was simply smirking over the rim of his red wine.

"If he's being a nuisance, Severus, please just say." Lily offered, and this time Harry shot his mother daggers through narrowed eyes, before accepting the beer his father passed over.

"No, quite the opposite," Severus's silky voice caused a shiver through Harry's spine, "He'll keep."

When Harry finally turned back to his neighbor, he understood the meaning in those words and knew immediately the man hadn't forgotten about the incident in his pool. There was a moment where he wanted to be swallowed up by the cracks in their hardwood kitchen floor, but he decided to push past it and try to enjoy the evening. If Severus was going to play the game, then he could join in; no harm, no foul.

Conversation flowed from there, Harry getting stuck next to Severus through dinner, but he tried to keep some distance between them on the bench they shared. When it was time for the dishes, he jumped up and volunteered, after much deliberation about the chores around the house, and because he wanted to get away from the temptation sitting beside him. His father was telling another tall tale, and after a few beers, plus wine, he was in the throws of a good one.

Harry however, was washing a rather large pot, something had gotten stuck to the bottom and he was scrubbing mercilessly at it. He didn't even hear the end of the story, or that his parents had relocated to the main living area until he felt someone pressing up against him from behind. It was Severus, and he was gently putting his wine glass in the dirty pile for washing.

"Rather an interesting movie you were watching the other night, you must tell me what it was called."

"W-What?" Harry _knew_ he should have closed his curtains.

"I certainly understand now why my godson was limping this week."

Harry whimpered, although it was a half groan at the fact he was pinned to the counter by a very strong and tall body. It dawned on him that not only had Severus seen him watching porn, but had also seen him wanking, and that wasn't something he was proud of at all. He began praying to whichever gods were listening to help him out of the situation, and bless them, they gave the perfect distraction in the form of his mother.

"How are the dishes going, sweetheart? Would you like some help?"

"No," He scratched out, "It's all fine."

"You've trained him well, Lily." Severus commented, having stepped back and to the side when she walked into the kitchen.

 _God, could the man be anymore smug?_ Harry thought, focusing on scratching the bottom muck off the pot to stop himself from getting excited over the fact the man was paying attention to him. The adults went back into the lounge after this and he was left alone, but he made sure to make a quick exit when the dishes were done, seeking refuge in his room and ensuring the curtains were safely pulled.

He was sitting at his desk once more, scrolling through YouTube and drowning out the silence with a few old school songs. Setting himself up, he pulled out his university papers and started lazily scrolling through the various courses he could take in the new year. Unsure of what he was going to do when originally applying for Gryffindor university, he'd taken the standard ones that would give him plenty of options for his second year. It was in the second year he needed to decide what he was going to major in, so the pressure was on to get it right.

Slouching back in his chair, he zoned out and stared at the music video playing on his monitor. It was some trash by Wheezer, but he wasn't really paying attention and started reading about how his sporting scholarship could help in future careers. The next song that came on was a classic, and he huffed with amusement as he started singing along. Though, in his situation, the song had one wrong word, which he made a point of changing for his own purpose

" – Stacy's dad, has got it going on – " He grinned, " – Did your dad get back from his business trip? _Business trip_ , is he there, or is he trying to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip? _Give me the slip_ – "

His phone vibrating scared the rest of the song out of him and he jerked in his seat, sitting up suddenly and banging his knee on the underside of the desk. Reaching out for the device, he pressed the home button to see who it was and felt his blood freeze when it was from Severus.

 _S: Are you behaving up there?_

 _H: Shouldn't you be focusing on my fathers stimulating conversation?_

 _S: The only thing stimulating me, is the thought of you upstairs, doing god knows what._

 _H: Well, why don't you find out?_

He smirked to himself, knowing the man wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of his parents dinner party. The rest of the song had finished and was now onto something by the Scissor Sisters, but went back to his course. After a few minutes however, he still hadn't had a response from his neighbor and frowned at the empty screen that he lit up. The niggling knot in his stomach started to grow the longer the man didn't reply but he kept trying to tell himself that it was normal, he was speaking to his parents, so duh, of course he wouldn't be glued to his phone.

Being on edge wasn't good, especially when his phone started ringing and he yelped. Fortunately, it wasn't Stacy's elusive father, and instead found himself nervous that it was Draco Malfoy. Whatever the teen wanted, he couldn't ignore this phone call and answered it after a few rings.

"Hi Draco, what's up?"

["Er – Hi, Harry… H-How are you?"]

"This is awkward isn't it?

["Glad you think it is too. I, uh, wanted to apologise for the other night and for every other day I haven't messaged you."]

"Why? I think it should be _me_ doing the apologizing." Harry replied, turning his head at the sound of a knock at his bedroom door.

Draco was still talking to him, but he went over and opened the door, only to find a very smug Severus standing there, index finger pressed against his lips. Then the man stepped forward, and Harry matched it, going backwards into his room, not sure why all of this had to happen at one time. He was stuttering into the phone, trying to empathize with Draco about their weird situation, but nothing that was being said registered in his mind. Severus had shut the door behind him and like a predator, walked Harry backwards, holding onto his hips and the smirk fully in place

"L-Look, Dray, something's come up and I need to go, can we talk about this over coffee?" He didn't even hear the response and ended the call, dropping his phone on the bed before he was passionately assaulted by a ferocious kiss.

"Naturally, misbehaving." The dark voice whispered.

Harry gasped, feeling teeth nipping at his neck and his hands shot up to hold himself upright when he felt like the room was falling around him, "What are you doing in here?"

A dark chuckle met his desperate plea, "You told me to, but I cannot stay long."

"Just here to check I was behaving, right?"

"Precisely, and now that I have seen for myself… I am confident you are up to no good." The purring in Severus voice was seductive and Harry couldn't help but rut against the solid leg pushing against him, "Naughty boy."

And just like that, Harry was left in his room alone, aroused and frustrated. Flopping back onto his bed, he stared at the ceiling and attempted to control his breathing. He was being toyed with, but he actually enjoyed it, as frustrating as it was, and decided he could play the game too. If his neighbor wanted to see him being naughty, then he would do so.

 **. . .**

The next night, Harry was listening to music as he tidied up his room. For not having been at home for long, he'd let it get messy quickly, not that it was anything compared to his dormitory room. He dumped all the clean clothes in the basket on his bed and began sorting them out, folding roughly, before filing them into his drawers. A light flicking on from next door caught his attention and he saw Severus moving about.

He didn't pay much attention to the man, but when he looked over and saw the him pulling back the covers on his bed and switching the lighting to his bedside lamp, a smirk stretched over Harry's mouth. Biting his lip, he shoved the rest of his clothes back into the basket and threw it on the floor before rushing to his main lights and turning them off. He could see his neighbor settling under the covers in his bed clothes, not looking at all in his direction, but that didn't stop Harry.

He disappeared out of his room for a few minutes to check he was in the clear, to which he was very glad everyone was in bed, before coming back and grabbing his phone off the bedside table. He stripped out of his tee shirt, leaving him in just pants, but looking down, he decided to get rid of them also, which left him in only light grey Calvin Klein's.

Sitting at his computer, he looked back over his shoulder and saw the man still doing his own thing, which happened to be reading a novel, and grinned at his barbaric plan. What if he'd mistaken everything and this was just a silly stunt he was about to pull? Well, if that were the case, then he could just forget about it all and go back to varsity, pretending like it never happened.

Sifting through the multitude of basic gay porn, he started to define his searches better, thinking he could give the man some hints about his desires by playing something that resembled their current standing. Huffing a small laugh, the anticipation building in his chest, he clicked on a video that sounded appropriate. The starting music sounded through his speakers and gasping, he scrambled around to mute the video before anything incriminating could be hear through the house. For good measure, he made sure the sound was all the way down and plugged in his headphones.

Just the actions of setting himself up, were enough to get him erect, a nice defined bulge in his underpants made that obvious. Peering over his shoulder again, he saw the man hadn't moved and decided now was the time to put his plan into place. Taking his phone, he thumbed a message to his neighbor and found the whole time he was holding his breath. The eagerness was killing him, but he didn't dare turn around, instead he moved his chair slightly to the side so he knew the man could see the video playing. He put it into full screen and relaxed, slouching in his chair.

 _H: I think I found a better movie to watch, if you're interested._

 _S: Do you? Well, I better take a look._

 _Holy shit_ , Harry thought, this was _actually_ happening and his head began to feel light with a heady desire when his plan began falling into place. He wasn't sure if he should reply, or if the man was going to comment on it, so he waited, and watched the silent clip as a younger boy removed his sweat drenched singlet. When the older man came across the screen, he was walking across the grassy backyard and smiling eagerly at his gardener.

Harry couldn't help but run his fingers along his hardened center, he could feel the spasms and sudden urges deep within his balls. It was fruitless to resist, the lack of communication from his neighbor but knowing he had to be watching, was enough for him to be unable the temptation and carefully removed his erection. It was bittersweet relief when he took hold of it, his eyes glued to the screen even though nothing remotely sexy was happening, and starting the gentle motion of stroking. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, and then heard his phone buzz.

 _S: What is your hand doing, Harry?_

Letting out a sigh or grunt, it was hard to tell at this point, Harry stared at the phone, before trying to juggle a reply with one hand. When he dropped the phone down the side of his chair however, he knew it would be more trouble than it was worth and plucked it up, placing it on the desk top. Closing his eyes, and biting his lip, he dared himself to do it, to spin around in his chair and show the man what they both knew he was doing. It was a risk, it was bold, but he knew it had to happen because the arousal was dumped over him like a bucket of pleasurable hot water had him thinking irrationally.

Still slouched, he pushed with one foot as his legs were slightly parted, so he could give the man a side shot of his hand sliding up and down his cock. The opportunity to look was there, but he didn't know if he had the guts to do it, instead he kept his gaze firmly on the overly touchy men on his screen that were already naked and the younger man pushed up against the tree, being kissed passionately.

 _S: What a beautiful sight._

Harry's heart jumped into his throat, he _was_ watching, and his hand sped up sub consciously as he experienced a surge in hormones. He had to know, were the actions being mimicked, or were they simply being voyeured upon? Not moving his chair, he twisted his head to where he knew the man would likely be and was surprised to find his neighbors bedroom was in darkness also. That wasn't to say he couldn't see the man in his room, in fact, he was more shocked that Severus was at the sliding door, forearm propped against the window and his other hand moving about in his pants.

Jaw slackening, Harry realized what was happening and his legs fell further apart as they relaxed. His neighbor was pleasuring himself as he watched from across the fence and the situation had desire pooling deep within Harry's groin. Whilst his cock was in view, he felt a little sad that he couldn't see Severus's and wondered what it would take for the man to throw his sleep wear aside and fist himself off more vigorously. Perhaps the key didn't lie in the clip he had put on, he used that to set this up, now he could focus on giving his neighbor a show. He remembered back to the other evening when he'd been unknowingly watched and the thought that he could have missed a similar performance was disheartening.

Feeling bold, he spun the chair around so he was directly facing the man, and with the light from behind the chair, he knew the older man could see what he was doing. It was time to speed things up, to show him what he could have but was too far away to take. This was exactly like his very own real life porn experience and he made sure the pleasure was evident in his face as he jerked himself off. Arching his back, tipping his head back, curling his toes and biting down on his lip as the hand glided over the self lubricating length, he was close to an orgasm in no time.

Making sure to keep his eyes open, Harry finally saw the restraint break and black sleepwear was pulled down to show a very impressive length that had been buried away. The surreal experience meant he didn't last much longer after seeing this and he bit down into his arm to silence the cry of release. His hips bucked right off the seat and he could feel the evidence landing on his abdomen in gentle splatters of warmth. Pulling his arm away, his neighbor was apparently struggling to keep his eyes open and his head was now pressed against the window, staring right into Harry's soul.

The teen got a thrill when he noticed the older man's body tensing before white patches appeared on the glass that separated them from the outside world. Seeing another man ejaculate was quite possibly one of the more arousing things he'd ever seen and he gave his member a couple of languid jerks, milking himself of more pleasure. He couldn't quite believe he'd done that, and once the heat of their excitement faded and his mind cleared, he felt the need to cover up, which consisted of him tucking in his erection, the tip that still had fluid gathered at the head before wiped into the waist band.

When he looked back up, the window across from him was empty and sadness worked its way into his heart. The forgotten video was still playing in the background, but it did nothing for him, even watching the two men fucking mercilessly in the garden shed. He quickly escaped out of it and put his computer to sleep, before sulking into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin.

The light from his phone and buzz of a text had him dragging himself up to grab it before falling face first into the covers, but seeing it was from Severus, he unlocked his phone to see the full message immediately.

 _S: Well, that was certainly interesting. Who knew you were such a little minx._

 _H: You enjoyed it then?_

 _S: I believe my window bore the brunt of my excitement._

At this, Harry peeked his head around the curtains he still hadn't pulled and saw the outline of someone walking to the sliding door and what might have been a wad of toilet paper, wiping at the window. Grinning happily, Harry sent back a cheeky message.

 _H: You might want to get someone to clean your windows in the near future._

 _S: What a good idea, let me just text my handyman now._

 _S: Evening, are you free tomorrow for some spot cleaning?_

Harry laughed freely, not caring if anyone heard him and rolled out of bed, seeing the man look up when he must have seen movement. The moon was lighting both of them at this point and he flipped the man off to the witty reply he'd received. _Handyman, who does he think I am?_

 **. . .**

 _ **Yes, I admit there were a couple of words I've made up. Like 'voyeured'? Yeah, that's a word now, okay?**_

 _ **Chapter Three: I feel like the smut next chapter is more varied. I'm so happy with this creation, muahaha.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

 _ **So, I gave this story to a friend who isn't a reader of Fanfiction and hasn't even read the Harry Potter series (I know, I know, it's a massive shocker). Anyway, the following is a quote after he read this chapter:**_

" _ **Jesus fucking Christ. I feel I need to go to church to confess my sins after reading this."**_

 _ **I honestly love all you guys, and your amazing fan-crazy comments. It warms my heart that you like my writing. So, thank you!**_

 **. . .**

 _S: I need my car washed. Can you come round this afternoon?_

 _H: Sure, see you then._

Knowing he was going to get wet, Harry slipped into his swimming trunks and slung a towel over his shoulder before meandering over to Stacy's house. Everyone seemed to be out doing things today, his parents were at the movies with some other friends and Rose was out with Stacy, leaving him the Nigel-no-mates stuck at home and pandering to his neighbors wishes.

"Afternoon, sir." Harry said, walking up the front path, and seeing the man sitting in a chair with the newspaper.

"Hello, Harry. Everything you need is just behind the car, sing out if you need something."

Harry huffed at the inferior tone but he didn't think on it further before spying everything he needed. They usually drove around in a Ford Discovery, but the car he was cleaning was what must have been the _weekend_ car, a beautiful deep burgundy red Jaguar. When applying the suds, he used extra special attention, careful not to place any scratches on the paint job and bent low over the bonnet so he could reach every inch.

The crinkling of the newspaper was a dead giveaway, but when Harry turned his head, he saw the man had abandoned his reading material and now had his feet propped up and looking his way. Of course, the Aviators meant he couldn't see where those black eyes were looking specifically, but what else was in his direction apart from the car? Snorting, and turning back to the car, he smiled and arched his back, standing on the balls of his feet to raise his ass in the air, remembering he had decided to play the game.

"I think you missed a spot."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry, who had been moving away from the car, stretched back over it and re-sudded the area he knew was clean, just to humor the man. He made sure to take his time, it was clear his neighbor was enjoying the view. There was only so much time he could focus on that however, and when the car was nicely lathered, he grabbed the hose, turning it on gently. Soap had obviously gotten on his front from leaning across the car, so he washed himself down first, slowly rubbing one hand all over his front and using his glasses as a screen to make sure he was being watched.

He was.

Next was the car, but Severus decided he was going to start handing out orders, not liking the time he spent hidden from view by the car. Well, what did he want? A show or a clean car? The rims needed to be scrubbed more than the rest of the surfaces. Deciding that he'd give the man a dose of his own medicine, he knelt by the tap and turned the pressure up a little more, before continuing on his route around the vehicle. When he was in the best position, Severus was still watching him, so he feigned looking at something on the ground and bending down, purposefully aiming the hose in the direction of the house for a split second before standing upright once more. The deep yelp he heard as a result of managing to sprinkle the man with water was music to his ears and he giggled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, man, did I get you? Sorry about that."

"You little shit."

Harry grinned, but when he finally looked up at the porch, there was no one in sight. _Crap_ , he thought, maybe the man didn't want to get wet and he'd just ticked him off? Feeling uneasy, he quickly finished rinsing the car and took the drying cloth in his hands, doing his best to be efficient. He didn't see the man again until he walked inside to announce he was done and the front door closed behind him.

"Uh – "

"You must think you are _so_ clever." The richness to Severus's voice sent an intimidated shudder down Harry's spine.

"Sorry about that, I just slipped."

"This innocent act won't do, I'm afraid." And with two steps forward, Severus picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, "Scream as loud as you like, no one will be home to hear you."

Oh, that smugness in the man's voice told Harry this had been planned right from the start. There was no coincidence that everyone was out and he stuck at home. It had been anticipated that something might happen when the car was cleaned, he probably even thought that he might try something like spraying water towards Severus. His neighbor had planned it all.

A swat on his backside as they went up the stairs stirred something in his abdomen, and the pressure of a solid body bouncing against his groin didn't help his confused thoughts about what might happen. Deep down, he realized he had been admiring the man afar for quite some time and it stemmed further than just coming home this year for the summer break.

"You've teased me long enough, Harry." Severus commented, throwing Harry onto his bed.

"Speak for yourself."

A deep chuckle resonated through the room, "Is that so? And, pray tell dear Harry, what has caught your eye?"

"That ridiculously chiseled body for a start." Harry panted, grabbing at the edge of the mans singlet to pull it off and reveal the defined form, "Especially considering how old you are." He continued with a smirk.

"Old, you say?" Severus smirked, moving to sit across Harry's lap to pin him ruthlessly against the mattress.

"H-How old _are_ you, anyway?" Harry groaned, writhing beneath firm legs.

"Old enough to know better, but sufficiently wise to not care."

At this Harry felt hands running down his arms, interlocking their fingers and raising those limbs above his head. Severus then moved to press a kiss to his lips, playing with him and biting down on his bottom lip, pulling gently as he moved away to litter his neck with the same treatment. If he didn't have hickeys by the end of the session, the man needed to up his game.

"How do you know I want this?" Harry breathed out.

"You're the only person who is brave enough to tempt me, or it could be stupidity. You are your fathers son, after all."

"Leave my father out of this." Harry half heartedly grumbled.

"Gladly." A not so gentle bite was given to Harry's neck at this and his hands scrambled to hold onto something but all he was got solid muscle and delicious smoothness of warm skin.

Soon the weight left his body and felt fingers dipping into his swimming shorts, pulling at the elastic waist band with one yank, leaving him exposed and visually half aroused. An alarmed glance out the window had the older man chuckling in that deep, dark tone Harry enjoyed so much.

"Believe me, no one will walk in on your compromising position."

"Scoped it out already have you?"

"I've been watching for a while." Severus replied, smug and throwing the shorts behind him.

Feeling another's hand on his cock was always delicious, but knowing it was this experienced man, made it even more intoxicating. The sure movements along his shaft had both hands fisting the sheets beneath him, and his toes curled where they lay, the tips of his toes just barely scraping along the soft carpet. His neighbor was kneeling between his legs, a sure sign of what was to come, and it was granted sooner than he imagined. The warm, wet mouth was sucking at his leaking head before he could take another breath and gasped loudly before covering his mouth with a hand.

"I want to hear your moans." Severus stated, reaching up and pinning both wrists down by Harry's sides, unable to move them out of the strong grip.

The restriction had him tensing his thighs, inadvertently clamping them around the older man's shoulders and neck as he rode the rollercoaster of pleasure. He keened and whined, moaned out his fever in high pitched tones, and in return, Severus gave off various hums with what he hoped was appreciation. When the tip of his erection reached the back of the mans throat, it grew tighter and reminded him of the ravenous encounters he'd had in the past with his lovers. Of course, until Malfoy, there had been no men, only women… and he couldn't remember what happened with the blonde, so he liked to pretend this was his first time.

"That's it, Harry, let me hear those beautiful noises. No one but I is going to hear them."

Whilst it seemed surreal, Harry let himself go, carrying away from reality because this wouldn't happen in real life, would it? How could this irresistibly attractive man ever be interested in a teen like him? But oh, he was making things difficult to resist, and he felt the need to return the favour he was being granted.

"My turn, let me take you." Harry sounded out lamely, he didn't really know what to say in this situation but he supposed his true desires were one thing.

"I think not. Don't you want to know what it felt like to be taken, like you so greedily took my godson?"

"Y-You've seen that video?"

Severus chuckled, "What am I, a pervert? No, but I have heard about it and saw the effects of your romp for myself."

Harry had to stop himself from reminding the man that he _was_ a pervert considering their age difference, but decided it was a moot point in this instance and instead enjoyed for all it was worth. God, he couldn't fathom what it might feel like to have a cock up his ass, he'd only ever experimented with his fingers and at a stretch, he could manage maybe two fingers, but it hurt.

Letting out a strangled cry and his body tensing, he felt something probing his entrance, with a quick look down the man was smirking up at him. The hand that was evidently between his legs and not stroking his cock, was being brought up to Severus's mouth and he stuck his index finger between his lips, sucking just like he'd been sucking Harry off. A devilish smile was what he'd have to call it when Severus let his index finger wander back down to his backside and lazily draw circles around the tight nub.

"Will you let me do this?" Severus asked, his voice dangerously deep with arousal, "Can I breach this tight ring and claim you this afternoon? You have been so good for me these past few weeks and I would very much like to show my appreciation."

Wow, Harry was going to experience what those men in his porn videos got to have, what he'd given Draco, he was going to have that delicious erection slide into his ass and rammed like he was being owned. He thrust his hips upwards and into the hand that was teasing him still, the finger at his entrance breaching the tight wall, which led him to gasp out of mostly shock.

"I take that as a yes?"

Harry groaned, " _Yes!_ " He breathed out with a rasped edge in his voice, "I don't know what it feels like, but make me feel good."

That was all the encouragement he could voice, but he couldn't help his body's natural reaction to tense. He felt warmth engulfing the head of his cock as the finger slide further, slowly working in and out, allowing him something pleasurable to think about as he was undoubtedly prepared for a more girthy length. However, the finger suddenly withdrew and with widened eyes he saw the man looking passionately at him, tapping the outside of his thigh.

"Roll over, knees on the edge of the bed."

Doing so immediately, Harry lurched forward when he felt hands at his cheeks, pulling them apart for the best rimming of his life. It was warm and wet, licking generously around his tight hole and pushing hard against the nub for entrance. Gasping into the sheets, he dropped his chest to the covers, his forehead rubbing against the cotton surface as he tried to get his head around all the pleasure.

" _Fuck._ " Severus ground out in a brief reprieve from his tasting.

An emotion bloomed in Harry's chest, never having felt quite so cherished before and it resonated deep in his loins. The groan associated with it was echoed with the pushing back of his hips, wanting more pressure against his ass hole, wanting more than he'd ever craved before. The grip on his cheeks was hard, he was half expecting to be pulled in half but then he felt that tongue lapping down the cleft and pleasure ensued. It was clear he was very damp back there, very lubricated, but when he heard the telltale sound of spitting before the tongue was back, his back was arching and pushing him back into the touches before he could stop himself.

"Unbelievable." Severus commented, and when Harry glanced behind him, getting a good view from between his legs, he saw the man rummaging around with something on the floor, "I never imagined you would turn into such a whore for me, Harry."

"Will you hurry up, already?" Harry argued, and angled his chest to allow himself to work a hand between his collapsed body and the bed to touch himself.

"So wanton." Harry moaned at the observation before he heard the subtle tearing of a sachet.

Pulling on himself gently to get some friction for his unbridled and needing desires, he managed to look behind himself once more and was granted with a very appealing sight of his neighbor wearing nothing but a condom. His length was hard and red, showing Harry that the need was very much reciprocated and growled in a kitten-like fashion when it disappeared from his view, pressing against his tight hole. Hissing when the coolness of lubrication ran down his cleft it was rubbed in around the right area with the rest hopefully being coated along Severus's erection.

"I just need you to relax, Harry."

The words were said in a deep voice that dripped with seduction, but there were kind tones that had him letting out a breath of apprehension he hadn't know was being held. Stroking himself off, he focused on that rather than the pressure against his ass, which worked for a split second before the pain threw him a loop. It was a strange pain, horrible but laced with pleasure, one that he hadn't experienced before and was certainly hoping he could have it more often. A warm hand was placed on the small of his back, and he could tell by the way it slipped around that there was lube still apparent on the fingers. He arched his back again, feeling that hand slide around and inadvertently changing the angle at which Severus's cock was moving inside. The cry and feeling were immediate and he bucked backwards in surprise, taking the rest of the mans cock.

"Jesus Christ." Severus groaned, both hands moving and stilling at Harry's hips.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry moaned, panting heavily and his hand going fully at his own erection, which, unfortunately was ripped away and pinned at the small of his slicked back, "Hey!"

"Let's not stop the fun so soon, hmm?" To emphasize his point, Severus gently ground his hips against Harry's backside, giving the teen a very full feeling, "Not too sore?" He continued on to ask, and Harry could feel the weight coming down along his back as the man bent forward.

"N-No, it's f-fine."

"Good, you better hold on." Severus's words held so much promise, and before the snapping of hips came fully against each other, Harry cried out from sheer intoxicated arousal.

Safe to say, neither of them lasted long and it ended with Harry being roughly pulled up so his back was against Severus's chest, whilst the man held him there with a strong hand around his throat. Looking back, Harry would have laughed at the words being whispered in his ear from _take it, Harry_ , all the way to, _like that don't you, dirty boy, take Daddy's cock._ The last one had him shuddering and spasming into orgasm, but now they lay beside each other and Harry tightly held in strong arms, the duvet cover thrown aside but a simple sheet covering them for comfort and modesty rather than anything else.

 **. . .**

Huddled on the couch in front of the television, Harry was dramatically wearing the same v-neck jumper that seemed to be popping up at every turn and snuggled under a blanket as he scrolled through Severus's Netflix account. He felt like something light and humorous considering how dog tired he was… and sore. It was a weird sore, not completely unpleasant, but enough to remind him that his neighbor, his parents friend and his friends father, had claimed him for the afternoon.

"Indian, Chinese or Pizza?"

Harry looked over the back of the couch, smiling coyly and wriggling in his seat subtly, "Chinese sounds good."

"Perfect, order whatever." Severus instructed, placing the local Chinese menu into Harry's lap and pressing a gentle kiss on the bruises that littered his throat, "I'll eat anything."

" _Anything_?" Harry smirked, looking at the menu.

" _Anything_." The voice whispered in his ear before stepping back and disappearing up the stairs.

Harry giggled quietly to himself and felt around under the blankets for his phone, pulling it up but there were no notifications. Dropping it into his lap, he relaxed into the couch and pouted, finding a silly romantic comedy and starting it without waiting for Severus to come back. He knew what he wanted to order on the menu, doubting it had changed since he'd left.

Glancing towards the stairs, he felt strange sitting there alone and pulled the blankets around himself for comfort with a gentle frown. This might have been how Draco felt after their night of brief romance, if it could be called romance, a pretty loose term really. Sighing, he picked up his phone once more and bit his lip, unlocking it to see his messages to Draco, he _did_ say he would meet the blonde for coffee.

"Decided what to order?"

Startling slightly, Harry held out the menu, "Two chicken egg fried noodles and half a dozen spring rolls… and get some wantons too."

"Hungry boy," Severus commented light heartedly, "Why don't you ring it through and have it delivered. Beer?"

"Yes please."

Doing as he was told, finally the man sat down beside him and passed over a beer. There was an arm settled around his shoulders that held him close and Harry felt like there was something right about it all, this was the most time they'd spent alone together and after their afternoon, he was glad he didn't have to immediately go back home. Severus was quite humorous and seemed very at ease with their situation, lightly mocking him for the choice in movie, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them.

Their food arrived and they ate straight from the containers, still lazily sitting on the couch and watching the movie. When Stacy came home, understandably, Severus moved away quickly and slid down the couch to give Harry room. She sat onto the couch between them and for the first time, it made him feel awkward about their relationship.

"Ooh, is that a spring roll?" She asked, before plucking it from Harry's container and winking, "Oh my god, Harry are those hickeys?" She laughed, pointing at his neck.

"U-Uh, what?'" He scrambled to cover them up with his hand but she simply laughed harder and pulled his arm down.

Looking, once more, like a deer caught in headlights, Harry's gaze flicked to Severus who had frozen and was surreptitiously glancing in the teens direction, before taking a half committed mouthful of beer to seem uninterested in the conversation.

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Er- no you don't, she's from Gryffindor and just stopped through to see me." Harry lied, blushing for added effect.

"And then you decided to hang out with my dad? You're weird, Potter." She playfully punched him and then turned to her father, moving across to poke around his container of take away.

"Did you not eat, sweetheart?" Severus asked, switching into his father mode instantly.

"Of course I did, but it wasn't Chinese and you know how much I like wantons."

Shaking his head at her antics, she stole the rest of his container and skipped to the kitchen for a fork, since she couldn't use chopsticks like Severus. When she disappeared, the mans expression changed from the kind one he'd seen, to one that implored Harry to understand that their night was being cut short. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Stacy came back in and Harry nodded at the unspoken situation.

"I should get going, it's late and I'm sure mum and dad are back now."

"They are." The girl commented confidently.

Letting the blanket fall from his shoulders, he stood and looked at the older man, "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Any time, Harry. I may ask for your services tomorrow, if you are free. I'm thinking about pruning back the roses, does that sound like something you could do?"

"I'm sure mum has some tips." He smiled, and swiped the wanton Stacy was about to eat.

"Hey!"

"Snooze you lose, see you later." He grinned, though it dropped away from his face the moment he stepped outside and the light breeze caught his face.

After his parents inquisition about what he'd been up to all day, he finally made it to his bedroom and slid down the back of the door, tears stinging at his eyes. It was ridiculous, he was crying over literally nothing. Perhaps it was the emotional release from having lost his gay virginity properly, but he shouldn't have been feeling so sad, not especially since he lost it to the kindest man he knew. Wiping his eyes from the threat of more tears, he shook himself and went to bed. He half expected and half hoped that something similar might happen again tomorrow with Severus, but he wasn't holding his breath.

 **. . .**

Having tossed and turned, he only woke to his mother shaking his shoulder gently and the sun blearing into his room. Informing him of the time, she ran a hand through is hair and informed him that there was someone waiting for him downstairs. When he asked who, his eyes went wide.

"He tried calling earlier, and said if you weren't up to helping today, it was no problem. Is everything all right, darling? You look as though you've been crying."

"I'm fine, just trying to adjust to this summer break thing."

"Okay, well should I tell him you're not feeling well?"

"I'll be down in a second."

"All right. Now, I'm off to run errands, you'll let me know if you're home for dinner?"

"I will."

"Good, behave for Severus, he's doing you a great favor to have you helping him, so don't muck him about." She lightly scolded him and he nodded, yawning unexpectedly.

When she was gone, he looked around for his phone and found it under the pile of clothes he'd stripped from last night, including Severus's jumper. There were five missed calls from the man and three messages, how had he not heard these?

 _S: Goodnight, Harry._

 _S: Everything all right?_

 _S: I have tried calling you, several times. Please pick up. Can you come around today?_

He felt bad for having missed all these attempts and quickly thumbed a message, knowing his mother would be leaving very shortly and wouldn't mind leaving Severus alone in their house. As if on cue, he heard the front door close and messaged the man back.

 _H: Come upstairs?_

He was sure it took less than a minute before a gentle knock at his door was heard and the man emerged, looking oddly concerned.

"Hi." Harry said, sitting up.

"Is there a reason for ghosting me?"

"Sleep?" Harry replied, looking sheepishly up at him, "I promise."

Severus nodded and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Harry removed himself from the bed and started rummaging around for something to wear, picking up the jumper first and folding it the best he could. Handing it over, Severus looked at it for a moment before taking it and placing it on the bed.

"Are you free today?"

"I am." Harry replied, stopping what he was doing and looking at the man.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure, let me just – "

"Wear a nice shirt, jeans or shorts will be acceptable, but no sandals." Severus cut him off and Harry turned to him frowning.

"Okay? Any particular reason?"

Severus closed their distance, putting a hand on Harry's dresser and leaning forward, "I thought a change of scenery might be nice, and since I do not have work today…"

Beaming, Harry nodded before he was allowed a brief kiss on his swollen lips, wondering how on earth he'd managed to dodge those questions, especially when he gasped at the small dark purple patches spaced along his neck. It was tempting, so, very tempting, to go in for another kiss, but he refrained and instead went about getting ready. He looked gingerly over his shoulder when he was about to strip from his boxer briefs, only to have Severus raised an eyebrow and smirk smugly at him.

"Don't mind me." He purred, briefly glancing at where the edge of the bed was and taking a seat, the view perfect for looking at everything.

"And what if my mother comes back?" He huffed, his thumbs teasing the band on his briefs.

"Like that will stop me. If you'd like, I would be more than happy to help you there."

God, the smugness in that mans voice was enough to get Harry twitching, and the more he hesitated and thought about it, the more that gathering arousal grew in his abdomen. Trying not to think about it anymore, he was happy the man stayed where he was, but by the time he was fully dressed, his needs were obvious as the bulge in his jeans.

Walking outside and across to his neighbors, the beautifully clean Jaguar was sitting in the drive, and Severus unlocked it with the remote key. Stacy was poking her head out the door, pouting and asking where they were off too.

"The hardware store, dear. Can I pick something up for you?" Harry huffed, the man was even sarcastic with his daughter.

He didn't ask where they were going, instead he enjoyed the ride, putting his window all the way down and lazily propping his arm on the door, hand catching the wind as it whistled past them. There was some trash music on the radio, it had been promptly changed from the talk back station Severus obviously listened to normally and the thought made Harry smile. The drive was silent, save for said pop music, and the scenery became more coastal the longer they kept going. After just over an hour of driving, Harry saw the first signs of a beach and was glad he wore a looser and light summer shirt, matching what Severus had been wearing but in a different colour than black.

"You want me in jeans and a shirt for the beach?" He teased.

"Fine dining along the beach, Harry." Severus commented, smiling behind his Aviators but not taking his eyes off the road.

They came to a stop in the valet area of a swanky hotel that was up on a raised area of land, overlooking the main beach. His neighbor had said lunch, were they here just for lunch or was he expecting to check them into a room for the evening? Taking a slow, deep breath, he followed Severus towards the restaurant and they were taken to a seat with what he thought was the best view in the entire establishment, with a front row seat to the beach outside.

"Wow." He commented, letting Severus take his seat as he sat down.

"The view is spectacular."

"It really is," Harry agreed, then smirked at the man who had taken up the drinks menu, pausing when he felt the teens gaze through his Ray Bans, "Is this a date?"

He received no response, instead, the twitch at the corner of the older man's lips that were the start of a smirk. So, it _was_ a date, how strange… All he'd wanted at the start of summer was some money, now he was going to be finishing up with a romance he'd never be able to tell anyone? It was fantastic and exciting, whilst also daunting.

A waitress came over and took their orders, Severus trying to order a bottle of Moet for them to share, but Harry insisting he only drank beer, and soon they were looking out at the clear blue ocean. There was hardly any wind, simply a light breeze, and Harry relaxed into his chair, wincing in a mild discomfort, which didn't go unnoticed from his companion. The man leaned forward, his arms resting on the table and one hand reaching out for something, that wasn't clear to Harry at that point.

"Yesterday was quite incredible, I wanted you to know that it was greatly enjoyed." At this he moved one hand forward, indicating he wanted to touch Harry's.

"And you figured that taking me to a pricey hotel on the beach was the way to go?"

"Indeed."

"A man could get used to this treatment." Harry smiled, joking so he didn't make things too sentimental.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, or Severus, they both leaned back into their chairs as the beers arrived and were looking at each other from behind their sunglasses. Harry ran a couple of fingers down his neck, conscious of the hickeys he sported and fiddled with the collar on his shirt.

"I apologise for those, I'll be more careful next time." Severus was so casual about it all that it set butterflies in Harry's stomach.

"So, there's a next time?"

"If you are agreeable of course. That body of yours is simply sinful to the eye, though I get more pleasure than most, knowing personally your mouth is better."

Harry huffed with a wry smile, "How would you know? I haven't shown you yet."

"My point has been proven, minx." Severus teased, this time showing teeth with his smile.

Whilst lunch was good, great even, and feeling bold from the several beers he'd consumed over the lunch period, Harry took hold of the mans hand as they slowly walked along a boardwalk that lined the shore. There was little chance of seeing anyone they knew here, so he felt safe, and felt safe knowing Severus was allowing it, he knew if it weren't the right time, then they wouldn't be engaging with this behaviour. Overall, he had a great afternoon, delicious food and a tasty view – the beach sights were also good.

Back in the car, and Severus was taking them for a drive, Harry didn't know where, only that they were driving into higher ground and looked out the window keenly to see where they might go. Leaning against the center console, he daringly placed his hand lightly on the top of the man's thigh, just letting it rest there for a moment before he made soft and short movements with his thumb.

Pulling up into a car park, the teen realized they were at the top lookout for the area and his mouth popped open at the stunning views. They were on top of the world, and Harry's hand was still on Severus's thigh, uncontested. _Minx, you say?_ He thought sneakily, letting his fingers massage the firm muscle slightly to the inside of his neighbors thigh. The man sighed, shifting in his seat and once the car was in park and the engine turned off, he relaxed his legs, letting them open more. This was essentially Harry's cue, and he knew it, it was time to show the man what his mouth could do.

"Thank you for lunch, sir." Harry commented, pulling his sunglasses off and placing them on he dashboard.

"You are most welcome." Severus replied, doing the same.

"But, I really should show you _how_ appreciative I am."

"Oh?" Severus hummed, looking directly at Harry with a sultry passion that set the teens loins alight.

Swallowing heavily, he nodded, noting the sudden change in his breathing already, " _Y-Yes_."

A wicked grin appeared on the mans face before he leaned sideways and pressed their lips together. It was slow and soft, a hand coming up to cup the side of his face too. Severus propped his closest arm on the back of Harry's seat and angled his body better, getting into the kiss that was getting steamy, quickly. When they broke away, the panting from the younger man was more than noticeable, but he went in for another battle, wrestling his hands into the mans lap and attacking the zip. He was rushing, for what he believed to be a good reason, and was surprised when he felt a hand lay across his, stopping him.

"Rushing was for yesterday, Harry. Unless your parents require you back soon, there is ample time to play." Severus's calm voice was maddening, where was his breathlessness?

Blushing, Harry nodded and focused on the one important task of undoing the mans pants, teasing and rubbing the currently soft cock that hardened at his brief touch. It wasn't until he had hand wrapped around the base that he heard the hitching of breath, but made the mistake of looking Severus in the eye, oh, it was a purely seductive look that would have melted butter.

"You want it, Harry?" Severus then asked, moving close but not kissing, simply taking Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

A whimper was the teens response, he finally had the man in his hands, the girthy length was almost fully erect and he was as impressed as he had been previously when seeing it. Not sure how it was all going to fit in his mouth, he decided to descend on it regardless, lapping eagerly at the length and sucking the top, restricted only by the odd seated position. It was soon rectified when Severus reclined his chair and scooted up higher, doing the same to Harry's chair to accommodate the position. The warmth of the mans hand in his hair had him moaning whilst the length was in his mouth, it seemed he was being guided on his technique but didn't feel as if it were a direct result of his work. He obviously knew what he liked, so why not make sure he enjoyed it?

"Harry?" Severus's voice had dropped about two octaves, and pulled on his hair, indicating he should look at the man, "Is this what you like?"

Smirking evilly, Harry nodded and licked his lips for good measure.

"Dear lord, you are sinful," Severus groaned, pulling Harry in for a kiss, "Now, get back down there and take Daddy's cock like you mean it."

Harry gasped, his face then softened and he whimpered at the dark, arousing tone used, a gentle pout added for good measure. There were a couple of whispered expletives as a result from hearing the man speak in such a way and he could feel his own erection straining in his jeans. It hadn't been quite so noticeable mere seconds before that statement, but now he was sure it would be weeping into his briefs. If there was anything in this world he would never tire from, it would be hearing Severus speak to him in that dirty manner.

"Such a good boy."

The praise was music to his ears, so he upped his pace, sucking harder and twisting more as he stroked the base section of the man's aroused length. Freeing up his other hand, he tried to shimmy the mans trousers down more so he could fondle the delicate balls, knowing he shouldn't neglect them and was instantly rewarded with a grunt and raising of hips. With the hand still in his hair holding him from going higher than a particular point, and the raising of hips, he was forced to deep throat the cock and blushed in horror when he made a choking sound.

" _Fuck_ , Harry."

The man enjoyed hearing him sound like that? He wanted to say something, but obviously, his mouth was still rather full. Instead, he took a deep breath and made himself take the cock deep into his mouth once more. The deep grunt was his reward, even though he sounded like he was gagging on something unpleasant, however, the little actions from Severus told him it was something very enjoyable and continued for a few more minutes, alternating and abusing his throat.

" _Yes_." The hiss was strained and Harry scrunched his eyes closed when the grip in his hair was to the point of becoming painful, "That's _it_ , Harry. J-Just a little mo-re – "

The rest of the sentence was cut of with a deep growl and the mother of all deep dives into his throat as the man climaxed. Good thing Harry had a good gag reflex as he was forcefully held down with the mans ejaculating erection half way down his esophagus, gagging in what he thought was an unattractive way. He spluttered when his head was finally let go and the burn he felt when he tried swallowing he figured was worth it. Feeling dazed, and a little light headed, Severus was cupping his cheek and making him look up at him.

"Your appreciation has been noted." Severus commented smirking, his eyes darting down to a drop of saliva that had escaped Harry's slackened mouth.

 **. . .**

 ***fans herself***


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _ **I feel like that last chapter is going to be hard to beat… So, I hope you like this one too.**_

 **. . .**

The drive home had been brought forward after Severus had received a phone call from a colleague, demanding his presence to oversee a surgery. Whilst disappointed, Harry completely understood, even though he had to watch the man from his bedroom walking about packing a bag. Neither of them knew how long he was going to be away for, but Harry couldn't dwell on it and decided he could take the time away to think about things, and perhaps meet up with Draco for a coffee. Whatever he was going to do, it would be done with a high-necked shirt or a scarf, thanks to Severus for having left the mother of all bruised hickeys on his neck as a reminder to whom he belonged. What ever happened to apologizing for the previous marks?

He decided to meet Draco the following day down at the local Starbucks and with the money Severus had given him for _helping_ around the house, he bought a small bunch of flowers and committed to buying the blonde his coffee. He saw the usually confident teen standing just outside on the street and smiled as he approached.

"Hey, Draco." Harry greeted, handing him the small flowers.

"What are these for?"

"Well, I thought you might like them and this is me apologizing for not only shagging you and forgetting about it, but also hanging up on you the other night." He explained offering a softened expression and gentle shrug.

"Well… Thank you. The flowers were unnecessary but are appreciated."

Sitting outside, they relaxed into their seats and the air grew thick with tension. Draco was staring blatantly into his coffee and Harry was watching him but trying to be subtle about it.

"I should have texted you when I found out what happened."

"No, that's okay… I mean it was just a one night stand right?"

Harry winced, "Well, I feel like I took something from you," The feeling resonating with him more because of losing that very same thing with Severus, "And I'm not even gay."

"Aren't you?" Draco looked up.

"Not like you, anyway." He backtracked.

"So, there's a little in there?"

"Okay, fine. _Yes, yes I like guys_." Harry finally admitted, sighing and slouching back in his chair, grumbling.

The statement seemed to cheer Draco up and he sat straighter, leaning across the table with a smirk, "Let me guess, it was a man who did _that_ , to you?"

Startling, he instinctively reached up to cover it and was treated to a signature Malfoy laugh that had everyone from the neighboring tables glancing in their direction. Blushing horribly and feeling sick to his stomach that Severus wasn't around he sipped on his coffee as a distraction before Draco launched into retelling what actually happened between them.

"I have the video." Harry cut in at one point, and Draco paused, blinking at him.

"Video?"

"Of that night. Pansy took it, whilst Hermione was there watching too."

"Oh…" The teen blushed, "Can you send it to me?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't share it around, it's not that I don't regret doing what we did but the next – " He lowered his voice and leaned across the table so he could whisper, "I'd rather not see it pop up the next time I'm watching porn."

The laugh he received to that admission was delayed and after a solid fifteen minutes of said laughing, Harry had to pick him up off the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks at how humorous that comment had been. Of course, it made Harry feel no better, especially when he went over to meet Stacy later that day to see what she was doing. A dip in the pool, turned into grabbing takeaways and then pilfering through her fathers liquor cabinet. By midnight he was passed out on the couch, Stacy in front of the gas fire, also passed out.

It had been good catching up with her when his sister wasn't around, but when he woke up later on, Stacy had disappeared, most likely into her room and he had started shivering at the cool air on his short sleeve tee. Still drunk, he stumbled through the house and went up the stairs, it wasn't like Severus was going to mind if he fell asleep in his bed, and he could just tell Stacy that he didn't know who's room he'd entered if she caught him.

It was a well-rested feeling he experienced when he woke later in the morning, and he stretched out languidly, feeling the Egyptian cotton sheets skimming over his naked body. He grinned with his eyes still closed and rolled around for a little while, taking in the mans intoxicating scent from the pillows and sheets before he ventured into finding his phone. It was closer to lunch than he realised but that didn't matter, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Shifting, he felt the sensitive head of his morning erection brushing against the sheets and glanced down to see the tenting.

His eyes widened when he thought of the perfect thing to tease Severus with and took his erection in hand, sitting up against the headboard so the sheet pooled around his waist. He hoped this wasn't too daring, sleeping in the mans bed was one thing when he wasn't around, but fooling around and wanking, well that was unchartered territory, wasn't it? Pushing on through, he opened the camera on his phone and snapped a teasing shot of the clear bulge beneath the sheets, before pushing them down a little so he could take another of the base of his cock and the sheet.

Grinning, he looked over at his bedroom through the window and remembered the night he had jerked off with the man standing at that precise window. Even closing his eyes now, he could recall the predatory look he was given and felt the corresponding throb in his balls. How could he not do it? He was alone in the mans bed for Christ sake, it was too tempting.

He didn't last long, and came all over his stomach after carefully registering that spoiling Severus's sheets probably wasn't the wisest idea. Taking his phone once more, he took several snaps of the evidence shining on his abdomen and chest, making sure his face wasn't in the shot. He _did_ however, make sure the older man would be able to see where he was, even though he knew it was a risk.

 _H: Hope your trip is going well._

 _H: I have a confession, Stacy and I raided your alcohol last night…_

He wasn't sure if he had been expecting a response immediately, but when he did, it gave him a giddy feeling that had his face splitting with a smile.

 _S: If you marked my carpet, you can be the one to clean it._

 _H: Not quite, but I have been naughty._

Harry grinned and scrolled through the photos to find the best one to send. He decided just to go all out and send the one where he'd just climaxed, the evidence catching the light from curtains that hadn't been drawn.

 _S: Is that so? Do explain._

 _H: [photo]_

 _S: Are you in my bed, Harry?_

 _H: I might be…_

Laughing with pure giddy excitement, Harry rolled onto his side and bit his lip. He was going to be in so much trouble, he could tell, but the only problem with that was the renewed interest his groin showed. Tensing his thighs together, his heart rate spiked when a reply came through.

 _S: Daddy is very disappointed in his little minx._

 _Oh my god_ , he thought. Why was it that when the man referred to himself as that, it made him instantly hard? Mm, yes, he could imagine that deep baritone voice now, whispering it into his ear, caressing his body.

 _H: I wish you were here._

 _S: It would certainly be better than being in a room with these inane people._

Harry could just imagine the man letting out a deep growl and going down on him. Letting out a sigh, Harry forgot to message back and instead took his stiffening cock back in his hand, thinking about Severus getting angry towards his colleagues. Rubbing his hand over the fresh erection, he gave up the restraint of slowly stroking himself and went for it, arching his back and biting his lip to silence the moans that were trying to escape. He was only interrupted when his phone started vibrating, and glancing sideways, he saw Severus's name scrolling across the top. His heart lurched into his mouth and letting go of himself, he scrambled to click the call on, breathless and almost panting down the line.

["Hello, Harry."]

If he hadn't of been lying down, he was sure just hearing the deep voice would turned his legs to jelly, "H-Hello, Mr. Snape."

["I see you've been having fun in my bed."]

"Aren't you supposed to be monitoring a surgery?" He asked lamely.

["That was last night, today is a conference, but I have a good mind to come home and tend to the little brat messing up my sheets."]

Squeaking, Harry giggled out of sheer shock of this actually being a situation he was in. Grinning regardless, his lip was between his teeth, breathing labored and body full of arousal. He wouldn't have minded if the man came into the room right now and finished off round two for him, but that wasn't going to happen… or maybe he could have some verbal assistance through the call?

There was a sigh at the end of the phone, ["You are testing my will, Harry."]

"And you're teasing mine. Do you have time to talk?"

["I do, why? What are you up to?"]

Harry's panting should have been a dead giveaway, but he let a small moan slip out too, just to be sure the man could hear him.

["Ah, I think I can tell. My, my, what a little wanton Lolita you are. Are you aching for me, Harry?"]

" _Y-Yes_ , wanting you…" Harry trailed off, his tone breathy.

["Let me hear those sweet moans, can you imagine my hands on you? Oh, that pert backside of yours in the air and so begging to be taken. Is that what you would want, Harry? Do you want to feel me inside you?"]

Gasping, the orgasm was intense, and his entire body went rigid with trying to keep himself quiet in case Stacy heard the commotion through the closed bedroom door. He was hot, his forehead damp with aroused sweat gathered by his forbidden actions. He was distantly aware of a chuckle coming through the headset on his phone and whined into the speaker, noting the returning panted breaths on the other end.

["You know, Harry, if I wasn't at this dull meeting I would be right there with you. Now, I want you to get cleaned up and go home. Heaven forbid your mother walks into your bedroom and sees the interesting sight of her son in my bed."]

"Shit." Harry said, completely having forgotten about that and tripping on the sheets as he went into the bathroom.

["I should be back tomorrow afternoon. Should I even waste my breath in telling you to behave?"]

Harry smirked and grinned at his flushed expression in the mirror, "It wouldn't be half as fun if I did what you said."

Severus hummed and they hung up promptly after that. Looking at the large walk in shower, he decided it was easier to quickly wash himself down here than being bombarded with questions at home. The hot water felt amazing and he felt the left over residue from his hangover disappearing. After having made the bed in record time and making sure everything looked as it should, he finally emerged down stairs to find Stacy and her birds nest of black hair moping around.

"Oh, thank fuck you're here. I didn't know where you'd gone."

He laughed cautiously, and ran a hand through his damp hair, "I think I fell asleep on your dads bed. Do you want to go grab some food?"

"Shit, Harry." She laughed, thinking his flushed expression was because of embarrassment, "Yes, let's go get food, I don't feel like leftovers."

 **. . .**

Harry was sitting at his computer, trying to stay away from the ruckus downstairs that were the guests his parents had invited over. Sighing and slouching, there was a knock at the door before Rose waltzed in, shutting it behind her and falling backwards onto his bed. With a look of annoyance, he spun around in his chair, elbows resting on the arms of his chair and pouting distastefully.

"Can I help you?" He asked, then raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored and they're loud." She commented, turning her head to the side.

"Yeah, they are." Harry replied, noting that Severus's bedroom light was on but no one walking about.

"Can we go get take out or something? I'm hungry and they're cooking lamb on the barbeque."

Considering it a moment, he nodded, "What do you feel like? And please don't say pizza."

"McDonalds?"

"What? Do you want a happy meal or something?" He laughed, and she threw some discarded clothes at him, the belt of his trousers hitting his forehead with an audible donk.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She sat up, looking worried as he rubbed his forehead but mumbled he was fine.

"Whatever, let's go." He said, getting up and grabbing his wallet and keys.

Driving down the road, they were mostly silent and Harry kept wrinkling his forehead with the throbbing of the belt hitting his face. He really did hate his sister sometimes, she was so annoying but unfortunately he did love her too. Their trip was fleeting, the fast food restaurant was only a few blocks away and he made them go through the drive through. Not feeling up to eating much, Harry simply snagged a few fries as payment for driving her down and before he knew it they were back. If possible the laughter and noise coming from their guests was louder and he heard Rose groan as they walked in the main foyer. In the distance, he could see some of his parents friends but he figured it would be fine to say hello on his way to grab some snacks. He knew there was some left over dip in the fridge and a packet of chips in the cupboard had his name written all over them.

The Weasley couple was there, as were the Longbottoms, which was quite bizarre that at least Ron or Neville didn't make the trip over. He could have done with seeing one of his friends today after having spend the day being ridiculed by Malfoy yesterday and Pansy still ripping him out about the, _sex tape_. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he entered, but the moment Molly saw him she was getting up out of her seat from outside and meeting him on the threshold to the house. Their decking was covered and decorated with fairy lights, and various other smaller lamps that lit the area nicely, he always enjoyed being out here in the summer. Maybe not with so many people however.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Good, thank you Molly. How's Ginny and the Twins? I haven't had a chance really to catch up with them recently."

She doted on him motherly, "Ginny is on a summer break trip with her girlfriends to celebrate the transition into college, so you won't have a chance to see her. Fred and George have started their own business in the next county, so they're busy too. Oh, you must go and see them at some point, they would love to see you."

Smiling warmly at him, they exchanged a brief hug and then he held a hand on his shoulder. Lily was offering him a drink, but he said he wouldn't stay and was just down for some food. He casually mentioned that the festivities were rather loud, but she waved him off as she usually did and tended to his father by getting him another beer.

Looking back into the house, he decided that he'd done his share of socializing with his parents friends and went to walk inside when Mr. Weasley's voice, "Ah, here he is," caused him to stop and glance over his shoulder. Relief was evident on his face at the sight of Severus, but it seemed that he hadn't been expected and Lily went over to give him a welcoming hug. Stacy was lingering behind her father, but promptly walked through the crowds, winking at Harry and disappearing into their house.

"Traffic was lighter than I thought, made it back not long ago. I hope I haven't intruded." Severus was resting a hand on the small of his mothers back, but the gaze was strictly on Harry.

"Nonsense, Severus. You are always welcome here. Would you like a wine? We were just about to start getting ready for dinner."

"That would be lovely," Severus said, but refused to let Lily lift another finger, "I'm sure Harry can help me."

Hearing his name, Harry smiled and nodded, raking a hand through his hair, almost embarrassed at seeing the older man in his house. He supposed this should be normal, after all, the last communication they had was Harry sending him a… _I sent him an unsolicited dick picture._ The realization was like a bucket of cold water washing over him and as they entered the kitchen, alone, he forgot why they were there.

"You're back."

"A wonderful observation, Harry."

The teen flushed, shaking his head and remembering he was there to get wine, "Red, okay?" He asked, walking into the butlers pantry where that wine was kept.

He should have expected to have the man follow him in, that he would use that opportunity to commit an inappropriate act between them as a reunion for the man coming back. However, he was unprepared for being trapped against the counter, hands on hips and lips at his neck. Severus took a deep breath and then physically relaxed, winding an arm around Harry's midsection, holding him close.

"A little devil, misbehaving in my absence. I had actually hoped to see you this evening, preferably in my bed, but I suppose this will do."

"You told me to leave, otherwise I would have happily been waiting there for you." Harry said softly, aware that anyone could come in at that moment and see them like this.

"I must work through the day tomorrow, however I would love to have your company tomorrow evening."

"What if I can't wait that long?" Harry teased, biting his lip and pushing back against the hips that held him there.

"You may come over earlier, though I cannot guarantee you my attention." Severus took another deep breath and Harry gasped when teeth nipped at the shell of his ear.

"You say that, but then do stuff like this. Why can't we do it tonight?" Feeling brave and bold, Harry pushed back harder, giving himself enough space to quickly spin around so he was looking at the man.

Severus then grabbed at his ass and pulled them close together, running his nose up the length of Harry's neck, before finding his lips and pressing against them desperately. Moving his hands lower, he pressed his fingers into the flesh of the teens thighs and pulled him up, setting Harry up on the counter and pushing things out of the way in the process.

"You want this now? Here?" Severus growled, not letting Harry speak before plundering his mouth once more.

Whimpering in a wantonly fashion, Harry was left out of breath and wanting when the man showed some restraint and pulled away, shaking his head. Sliding off the counter, he was tempted to drop on his knees and give the man pleasure knowing it would be returned, but when there was a clinking of glass very close by, he spun around and grabbed the first bottle of red he could find and held it out.

"Will this do?" He asked, his voice weak and breathy.

" _If you can sneak over this evening, then I may indulge you._ " Severus whispered, kissing Harry once more, "This will be fine." He continued in a normal voice and they walked out of the butlers pantry straight after.

Severus then made his way out to where the rest of the party was, almost as if he hadn't just been about to fuck Harry senseless in the kitchen. He envied the man, knowing that his own cheeks were feeling warm and flushed. He could easily sneak out tonight, but suddenly, he didn't know if he wanted to take the risk when the man was going to make time for him the following evening. Grabbing the chips, dip, and swiping a can of cola from the fridge, he passed through the dining area, taking one last glance at Severus who was laughing at something Molly said.

 **. . .**

Regardless of whether Harry had intended on heading over to see Severus that night or not, he woke the next morning in his own bed and rolled onto the empty packet of chips that he'd eaten for dinner. He was sure the dip was somewhere, but at that moment, he wasn't laying on it, so considered that a win. There were a couple of messages on his phone from Severus, one asking where he was, and the other confirming their plans for today.

 _H: Morning, I fell asleep. See you this afternoon_?

 _S: Aim for four o'clock._

 _Yes, sir_ , he thought sarcastically, rolling out of bed and finding he had bits of chip in his hair when ruffling it. Downstairs was a mess too, and his mother was wandering around picking various plates and leftovers up. Deciding to help, he went around and disposed of the empty bottles of beer and wine in their recycling bin when he saw something strange in their neighbors front yard.

 _What the…_ Harry observed a woman, easily in her thirties, raking up the leaves that had fallen from the tree between their fences and folded his arms. Pouting, and narrowing his eyes, he walked back inside and continued cleaning, moving to doing some dishes for his mother. When he was done, and hands had been dried, he went to find his phone and thumbed message to Severus, knowing that he shouldn't just turn up unannounced.

 _H: Why is there a lady cleaning your front lawn?_

 _H: She's raking up leaves?_

 _S: That's my gardener._

"What?" Harry screeched, running to the French doors to his balcony and looking now into the backyard to see her taking out the lawn mower.

He didn't message back, instead he decided to stew over it for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon. With butterflies developing in his stomach over having to wait, when it was almost four o'clock, he couldn't wait any longer and went through the shared gate, eying the woman suspiciously as he moved towards the house.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing here?" Stacy asked from the couch, pulling her ear buds from her ears, and he motioned with his thumb behind him.

"Who is that?"

"Greta?" She laughed, "That's our gardener."

"Well, yes, but what is she doing, _here_."

"Didn't dad tell you? She's been away for the past few weeks on holiday. I suppose that's why he's been getting you to work around the house."

Harry huffed, half humming in the process, "Where is your father anyway? He wanted to see me."

"In the study, he's been there for a few hours. Take him a drink."

Rolling his eyes, Harry saluted her before moving through the house, raiding the fridge, he decided on a healthy option of cold water in the warm day, and tentatively stood outside the door. He knocked, gently, and upon hearing the man calling out, he pushed the door open slowly. He'd never actually seen the man working, but the fact he had reading glasses on that were perched halfway down his nose, caused a pleasurable tingle to work through Harry's body. He definitely suited glasses, and must have been a recent addition.

"Harry." The man said evenly, and it made him feel like he should have waited that extra fifteen minutes.

"Hello, Mr. Snape. I know I'm early."

"Not by much, come."

Being beckoned in, Harry offered the water bottle to him as he went around the desk and Severus thanked him quietly, reclining back in his chair. The teen could feel eyes on him, surveying the situation, probably thinking of something horrible to inflict upon him. Well, Harry could play at that game, and casually kept walking until he was right beside the man and sat across his lap. Smiling coyly, Harry wriggled gently before looking to see what was on the computer screen, it looked like a large document with a lot of words and immediately found it boring.

"Aw, no pictures."

Severus snorted, "Brat. I must finish this before engaging in anything inappropriate."

"That's okay, I can find something else to do whilst I wait." Harry smirked, biting his lip to try and stop the giggle bursting forward.

Sighing, Severus leaned back further in the chair and sent Harry crashing into him at the same time. The teen then found his lips covered with the older mans as a hand came around his shoulders also, holding him close as they reclined comfortably on the chair. It was slow and meaningful, not hurried at all, it was the kind of loving kiss that would precede something absolutely wonderful and just the thought alone had Harry's blood pumping a little harder.

"I thought you had work to do." Harry said softly when they broke away.

"You are the ultimate distraction." Severus replied, taking in a breath before he descended upon Harry's lips once more.

Moaning and keening, Harry brought a hand up and pressed it against the mans neck, fingers reaching around to caress his nape, showing that he didn't want this to stop at all. In fact, he wanted more, his body was craving more touch and attention, so he started to move, working his way across the mans lap so he was straddling muscular thighs. His feet, depending on the angle Severus sat on, could just reach the floor before he slid forward and with both hands up around strong shoulders, brought them into more kisses. It wasn't allowed to go on much further however, and being gently pushed away, Harry pouted being nowhere near done.

"As handsome of a distraction as you are, I really must finish this." Severus said, his tone apologetic.

"How long will you be?"

"Give me twenty minutes. Now," The man had both hands on Harry's waist and jerked the teen forward so they groins pressed together, "I want you upstairs and ready for when I am finished."

Harry whined softly and angled his hips to give more pressure against the man's groin, tipping his head back with his jaw slacked. He had the fleeting image of the man taking him then and there in his study, but with Stacy still about the house, he wasn't sure how well received that would be.

"Breathtaking." Severus breathed, letting his hands skim up the sides of Harry's chest, his thumbs making a point to rub over hardening nipples.

The distant buzzing of a phone across the wooden desk alerted the man and he put a hand on the small of Harry's back, bringing him close as he leaned forward in the chair to see what it was.

"Perfect timing, she is heading out for the night." Severus commented, leaning back into his chair, with Harry going with him.

Rolling his hips forward, Harry brought his head forward once more and with half lidded sultry eyes, licked his lips, all the while maintaining eye contact. A growl echoed through the room as Severus stood suddenly, holding Harry in his hands and dumping him on the edge of his desk. The action took the teen by surprise and his eyes went wide when he was pulled up against Severus's body, mouths attacking. Well, he _had_ wanted this hadn't he? Internally grinning, he knew he'd won.

The laptop was closed and moved aside before Harry felt himself being lifted slightly and his feet hit the floor. Curious, he didn't have time to ask what was happening before he felt hands at his zipper, then his pants falling to the floor, his briefs not long after. He whispered a gentle, _oh_ , at the action and could see determination deep in the man's black eyes as Severus's pants were being unbuttoned also. Harry took the older mans face in his hands and pressed their lips together, making a pleasurable groan when he felt a warm hand around his semi aroused erection, which didn't take much to become fully erect.

Severus was breathing heavily as he brought their lengths together, and Harry was surprised to look down and see it was just as hard as his was. When had it gotten like that? He could have sworn it wasn't that erect when he was sitting mere moments ago and had to give Severus credit for his stamina. The witty comment stuck in his throat however, when the man began running his hand over _both_ of their lengths that were pushed together and Harry was throwing his head back, holding onto strong shoulders so he didn't topple backwards.

However, it seemed Severus had a plan for them and momentarily removed the hands off shoulders, turning and placing them on the edge of the desk. Frowning in question, Severus simply smirked and told him to hold on before gripping the backs of Harry's legs and letting them rest up along his chest. _Holy shit_ , the teen thought, he was going to be taken in the man's office.

"This reminds me of a teacher fucking his student." Harry commented, holding his head up to see Severus slanting sideways to open his desk drawer.

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you?"

Harry giggled, "Of course not," Severus went to take his glasses off, but Harry scrambled onto his elbows and stopped him, "No, leave them on. It's… sexy."

Severus chuckled, "Is that so? Well…" Harry thought he looked to be considering something for a moment, before that wicked and deviant smug smirk was back in full force, "In that case, Mr. Potter, I think it is only fair that a suitable punishment is given to your rather extensive list of misdemeanors."

"Dear lord, fuck me." Harry gasped at hearing the dark, sultry tone.

"Let's count them, shall we?" Severus continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "First, would be stealing my alcohol…"

Harry was panting, his erection aching and leaking a precious pearl at the tip. The man pulled out a condom and a small tube of lubricant, placing them on the desk next to where Harry's hand was gripping tightly onto the edge, his knuckles turning white.

"Second, was deciding to sleep in my bed without my knowledge or consent."

Glancing between them, Harry could see one hand lazily running up and down the man's length, making eye contact again however, he noticed the calculating gaze and felt a jolt of pleasure bloom from his head to all ten toes. He whimpered, collapsing back onto the flat desk and feeling the crunching of papers as he did so. Then, Severus took the tube of lubricant and prepared a finger, when it disappeared from view, Harry hissed at the cool feeling probing gently at his entrance.

"No teasing, please." Harry whined, but Severus tsked.

"Thirdly, deciding to play with yourself, in _said_ bed."

At this the finger massaging his tight asshole pushed through and had the teen gasping, then moaning, and soon after writhing to get more movement. It was a slow process, and the anticipation grew as the lone finger slowly fucked his entrance. Harry, who had closed his eyes briefly, felt something soft touching the inside of his knee and saw Severus was pressing feather light kisses there. A second finger was pushed into him at the same time as the man taking a chunk of muscle in his mouth and biting. The mix of pain on pleasure, then on pain was intoxicating.

"Fourth, would be sending me that extremely erotic picture of your cock with evidence to support your lack of self control in my bed."

 _Gods,_ this mans voice could probably make him orgasm on its own. He couldn't imagine ever being able to concentrate if Severus had been his teacher in school, they'd never be any work done and he'd be constantly walking around with an eager soldier leading the way. But this wasn't the time for talking, it was time for fucking and Harry could almost be certain that's what was about to happen when those slender fingers were pulled out and attention brought to the items beside them.

"Fifth, was when we spoke on the phone," Severus started, pausing for a moment where he ripped the packet and rolled on his protection, "Do you remember what I said to you, Mr. Potter?" He asked, lubricating his length generously.

"S-Something about h-hands and ass – "

" _Do you want me inside you?_ " Severus leaned forward and whispered in a dark tone, his smirk firmly in place as he thrust, one long and seemingly never ending movement, " _Christ_."

Crying out, tears were in Harry's eyes, the pain awful but a fullness that couldn't be described sent a shiver down his spine. He was given a few seconds of reprieve, before a rolling of hips had the erection deep inside him quivering and moving over sensitive nubs that caused him pleasure. Turning his head to the side, he let the emotions roll over him as Severus started to move.

"And sixth, was denying me the pleasure of bringing you to not one, but two orgasms."

"T-Technically – "

"You came twice with out me, tsk, Mr. Potter how will you ever learn?" Severus was almost chuckling as he spoke.

"W-Well, _Professor_ Snape, why don't you teach me?" Harry was in a world of his own, unable to hold onto the desk with both hands as one went to his ignored erection and began stroking.

"I don't think so." Severus commented, pulling the hand away.

Groaning loudly that he wasn't able to speed things up, Harry took to trying to look at Severus's face and loved what he saw. Those glasses were sliding down his nose with the jerked movements of his thrusts, and slackened jaw made way for him to see those white teeth that were hidden from the world since he rarely smiled. How could this man be any more perfect?

Being pulled up by his elbows suddenly, Harry felt Severus pulling out of him before he was flipped, his chest pushed down onto the desk and hands pinned to his back. Severus was cursing softly as he took the teen once more, but this time Harry moaned in relief at being filled once more. Laying across the man's desk, dressed in only his half ridden up tee shirt, he took a moment to appreciate one of his fantasies coming true, though admittedly it had always been a female Professor from his school or university. Still, this was so much better than that and lazily smiled.

Whether he'd wanted to jerk himself off during this time or not, his cock was now stuck painfully between the desk and his lower abdomen but would rub against the wood in time to each thrust. At this rate, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last, and gasped when a new angle was found.

Grunting, Harry forced himself to speak, " _Y-Yes, f-fuck…_ Oh, Professor Snape, fuck me."

It was shameless, he knew that, hell, Severus probably did too. Begging wasn't something he was used to doing but it came so naturally. Speaking of which, when the man pulled hard on his hips, grunting and licking his way down Harry's back, it all became too much and the coil snapped as he came over the mans desk. Sated and happy.

He knew Severus hadn't finished, but the movements had stopped as the man stood behind him, fingers skimming up his back and massaging his shoulders. With shaking legs, he tried standing and was surprised when he felt them both tipping backwards and Severus landing gracefully in his office chair. The jolt from the erection still pressed up inside him rubbed against his sensitive nubs against the prostate which had him shivering in desire.

"I guess that paper won't get finished now." Harry commented, seeing crumpled pieces of paper from where he'd been laying.

"Oh, no, it is finished."

"What?" Harry snapped his head around to look at the man smirking.

"It was completed a few minutes before you arrived."

"Then why – " It didn't matter why he'd done it, in fact the whole thing had Harry laughing gently.

Looking at the edge of the desk, he could see clearly the white evidence against dark wood and felt his already flushed face glow brighter. It then suddenly occurred to him that there was a reason he sat on Severus's lap, the man still buried inside his ass. The silent command was clear to him and biting his lip, Harry rocked forward, grinding slowly back onto the man. Peering over his shoulder, Severus had his head back against the headrest, sultry, half lidded eyes watching him passionately.

 **. . .**

 _ **Because it would be rude not to have a little role play, right?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 _ ***insane girlish laughter***_

 _ **. . .**_

Staring at the fake ceiling of the bookshop, Harry followed his mother and sister around the store as they obsessed over stationery. It was only one more day that he had with his family before his parents settled Rose in at Hufflepuff University, where she would be doing orientation and meeting new people. He didn't have to leave so early, thankfully, and planned on spending those last few days across the hedge with Severus.

"Harry, you cannot tell me you have everything all ready." Lily chastised him as he stood staring into space with his hands in both pockets.

"I'm not like Rose, I don't need everything to match. Just get me a pack of pens and some loose-leaf paper or something. Most of my work is on the laptop anyway."

"Mum, he doesn't care, just get him these." Rose butted in, poking her tongue at him and shoving a pack of pink pens into the basket.

Rolling his eyes, he looked around and disappeared under the pretense he was looking for stuff, but really he just wanted to get away from the two of them. Finding himself in the non-fiction area of the bookstore, he lazily read over the titles and weaved between the shelves. The ding from his phone alerted him that he had a message and lightened up when he saw it was from Severus.

 _S: I hope you're joining them this evening._

 _H: Joining who?_

 _S: Dinner tonight. Be there._

 _Yes, sir_ , Harry thought, clicking his phone off before looking over the stacks to find his mother. They were over by the check outs so he went over and picked up a couple of plain note books on his way past and added them to the pile going down the conveyor.

"Are you going to Mr. Snape's tonight?" He asked accusingly.

"Yes, he's giving the girls a sending off dinner, did you want to come?"

He looked at his mother incredulously, "Uhm, well it would have been nice to be considered."

"I'm sorry, darling. I thought you'd want a break from us all, you're more than welcome to come along. I'll let Severus know."

" _Don't worry about it,"_ He muttered, pushing past his sister and walking out into the main mall strip.

Frowning at what his mother had just said, something clicked and he felt his stomach tighten painfully. Stacy was going to Hufflepuff also, it was her first year, _that_ meant she would also need to be settled and go to orientation. Well, if her father was going to settle her in, then there would be no point in Harry sticking around for those few days before he _had_ to leave. He was lucky to have pledged a fraternity, so he already had his accommodation sorted and would just need to unpack. _Fuck it,_ he thought, he'll just pack when he got home… But damn, that meant he would need to go and get stuff now with his mother and sister. Damn again, he should have thought about this, knowing he needed clothes too.

After being ridiculed by his sister about the purchase of underwear and other things, they returned home and he went straight to his room, pulling out the rucksack and firing clothes at random into the bag. Pausing briefly, he tipped his head back with both hands on his hips and took a deep breath, wondering if he could get with Severus one more time before they each departed.

Looking through his windows, he smiled in fond memory of sleeping there and the day he was deflowered. That had been so hot, hearing those noises and being used like a sexual being, even thinking about it had him hardening in his trousers. Well, tonight was going to be interesting then, wasn't it? He vowed to test the man's will as best he could in the hopes he could have his wish.

 **. . .**

Rose had gone over earlier in the afternoon to see Stacy, so when it was time, Harry followed his parents through the side gate through to their neighbors. He could hear the girls blasting music from upstairs and he huffed, thinking they'll fit right in at university, as they stepped into main dining area.

"Glad you could make it." Severus's voice caught his attention as the man greeted his parents, but when he went in to give his mother a hug, black eyes were solely on him. "Harry, we can't forget you either. Big sophomore going into his second year."

"Thanks, Mr. Snape." He blushed, and averted his eyes but then felt the mans arm come around his shoulders, he was now standing beside him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get the girls, we'll be eating soon." Severus asked, announcing the arrival of food, but when Harry's parents turned away to the table, there was a whisper in his ear, "I'm not through with you yet."

Oh, the promise in that sentence, it sent a shiver through Harry's entire body and he turned his head to give the man a smirk, though inside he was relieved. His wishes would be granted, but that didn't mean he couldn't torment the man in his own home before the evening was done. Ducking upstairs, he poked his head into Stacy's room.

"Come downstairs, dinners nearly ready."

"What do you think, Harry?" Stacy beamed, she was decked out in a complete Hufflepuff ensemble.

"I think you should give the gift shop back their merchandise." He laughed, ducking when a stuffed badge mascot was hurled his way.

"Gryffindor has nothing on Hufflepuff." Rose tried to play, but Harry was already darting down the corridor with Stacy hot on his heels.

"It's because Gryffindor are the best! We'll win the football finals again this year." He had almost made it to the landing when Stacy jumped on his back and he went crashing into the wall.

"We look forward to seeing you try." She giggled into his ear, before slipping off and walking calmly down the stairs.

"It's good to see you're all excited for the year." Lily commented, sitting at the table, "Aww, our babies are all grown and off to college."

" _Mumm~"_ Harry and Rose both moaned, sitting across from their parents.

After reshuffling the table, Harry sat at one end, and Severus at the head so they were facing one another. This couldn't have been more perfect if he'd tried and when dinner was served out, he had a plan in place. Rose and Stacy were talking about pledging sororities when they arrived and Lily was explaining the way the system worked, much to his fathers reluctance to support moving out of the university halls of residence.

Spearing a carrot with his fork, Harry made sure Severus was looking at him before he went ahead and put it between his lips, sliding it in slowly and making sure he sucked, to hollow out his cheeks. He spark of recognition he received from the man almost cut in right down the middle it was so sharp, and if it weren't for the fork, he would have inhaled the carrot. The older man went for his glass of wine, looking over the rim at Harry, and hiding the smirk.

In the process of teasing the man with a vegetable, some of the gravy gathered on his lip and ran down his chin. Mocking his surprise and noting that Severus was still watching, he licked his top lip with a slackened jaw before taking his index finger and scooping up the gravy, putting it into his mouth and silently moaning. The returning action was Severus propping his chin with thumb and middle finger, his index resting on his cheek bone and relaxing into his chair for the show. Not wanting to be overly obvious, Harry backed off a little but offered to help clear the dinner plates for the girls could continue chatting and disappeared into the kitchen with Severus right at his tail.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Harry?" Severus asked, coming up behind him and taking the plates from his hands.

"It's all right." Harry smirked.

" _Just_ all right?"

Pushing back with his ass, he gathered enough space to turn around and looked up into Severus's eyes, "Well, you see I have a bit of a problem."

"Oh?" He could tell the man was almost wary as he replied, which only made Harry's deviousness more intense.

"Yes, I have an ache. It's a bit of a problem, you see, and I was wondering maybe if you could have a look. It would be a shame for me to go off to university with this, people might get the wrong idea." His innocent tone brightened the man's black eyes, and looking down between them, it was clear that Harry had a very hard erection.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we should probably do something about this. It _would_ be a shame for you to leave in this state." At the end of his statement, Harry felt a hand groping his groin and hissed in pleasure, "But _right_ now is less than appropriate. I have a free appointment this evening, very late, but we can deal with _this_." To emphasize, he squeezed and Harry felt his legs wobble.

Grabbing the man's face, he brought him down for a hard kiss, wanting desperately to get something now. Of course, he was denied, in the most Severus-like fashion, a smug smirk and raised eyebrow, as he backed away went back out to ask if anyone wanted dessert. _Damn that man_ , he thought bitterly, readjusting himself so his cock was secured back by his belt.

 **. . .**

"Smile." James said, blinding the three children with the flash of his camera, "Come on, Harry, at least look like you want to be there." His father scolded.

They were standing out in the backyard by the pool, Harry had both girls either side of him, Stacy almost draped over him as she held onto his shoulders and kicking a leg behind her with a goofy expression.

"Behave, Stacy." Severus called from the house, and made eye contact with him, feeling his balls throb with anticipation.

"How about a family photo?" Stacy offered, prying herself away and bounding over to James and taking the camera.

When they were all done, his parents decided it was time to turn in and went through the performance of thanking Severus for the hospitality. Stacy came up to Harry as this was happening and pulled him aside, Rose was looking at them but she stayed with their parents.

"I can't really believe this is happening." She said to him, looking a little apprehensive, the first time he'd seen it all night.

"University is great, you meet all different kinds of people and you can be whoever you want."

"You reckon?"

"I do. Besides, you're going to be the coolest one there because you've been travelling. No one else has that experience, so you'll be the favourite amongst them all."

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled, and he gave her a goodbye hug, promising to keep in touch over the year.

Being beckoned over by his parents after this, he stood beside his mother, who elbowed him and gave him a knowing look. Not understanding at first, she then nodded to their neighbor and then nodded when he realised what she was meaning.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape for letting me help out around the place. I appreciate the opportunity to do so." He smiled, but internally felt strange, knowing he would be back later.

"Good help is hard to find these days, the opportunity is always open should you need it when you come back." And at this, Severus held out his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, Severus, you really spoil him. Thank you." Lily cooed, but Harry knew what the offer really meant.

"He certainly isn't that little boy he used to be." Severus replied, looking fondly to Lily, but Harry wasn't going to be fooled and turned his head away when he felt the blush appear.

Pacing in his bedroom, he waited for the sounds of life to die down before he thought about going next door. When he was sure his parents were out cold, he grabbed his phone and messaged the man to let him know the coast was clear at his end. He didn't receive a reply for a while, and he almost had lost hope as he lay on his bed, cock aching and was tempted to just fist himself off.

Finally, after an hour, he felt his phone vibrate and Severus confirmed he could sneak through the backdoor. When he stood to leave, he noticed the man's bedroom curtains were closed and felt a thrill run through his entire body. He was already panting by the time he made it outside, and when he stood outside Severus's bedroom door, there was a damp patch already in his briefs. Not sure if he should knock, he twisted the handle and poked his head inside, happy to see Severus's face lit up when he saw who it was. Surprisingly, the room was dimly lit by candles and the scent of vanilla was faint but relaxing.

"Hello, Harry." Severus purred when the door was shut, and Harry flicked the lock on it just for security.

"Hey." He rasped out, his throat suddenly dry upon hearing the sinful tone of his neighbor.

"You were very naughty this evening, someone could have seen you seducing me." The man came closer and pulled him close with one arm around the small of his back and the other driving through his hair, making him slightly breathless.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were missing when I left tomorrow."

"Indeed." Was the whispered reply into his ear, and a shudder wracked his body.

Being led over to the bed, he was surprised at the tenderness of it all, the candles, the aroma, it all seemed very romantic and felt himself smiling as he was ordered to sit. Severus was between his legs instantly, removing his shoes before looking up at him with a hungry expression. The next to go where his trousers, and when they were only half way down, he heard a chuckle from the older man when he no doubt found the wet spot on his briefs.

"A little excited are we?"

"I can't help that you're ridiculously hot."

Another laugh from the man was heard but then it was Harry who gasped when Severus put his face into the patch and mouthed the clothed cock, biting down gently and giving him a sensation he'd never felt before. When the man looked up, he put a finger to his mouth to indicate he should be quiet, and nodded at the request. It wouldn't do to be loud, especially not when Stacy was at the other end of the hall.

When they were both naked and Harry was spread out on the bed beneath Severus, the man holding both of their erections in his hand and stroking, the true nature of their evening was revealed. With a devilish smirk, the older man removed himself from the bed but told Harry to remain where he was as he disappeared into the wardrobe or bathroom, returning when he had a couple of his ties wrapped around his hand.

"What are those for?" Harry asked, curiously.

"A man has to take precautions when he has a young man in his bed." Severus explained, the smugness intoxicating in the atmosphere of the room.

"Precautions?"

"We wouldn't want said young man escaping now, would we?"

It was at that moment, Harry realised the man had him pinned down on the bed but instead of being scared, he rolled his hips, arching his back in the process and grinding their erections together. It was evident that he'd hit a good spot with the older man because he tensed the legs that were pressing against Harry's thighs and the grip along his wrist got tighter.

Soon he was trussed up against the headboard with his wrists bound together and attached to the frame. That was when Severus leaned over his entire body and ground their ready members together, holding himself up at the elbows and kissing him gently. Whatever Harry thought might have happened on this night, it wasn't the tender touches and gentle pecks his body was receiving as the sinful mouth descended along his body, to the one area that begged for the most attention.

"Whilst I enjoy hearing your moans, Harry, it might pay for you to silence them for me."

Nodding, Harry held his breath when he felt a warm hand on his erection, long lazy strokes and light sucking had him writing more than hard passionate sex, which was an issue when he tried to stop himself crying out. The damn man knew this, didn't he? That's why he was changing tack? Wanting to test the boundaries. He _did_ let a loud whimper slip through his control, but when nothing was said, he relaxed his mouth and a full on moan came out.

Grumbling immediately after because Severus removed himself from the act, he found dark eyes watching him, "Quiet, or I'll gag you."

 _Gagging?_ Well, that didn't sound so bad did it? Smirking he nodded and dropped his head back against the covers, staring and the ceiling and thinking about the possibilities of being forcefully silenced. He kept getting so close to completion but would be denied each time when a firm grip was around the base of his length, and at one point started fucking the mans mouth until his hips were pinned down.

"Damn it, Severus." He finally barked out, then his eyes widened when he remembered to be silent.

It was like the man had been waiting for him to break, because the passionate glint in his eyes should have been something criminal. The man was shaking his head with a smug smile, before he started climbing up his tied body, almost sitting on his chest.

"How unfortunate you cannot comply with simple orders."

"W-What?"

A hand was stroking the side of his face before he came abundantly clear what was about to happen. Gagging didn't mean having his mouth tied shut or stuffed with cloth, it meant choking down the girthy erection his neighbor sported and not being able to do anything about it. Was he bothered? Not in the slightest, but there was no time to adjust to the large intrusion into his mouth before it was suddenly there.

A pillow was placed under his head to help support his neck and change the angle, before he noted that Severus was gripping onto the headboard as he looked down on the scene below him. Harry was so aroused, it was painful and he just wanted to get some release. The cock filled his mouth and a slow rhythm was set, nothing too stressful or painful on his jaw. It seemed that even though the man was punishing him, he was being considerate of the fact he couldn't tap out if it all got too much. Though, it seemed wishful thinking not two thrusts later when the man went up to the hilt, pushing his cock right down Harry's throat.

The sound of choking echoed in the room, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes before the length was almost removed and he took in a lungful of air. Hearing the panting from above, he almost forgot about the abuse on his throat when he got to see the myriad of expressions his neighbor wore as he steadily fucked Harry's mouth. The sight was enough, his body had been so highly strung that it couldn't go on any longer and trying to take that last breath of air at the same time his throat was plundered, he came in a silent, gagging, and fitting movement from beneath the older man.

The next thing he was aware of was the steady heart beat against his temple and light fingers dancing down his back. Opening his eyes slowly, he realised he was half laying across Severus and looked at him in confusion.

"You passed out."

Well, that would explain the gap in memory… Had they fucked already and he'd not remembered it? His free hand went behind him and felt down his cleft but was surprised to find it relatively dry and not lubricated; there was still time where he could remember it. But now, Severus was laughing at him, quietly and he frowned up at the man who stopped and looked down at him apologetically.

"Somnophilia is not my thing, Harry. Besides," Severus leaned down to kiss him briefly, "I'm still not done with you yet. There's plenty more for us to do before you leave."

Oddly enough, Harry was happy to hear that and shifted, his intention to straddle the mans legs when something foreign around his cock stopped him and he lifted the sheets to see what it was. A silver cock ring was snuggly fit around the base, it wasn't unpleasant but he'd never had one on him before and stared at it for a while. Severus was right there to reassure him, obviously seeing the wary expression on his face.

"Young as you may be, there are still many things for you to experience."

"Now you're just being greedy." Harry smirked.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants, Harry. And right now, what I want is you."

Harry's plan for topping their next play was thwarted when Severus trapped him against the sheets, fitting between his legs and spreading him wide. Grinding their hips together, Harry found his hands pushed either side of his head and the man looking straight into his eyes. There was a tenderness there, that's what they were back to, the calm and slow build up before their climax. Of course, he couldn't even if he tried, not with the silver ring starting to become noticeably firmer as he hardened under the constant grind of the man pressing against him.

"Where's your ring? Don't older guys have difficulty getting it up again?" Harry breathed, before lips were back on his mouth, tongues dancing together with the same rhythm as their hips.

"Only if said man has come already."

"Y-You didn't before?"

There was no answer however and Severus reached over to the nightstand, pulling out lubrication and condoms. Blinking when he saw _plural_ , he continued rutting into the man's thigh and nuzzling against the shoulder that was closest. It was shameless, he knew that, but he wouldn't be seeing the man again until he came back from university at the end of the year, at a push he may see him at Christmas, but it wasn't guaranteed. Besides, there was a deep hum, a humored noise from the older man, as he whispered about the wanton Lolita keening for his expert touch.

" _A pretty little kitten_." He continued to whisper, and all Harry could do was whine at the seductive words, "Be a good boy and spread those legs for me."

He knew what this meant, this was the path to the best fucking of his life. After this summer, if there were any doubts of him being straight, they were gone. He'd experienced being a top with Draco and bottom with Severus, and if he found the right person, he'd let them top him, absolutely. It always excited him when the first probing finger breached his tight ring, he could feel it wriggling around as it was thrust in and out rhythmically and methodically. Each time the pleasurable nub was rubbed, clearly on purpose, Severus would silence the moans with a kiss, still tender and loving, but deep in his balls, things were reaching a fever pitch, which started to effect his breathing.

" _I-I need to – I n-need – "_ His words were cut off once more, smothered by Severus's mouth as he hummed happily at the reactions he was getting.

"Roll over for me." Severus said extracting himself from the tangled limbs in preparation for him to move.

He did roll over, and the moment his painfully aroused length rubbed against the sheets, he groaned into the pillow, silencing himself. There was no reprieve for him, Severus was between his cheeks, pulling them apart and lapping up what he had to offer. He gasped when he felt a hand fondle his throbbing blue balls, and whined, pushing himself back against the man with impatience.

"Never a patient one, are you?" Severus groaned, pushing Harry down so he was laying flat along the bed and worked two fingers into is ass, reaching across the bed for the lubricant.

"Not when I'm being thoroughly tormented." Harry grumbled, "Hurry up."

Severus chuckled, pressing his body up against Harry as he withdrew his fingers. Pulling back only to roll on the protection and slick his hard erection, Severus was back laying on top of Harry and lining himself up. The teen was looking back over his shoulder and was given a lazy kiss as he felt the first real push of the mans cock in his ass and winced. Taking a deep breath and pushing his face willingly into the pillows, he felt feather light pecks along his neck, shoulder and nape before the man was completely inside him. Thankfully, it wasn't as painful as it had been in the past and he was already pushing back against the older man to get some movement, the head tickling his prostate in the process.

"I was hoping to savour this, since you'll be going." Severus sounded like he was lamenting.

"Well, I'll buy a dildo and remind myself every night of this if it means you'll move." Harry half goaded, half moaned when he pulled away from the pillows.

"There's the feisty man that caught my eye this summer." Severus purred, pulling almost the whole way out before snapping his hips back against the back of Harry's thighs.

It made a slapping sound in the otherwise silent room and Harry had to keep reminding himself to be quiet, though it was hard. Severus was holding himself up by the elbows, fucking into him with his whole body weight and Harry had ever felt so full in his life, it was heady and intoxicating and he never wanted it to end. And it almost didn't, after half an hour of solid thrusting, Severus was conceding defeat after finally letting himself go completely and collapsing on him.

Harry was in tears, he was sore, aching in all the right places, sweaty, but had not come at all. His cock was engorged, painfully taut against the ring that he was afraid it would never come off. There had been two dry orgasms in their final fucking and he was exhausted, but still hard. It seemed Severus would take pity on him, and after rolling Harry onto his back, he slicked the ring and slipped it off, one strategic hand cradling his sack and the other over his mouth and the teen was screaming as his hips bucked right of the bed and head was thrown back.

 **. . .**

The alarm going off woke Harry with a start, and it _was_ with a start as his muscles all protested painfully, especially his legs. Severus shifted and turned it off before Harry felt himself being cradled gently and safely. This was the day he said goodbye and went back to college, he would miss this man, but he had fun. It was non-committed and unadulterated pleasure they'd had, and there was no reason for him to feel sad over their departure.

"A big day today." Severus said hoarsely, and Harry almost rutted the sheets at the deep arousing voice.

"Yeah, I'm heading back too. No point in hanging around when everyone is gone."

"What time do you leave?" The man asked, biting his shoulder.

"My flight is at twelve thirty, mum and dad were going to drop me off before driving out to Hufflepuff."

He received a hum in response before hands began to wander along his front, teasing his chest and nipples, ghosting over his abdomen, and finally reaching his morning erection. Gentle strokes were applied as teeth nipped along his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear was kissed. He pushed back against Severus to find the man also had some interest this morning, but when he cheeks pulled apart, he hissed, having been fucked raw that night.

"There aren't many times I deny sex…" Harry said sullenly, trying to turn onto his back.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't sore. My motto is, _if you can stand, I haven't shagged you hard enough_."

Harry laughed at the whispered voice and finally managed to get a look of Severus's face. Yes, he was going to miss that sultry look, even if the man was still half asleep, and suddenly he got an idea. Biting his lip, he brought a hand up and smoothed out a few strands of black hair, hearing Severus groan happily as his fingers brushed across his scalp. For all that the man was imposing, he could see him taking that gentler side, and in fact, he'd had that during the evening. He could still catch the subtle hints of vanilla in the air and smiled happily at his neighbor.

"This is going to sound weird, but I promise it would be for my own selfish needs."

"Oh?" Severus quipped a brow, before stealing a brief kiss and causing Harry's face to flush.

"Well, I've had fun this summer. Whatever we had, it was good, and I won't forget it in a hurry," Severus snorted, an arm working over Harry's hip and taking a handful of his ass, "But, could I get a selfie with you?"

Severus's carefree expression dropped at this, and Harry suddenly thought he'd ruined the bubble they had between them. Black eyes became intense and calculating, something he usually saw when his sexual tormenting was being planned out, but surely that wasn't going to happen right now was it? What was the time anyway, shouldn't he be going?

"Sure." Severus finally said, and Harry jerked in surprise at having his request accepted.

Scrambling to find his clothes, and wincing in pain each time he moved his legs, Severus was helping him back into bed in no time and just that brief separation pulled at Harry's heart strings. Of course he wouldn't leave unaffected, Severus had given him something great, and their relationship was quite explosive, sexually that was. He was really going to miss this.

Leaning against the man's chest and holding his phone out, he found the man smirking into the camera and couldn't help but mirror it. Snapping the picture, he turned his head and looked his neighbor in the eye before pressing a kiss to his lips, and capturing that moment too. Severus deepened the kiss, but Harry couldn't multitask and dropped the phone between the sheets, preferring to see where this continued.

 **. . .**

Standing at the domestic terminal with his family, they said their goodbyes. Lily was a little teary eyed, as she had been the previous year but he promised to be back for Christmas, even though he'd be studying for most of the break and would be missing football training. He was surprised when Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug to say goodbye.

"Behave when you're there. Mum and dad don't need to see your wet tee shirt competition photos or your half naked body with a line of shots."

"Oh my god, Harry, you're so embarrassing." She whined, knowing that their parents could hear the conversation, but winked at him, which of course had them both laughing.

Waving his parents off, he was standing in the boarding queue, ear buds firmly planting in his ears and listening to, _Stacy's Mom,_ his new favourite song, when his pocket vibrated. Smiling at the familiar name at the top of the message, he unlocked his phone for the full thing and his eyes widened.

 _S: [photo]_

 _S: I couldn't help it, you looked so peaceful. Have a safe flight, study hard, and stay out of trouble._

 _H: Sneaky shit. Maybe I should have done the same to you. Thanks again for a great summer._

He scrolled back to the photo that had been taken that night, it was obviously when he'd passed out after choking on Severus's cock and felt his own twitch in his jeans. Snorting, and shaking his head, he would keep this photo as a reminder also, maybe even print if off and put it next to the selfies he'd taken with Severus. Hearing his row being called up, he clicked his phone shut, with Fountains of Wayne still blasting in his ears and grinned as he boarded, singing happily to himself.

 _I know it might be wrong, but, I'm in love with Stacy's dad…_

 **. . . BONUS . . . BONUS . . . BONUS . . . BONUS . . .**

Nothing had changed at the flat when he arrived and there was a small gathering in the living area when he walked in the door. His old fraternity brothers greeted him with pats on the back and man hugs before he went up to his room and threw his rucksack on the bed. The walls were still plastered with memories of his first year and littered with Gryffindor merchandise, but there was something he had to add, and he pulled out his phone, taking another look at the photos of his last night in his home town. Yes, Severus was going to fit right in over at his desk for motivation, and also by the bed for his nightly wanks.

It was tempting to text the man, to let him know he'd arrived safely, but he figured he would be busy with Stacy, so decided against it. Instead, he had his own things to sort out and the first order of business was making sure they had enough beer for their returning party. Going back downstairs, he swiped a red cup from a friend who'd just refreshed it and sat down on the arm of a couch.

"So, how was everyone's summers?" He asked, getting a rousing count by count recollection of what everyone was up to.

"What about you, Potter? Anything exciting happen?"

"Well," He looked into his cup, wondering if he should delve into things, "I guess you could say I had a summer fling. It was pretty cool, unfortunately the time flew by and now I'm here with you annoying sods."

There was a round of laughter, "Yes, but you love us sods, right?"

"Of course." He grinned, clinking plastic cups with one of his fraternity brothers.

"So, what was her name? What did she look like? We need details, dude." His mate piped up, but he shrugged and tried to play it off.

"I see how it is," Another commented, with a smirk, "He had a Grease fling."

"What the hell is a _Grease fling_?" One of them asked.

Harry knew exactly what his university best friend was meaning and shook his head with a smile, "Holy shit, Potter, it was, wasn't it?"

"All right, all right." He stood and waved his hands about, "Yes, it was summer lovin' and I don't regret it at all!"

He got a round of applause from the boys, but refused to say anything more about it and escaped their clutches for a wee while before the group of them decided to grab take out for dinner. He took his time looking around campus while the others were distracted and down the main strip of sororities and fraternity housing, he imagined what Slytherin might have been like, if _all_ universities were like this. Pulling out his phone, he turned his back to it, half of the street lit with various fairy lights and flood lighting and sent a Snapchat to his sister and Stacy.

His neighbor opened it first and within seconds he had a photo come through of the view from her bedroom in one of the main halls. Another came through a minute later, but it was actually a video and he smiled as he turned the volume up and tapped on it.

 _["So, this is my room, and as you can see it has a beautiful view of a courtyard, which of course I'll be down studying in. Here's my desk all set up with those ridiculously expensive textbooks that my room mate has already assured me we won't need. This is my bed and – Oh, dad say hey to Harry – "]_

Grinning, Severus was taken off guard by the camera being swung in his direction, and even though Harry had only just seen the man that morning, it was good to catch a glimpse of him. The man then said hello, in a very cute manner, for having been sprung upon and Harry burst out laughing.

 _[" – He's hellbent on staying right up until orientation, can you believe that? Anyway, show me your digs, Harry! I want to know what a frat house looks like since both you and dad have said I should stay away from them. Bye!"]_

"Who are you laughing at?" His mate said, handing him a container of Chinese in a plastic bag.

"My neighbors, they're been next to us since before I was born, our families are super close. But the daughter, Stacy, she had a gap year so is at Hufflepuff with my sister. I just got a video from her, she's pretty excited."

"And the man's voice?"

"Oh," Harry blushed and grew an outrageously obvious grin, "That was her father." He said, going to walk away, only to be stopped.

"Wait, Harry – " He stopped and his friend looked into his eyes intensely for a minute, " _That's_ your summer romance? Your neighbors father?"

Well, his friend wasn't immediately repulsed by it, so he assumed that was a good start, but when he settled down, it was a pat on the shoulder and a, _good job, buddy_. As he was being laughed at, but in an encouraging way he was told, he glanced at his phone and saw a Facebook friend request notification come through. Swiping on it, he huffed in surprise and felt his heart start hammering away. He hadn't even thought Severus would have a Facebook account, let alone know how to use it.

Shrugging and accepting it, he put his phone away as they neared their house and properly caught up with his friends. Their casual afternoon drinking, turned into the reunion party he'd been hoping and before he knew it, the night turned into morning.

 **. . .**

The first month back at college was fine, just the same as the previous year just with annoying first year students. He kept saying to his friend that he was convinced _they_ weren't this annoying last year, and as a result only gained one freshman out of the ten that pledged because he was so unimpressed with the caliber of applicants.

By the time football season started back up, his team were in fighting form and a pep rally the morning of the game was held for the entire university. Being _the_ star player, his obligations were more intense and he hardly had a chance to sit down until his coach swiped him from the group of college journalists to get him to take a nap. This was an important game anyway, they were taking on Slytherin in the first game of the season and he had extra incentive to absolutely annihilate them this year.

He received a text from his father right before the game to cheer him on and letting him know they would be watching the live stream on their big television with some of their friends, like the Weasley's and Longbottom's. The surprising message came from Severus at half time when the team were in their dressing room. He wasn't supposed to, and he didn't know why he looked at his phone but he did.

 _S: Looking good out there, Harry. Slytherin don't stand a chance._

He was about to tap out a reply when his coach barked at him and he dropped his back into his bag. His neighbor was a Slytherin, he wouldn't put it past the man to psyche him out going into the second half by down playing his own Alumni team. _I'm not falling for that_ , he thought evilly, and gathered with the group as they went back out for the second half. It then hit him that Severus must be watching the game with his parents, so when they went back out, he sought out the camera that was on him winked at it. The entire stadium erupted into cheers, thinking he was just being himself, but there was only one person he was sending that to.

Shockingly, Severus had been right, and Slytherin fell apart in the final minutes meaning a solid victory for Gryffindor. This meant celebrating, and with celebrating came alcohol. Chants of Gryffindor's house song and plumes of red and gold covered the streets on and off campus as the snakes slithered back to the east coast in defeat.

After what felt like half a keg of beer consumed, Harry stumbled up to his room, where he promptly kicked the door shut and fell onto his bed. Turning his head to the bedside table, he smiled lazily at the photo he'd taken of he and Severus kissing in bed and pulled the phone from his pocket, remembering he hadn't replied to the man. His Facebook was blowing up and it wasn't until he opened the application that he found himself tagged in various videos and pictures of him dancing on their pool table. Going back into his texts, he pulled up his conversation with Severus and thumbed a message.

 _H: Your Slytherin jedi-mind tricks weren't going to work on me, you smooth son of a bitch._

He giggled at the message, and smiled goofily at the blurry words on his screen. Not receiving a message straight away, he stood and swayed around his room, singing the song that was being blasted from downstairs. The ding of his phone however, rung clear in his room and he swayed back on over to the bed,

 _S: Congratulations, Harry. I see your coherency mirrors that of your recent Facebook posts._

 _H: Are you checking me out, pervert?_

 _H: *Checking up on me._

 _S: Both, as it happens, my Lolita._

Harry blinked at the message, was Severus flirting with him still?

 _H: Too bad you're not here, you could help me celebrate and I'd console you on that great defeat._

 _S: Who say's I'm not._

Feeling the edges of his vision distorting and his heart up in his throat, he stood up far too fast and with phone in hand, stumbled out of his bedroom. Going downstairs and hurriedly going through each living space he had, he laughed to himself and went into the kitchen, snagging a bag of chips. If Severus was there, he'd know, because the boys would have told him an old man was in their house.

 _H: Nice try, you're not in my house._

 _S: Did you check outside?_

Pulling back the netted curtain of the small kitchen window, he peered outside but all he could see were people running about and being a drunken nuisance. Huffing, he rolled his eyes and staggered outside, determined to prove the man wrong so he could get back to his chips on the kitchen counter.

"Harry, what are you doing, mate? You looked lost." It was his best friend at university and he grumbled, throwing the teens arm off his shoulder.

"You haven't seen, like, a tall dark and pervertedly handsome old guy wandering around have you?" He half hiccupped the sentence, and his friend patted him on the back.

"That summer fling, right? Harry, he'll be tucked up in his bed with the latest _Time_ magazine and a cup of tea. He wouldn't be here, buddy." At this, he turned Harry around to go back inside, "Let's get you to bed before you get snapped doing something you shouldn't, superstar."

Pouting, Harry nodded, but his phone vibrated in his hand and he looked down.

 _S: Turn around, idiot._

Spinning on the spot, he looked around wildly and could have smacked himself for not seeing the car sooner. A burgundy Jaguar was parked on the other side of the street and said owner was leaning against it, wearing all black, which was standard but the leather jacket screamed, hotmess. He yelled, not really sure why, but he was drunk after all, and slipped out of his friends arms, running across the grass and almost face planting in the gutter when he missed the drop down.

"How eloquent, Harry."

"W-Y-How – You're here? Why are you here?" Everything was buzzing and spinning around him, but all he knew was that Severus was there with him, he'd come to Gryffindor to see him.

"I missed you."

Harry felt like he sobered immediately, and his face fell, not out of disappointment, but disbelief. Severus had come all this way just to see him? Had he driven from the other side of the country to just come and say hello? So, he voiced this and received an amused chuckle in response.

"I sponsor one of the Slytherin quarter-backs, and with that, there is always tickets available to go and see the games. Since you had a home game, I thought it only natural that I should come by."

"Did you drive the whole way here?" He asked, pointing dramatically at the car, "And how did you even know where I was?"

Another deep chuckle had the fire in Harry's loins igniting, it had been a long couple of months since he'd seen the man and being celibate hadn't been intentional.

"No, this is a rental, but why spoil the illusion that I _did_ drive. And I think you'll find, if you ask anyone to point you in the direction of Harry Potter, everyone is very knowledgeable. So, this is your fraternity?"

Feeling embarrassed, Harry turned back to the house, only to find his housemates all out on the deck, watching his interactions. Nodding, he gave the man a shy smile, to which Severus pounced on and ran a hand down his cheek, making him feel small and very much reminding him of the summer.

"I'd uh, I could give you a tour, but I think everyone knows who you are."

"They do, do they? My, my, Harry what have you been saying about me?"

"If anyone mentions a Grease fling, just go with it." Rubbing the back of his neck, he ducked his head and looked down at his shoes.

Severus seemed to understand the hesitance because in the next breath he was pushing Harry against the car, hiding their conversation from the rest of the patrons behind them. Black eyes were looking at him hungrily, and he gasped when he felt that most welcome of erections packed away in his black jeans. Gently rutting, Harry was soon given that searing kiss he'd missed and relaxed against the dark red paintwork. Distantly aware of the wolf whistles that were being thrown at him from the house, when Severus pulled back, trying to take Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, he spoke.

"Shall we get out of here?"

Nodding, he was given another quick kiss, before he ran around the car, shooting one final glance up at his friends who were fisting pumping and yelling out at him. One voice caught his attention over them all, and he frowned to see better as his friend ran out into the middle of the grass.

"Oi, Harry! This song is dedicated to you!"

Severus had opened his door, but was now looking between Harry and the house not understanding until the chorus came on. Harry did though and he flipped off his friend, who was now in the middle of a crowd, screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs, encouraging others to do so also.

"What are they talking about?" Severus asked, finally in the car, and Harry shutting his door.

Embarrassed, Harry gave a nervous laugh, "You're Stacy's dad…"

They looked at each other for a moment, Severus had his window down so they could hear the chanting lyrics better. His eyes never straying from Harry's and he felt his stomach do a flip when the chorus came on again.

 _[" Stacy's mom has got it goin' on, She's all I want, and I've waited so long, Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong, But I'm in love with Stacy's mom."]_

"You do some weird stuff, Harry." Severus smirked, turning the car on.

"Oh, is that right?" Harry countered, narrowing his eyes and giving his neighbor a sultry smirk, "… _Daddy_."

Severus's eyes widened, but instantly the smugness oozed from every part of him, before he nodded and a short, _I see_ , spoken before he honked the horn to Harry's housemates and they sped down the street.

 **. . .**

 _ **Well, that's the final installment for this smutty trash story. I hope you enjoyed the journey, because I certainly am.**_

 _ **Don't forget to look me up on Facebok – 'Vicious Vixens Fanfics' for all your updates and such.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

 **. . . CHRISTMAS BONUS . . .**

 _ **After all the overwhelming feedback on this story, I have decided to continue with a bonus chapter.**_

 _ **. . .**_

It was becoming his new favourite time of the year, coming back home that was, because now he had a particularly good reason to visit his parents. With gym bag in hand, he muscled through the door with his mother who had picked him up from the airport, only to find an empty house, and frowned.

"Your father has gone to pick up Rose and Stacy from Hufflepuff, they should be back in time for dinner." Lily explained.

"Right, well, I'm going to get settled. I've got an assignment I'd rather get out of the way before I drink myself into a coma." Smirking, he dodged out of the way as she went to swat his arm for cheek and darted up the stairs.

Grinning when he reached his bedroom, he immediately looked across the fence and wondered what his neighbour was doing, after all, Severus was the reason he'd been so hellbent on coming back for the break. They hadn't conversed consistently over the course of term, but he could tell when the man was missing his presence by the messages they would send. Pulling his phone free from the pocket in his jeans, he unlocked it and sent the man a message to let him know he was home.

Not receiving anything straight away, he went about settling in and started up his MacBook with the intention of starting his assignment. With textbooks and paper littered across his desk, he was buried deep in the dimensions of Sigmund Freud's theory when the buzzing of his phone startled him out of the concentration. It was his sister.

 _R: You back yet, loser?_

 _H: Missed you too, idiot. Arrived not long ago, we need to do shopping._

 _R: Good, was going to say the same thing._

He huffed, why couldn't they be having this conversation when she arrived? Focussing back on his work, there was another buzz soon after, and rolling his eyes in preparation for another mind-numbing message from his sister, he was surprised it was Severus.

 _S: Welcome home. I see you're working hard._

Grinning, Harry spun around in his chair and found his neighbour standing at the sliding doors. Standing, he went over to his own French doors that opened out onto the balcony and braved the cold weather. Severus did the same and was wrapping his arms around his mid-section to keep warm.

"We meet again." Harry said by way of greeting.

"It is good to see you, how's the back?"

It wasn't at all surprising to hear the level of smugness in the older mans voice, he of course was referring to their last meeting at the end of the football match when they had driven off into the night. In fact, he could remember that night rather vividly, and swore he would never be caught dead in that hotel again, still hoping the hotel staff didn't hear his screams.

"It still throbs on occasion when I think of you."

They stood smiling at each other for a little while, both silent and Harry wracked his brain to think of something to say. In the silence, snow started to fall in tiny flakes, and inspiration hit him hard.

"Say, you aren't looking for a snow shoveller this winter, are you? I come _highly_ recommended, and cheap too."

Severus huffed out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners in fond memory, "You must have read my mind, how thoughtful. Yes, if this snow keeps up I will definitely require your services."

Biting his lip, Harry had to stop himself from being too happy with his intentions, "Should we work out terms tomorrow?"

"I would be agreeable to this. Why don't we discuss this over dinner?" Severus was smirking at him, and flashbacks from their summer together caused a pleasurable shiver to work through his spine.

" _Harry~"_

His sister was proving to be an annoying distraction but if she was home, then that meant Stacy was too, and they would need to part company. Sheltering inside from the cold, Harry let his gaze linger on the man walking away and out of his bedroom. What should he get the man for Christmas?

 **. . .**

The shopping centre was packed with last minute shoppers and Harry grumbled the entire time. Stacy was with them, no surprises there, and the two girls were hopping between shops with excitement. Following diligently behind them, he suddenly looked around and noticed he was the only male standing in the store, and the smell was stinging his nose hairs. Typical, it was a candle store and he glared at them both.

"You better not be getting me one of these. I don't want to smell like a girl."

Stacy giggled, "One's for dad, he has this vanilla scented one that you can only buy here. I thought Lily might like this, it's boysenberry and peach."

Screwing his nose up, he huffed and left the store. So, Severus liked vanilla scented candles, he smiled in fond memory of the one that had been lit when they were together. He needed to know more stuff like this, perhaps he could swindle out of her something that he might like – ooh, better yet he could just text the man under the guise that he was scoping out for Stacy. He grinned and sat down on a bench that had been vacated, pulling out his phone.

 _H: What do you want for Christmas?_

 _S: I am perfectly happy with just you, Harry._

Harry snorted, but then his smile disappeared, that was absolutely perfect, and he wouldn't need to hide anything. Smirking, he typed back a message, still pretending to be asking for the daughter.

 _H: You're already sorted. I'm asking for Stacy._

 _S: A likely story, see you tonight._

Pouting, he stared at the message and felt slightly deflated, but then again the man was probably busy and didn't need his trivial interruption. As he waited for the girls, he couldn't even arrange a coffee with Hermione or Ron, Draco was probably still at Slytherin and he didn't feel like catching up with the rest. Instead, he flicked through Facebook and scrolled down the feed.

Rose and Stacy were done shortly after, and then they decided to split up. He agreed because he needed to get something for the girls and didn't want to be around Stacy when he came up with his plan for her father. Talk about awkward. Lazily wandering around, he found a lingerie store that had male mannequins in the window and a salacious banner stuck on the glass. Looking both ways to ensure the girls couldn't see him, he wandered inside and was immediately overwhelmed.

"Can I help you there?" A young girl, about his age, came over and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi, er, yes – Well, I hope so." He started awkwardly, looking around the store helplessly, "I'm, uhm, my boyfriend is in town and I thought I might surprise him but I'm not really sure what to do."

She grinned at him, a little evilly if he reflected back, and took him through the store till they got to the back wall. It was secluded from the main view and he could see why, there were the more risqué products here, a lot of lace and straps but not much else.

She showed him a range of thongs and elastic harness looking bodysuits, not that they had an extensive range, but there was enough there to get him thinking. Severus had trussed him up a couple of times, just with bound wrists but he couldn't deny, the thought of slipping into the strappy harness made him twitch in the trousers he wore.

What was it the man called him? Lolita, that's right. It seemed pretty girly, but he knew in his mind that there was nothing feminine about his body. The girl was hovering around him, but he asked if she could give him a minute and with a smile disappeared around the corner to no doubt gossip with her colleague. There were other things, like nurse outfits and he snorted when he saw the maids costume, it seemed appropriate, but maybe not with the execution of it. Plus, he couldn't very well shovel snow with such skimpy clothing on.

He needed expert advice, and felt around for his phone, rolling his eyes at how desperate this was turning into. Taking a picture of the harness, he sent it to the one person who he knew would give the best advice but closed his eyes in preparation for the laughing he would receive. Thankfully, the response was immediate.

 _D: Dear god, please tell me I get to see you wearing this!_

 _H: Just help me!_

 _D: I bet any man worth his weight in gold would pay as such to see you wearing this. I'm tempted to steal you away myself._

Well, it was kind of flattering to read that and he looked at the price tag.

 _D: Whoever this boy is that you're trying to tease, I'm sure he'll nut the moment he sees you in it. But just so we're sure, send me a pic of you wearing it?_

Draco was dreaming, there was no way he'd do that.

 _H: Thanks for your help, honey._

 _H: Have a good Christmas._

 _H: If you're lucky and I'm drunk, you might get a photo._

Grinning at his phone, he swallowed hard at the price of the garment and decided he should go for it. What was the harm anyway? Severus was bound to enjoy it, or… Heaven forbid he find himself so desperate to seek out the blonde, he might entertain the idea of showing Draco.

Taking the plunge, he went to the counter with it and the girl winked at him coyly. Feeling his heart fluttering away fiercely, he didn't breathe until he exited the shop and hid the bag in one of the others before heading to the book store to get his mother something. It wasn't until he was at the teller as the man rung up his purchase that he saw the bows, and he smirked when another idea hit him.

 **. . .**

Snow had hit hard overnight and when Harry shuffled outside in his winter coat, the white fluff was half way up his shins. Grumbling as the cold set in through his ski pants, he waded through it, jumping through a few higher mounds before finally getting next door. The weather outside, was quite possibly the only thing that was keeping his body temperature down with the fever growing between his legs that had been growing all day.

Severus, as usual, was quick to answer the door and he was ushered in swiftly. Shaking himself as they walked into the living area, he quickly shed out of the heavy pants and jacket, allowing them to be taken by the man and deposited somewhere. Tension sky rocketed the moment Severus came back into the room and Harry couldn't help biting his lip with trepidation, wondering if things were going to start off slowly or was going to be a hot and heady reunion.

He'd hoped for the latter, but when Severus simply stepped up to him, took his head in both hands and kissed him soundly, he conceded that this was also delicious. The man tasted of peppermint and it was fresh on his tongue as they reunited slowly, mapping each other out as if expecting something to have changed. Harry was happy it hadn't, and he slipped into his role quickly, letting the older man take control.

Humming with appreciation, Severus took Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, "I've missed this."

"Me too." Harry breathed, allowing himself to be pulled in the direction of the stairs.

"Unfortunately, I must cancel our dinner plans." There was an apologetic tone, but Harry understood, "I thought perhaps we could do a massage. I can already feel your body tensing."

"And you don't think that might be because my balls are about to explode?" Harry quipped without thinking, and they stopped on the landing, his face blushing terribly, but he was met with a smug grin.

"Is that so? Well, I would hate to leave you in a worse state," Pulling harder on Harry's hand, they went up the second flight, "Come, let's fix this situation."

Harry squawked with indignation as he was unceremoniously pulled across the bed and scrambled onto his back to watch the man closing his door. Predatory eyes locked onto him as the man walked towards the bed and with a quick movement, Harry was pressed into the mattress on his front. Gods, he'd missed this, and his hips bucked backwards with need, something that caused the man to darkly chuckle.

"So wanton, I'm glad some things haven't changed."

"I thought you were on time constraints?" Harry whined, his erection that had been swelling since the moment he woke up that morning was pushing into his hip to the point where it was painfully uncomfortable.

Severus was leaning down, pressing his lips to Harry's ear, "Your impatience is gorgeous."

Why, _why_ did Severus's voice have to drip like molten dark chocolate in his ear? _Why_ did he have to turn him on so much? This was completely unfair, especially when those hands pulled him up so his jeans and underwear were yanked with such force, he just about came from the brushing of harsh fabric along his erection. Crying out due to this action, he buried his head into the covers and gripped onto the cotton as he opened himself up for the man.

"So, terms of employment for Christmas." Severus commented, before his mouth disappeared into the cleft of Harry's backside, his tongue delving into parts that had only been experienced with the man.

"Y-You're ab-le t-to – " He groaned when the tongue pressed against his untouched nub, " – talk about th-is n-nowww~?" Oh, there was a sweet spot just behind his sack, he wanted the man to touch there again.

"I take pride in making you squirm in many ways." Severus was grinning, it was suggested in his tone and Harry swung his head round when the wet tongue that left him, caused a cold shiver down his crack.

"Hurry up, it's been too long." Harry snapped, reaching down to take his hot rot in palm, only to have it ripped away, before his body was flipped over and he was looking at the ceiling.

Severus was still wearing his clothes, and Harry was too for the most part as his jeans were at his ankles, twisted in the fabric and clearly where they were intended to be, which was both pressed against one of the man's shoulders. There was a brief pause as Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, which made Harry giggle.

"Always prepared, I see."

"And why wouldn't I? Especially when a certain Lolita tests my will, like he does." Severus replied with a smirk, and Harry watched, panting, as the man opened the packet and went about rolling it onto his erection, "Now, where were we?

The older man was stalling, which drove Harry mad and he tried to lean sideways in an attempt to grab Severus's pants to pull him forward. It was to no avail however, and he was forced to watch another packet appear from the same pocket, this time lubrication.

"Massages and snow shovelling." Harry said through gritted teeth, tensing his thighs together in an attempt to feel _something_ , and his hand travelled south of its own accord.

"Ah, yes," Severus nodded, poking the eager head of his cock against the tight ring that spasmed at the slightest inclination that it was about to be breached, "Tomorrow if you wouldn't mind, as you are well aware it snowed heavily last night."

Harry's response was driven out of his consciousness when, in one fluid thrust, Severus's girthy member was inside his tight channel. With eyes squeezed shut, he gasped and the hand he had on his own length mirrored his tension by gripping tightly. Whilst there was pain, his eyes were rolling around in his skull, which was completely void of any response other than incoherent images.

"And whilst you said your charge out rates are low," Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's thighs as he pulled out partially, before rolling his hips forward, slipping the entire way back in, "There is certainly nothing cheap about you, Harry."

 **. . .**

Everything pulled and ached in pleasant ways when Harry made his way down to breakfast, there was no denying, Severus really knew what he was doing in bed and there wasn't anything Harry could do to stop the wayward thoughts of seeing the man again today. It would be completely innocent however, Stacy was milling around the house, which realistically hadn't stopped them over summer but he supposed it was good to stagger their meetings. He was tempted to sit in the snow for a few hours to cool off his swollen ass, as every movement reminded him that his neighbour had claimed him that night.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose spat, apparently, she was in a bad mood this morning, "You're limping."

"I'm fine." He replied, shooting her a glare.

"Do you need some Advil, darling?" His mother offered, filling a cup of coffee and passing it over the breakfast bar.

Wincing as he sat down, he flexed his shoulders and twisted his neck, "No thanks, I'll be fine. Mr. Snape gave me a massage last night and he really got into some tender muscle. I think I may need to see a physio when I'm back on campus, the team one obviously isn't doing his job."

The lie, he thought, was pretty thought out and both females seemed content with his answer, however to be consistent he would send Severus a text later to confirm this in case it ever came up. Truth be told, he really _did_ need a massage at some point, perhaps that could take today slower and do just that once he'd done snow duties. _That_ wasn't a cover, unfortunately, but he didn't mind doing it for his neighbour, knowing that he was paid very well.

Finding that he was smirking, he sunk into the welcome mug of coffee to hide it and asked what the plans were going to be for Christmas day. When the Snape's were in town, they usually got together and had a jolly time with plenty of food, alcohol and later on, board games. His eyes widened when he remembered several years ago when they had Twister out, and the smirk was back, wondering if he could get away with pulling it out again this year.

"Well, since Severus and Stacy are here this year, we'll be spending the day across the fence. Severus was very insistent that they host this year and I have to agree it will be nice not to be slaving away all day in the kitchen." Lily lamented, rolling up her sleeves as she loaded the dishwasher.

"Hear that, shit brain. You'll be helping Stacy with the dishes." Harry taunted his sister, but she simply pushed her nose in the air.

"You'll _both_ be helping." Lily commented hotly, and Harry knew better than to argue with his mother.

Shovelling wasn't too difficult, he made a safe passage between their houses and made sure the driveway was cleared in case the man had any intention of going out. The roads were really bad, but Severus had a four-wheeled drive, so would be fine. Speaking of said man, he was sitting in the front window and waved with a smirk as Harry wiped his forehead with the frozen sweat that stuck to his skin.

Since his neighbour wasn't going to come outside and offer him a coffee, he pulled out his phone that was playing some new pop song through his ear buds and pulled the glove free on one hand to type a message. Looking at the window, he could see the man disappear and then emerge back in the window with his phone.

 _H: I hope you're enjoying the view, it's so cold out here._

 _S: But you are doing such a good job._

 _S: Tell you what, come inside when you're done. I'll warm you up beautifully._

Dear lord, that was a promise and a half wasn't it? He thumbed a reply that he would do so and went back to shovelling out the driveway. It didn't take much longer for him to be done and he shook off the snow from his boots before opening the door and trailing some more off his pants as he walked inside.

"You look like an eskimo." Stacy laughed, and he pulled the beanie off his head, feeling immediately warmed now that he was inside the comfortable house.

"Fuck, it's cold out there." He complained, stripping out of the ski trousers and jacket, leaving him in sweat pants and a hoodie, which on reflection wasn't the best look but he was warming and at least comfortable, "Where's your father?"

"He disappeared upstairs just before you came in. I can't believe he roped you into doing chores again, you have an odd recreation schedule."

"Believe me, there's nothing fun about the jobs but at least he pays well." Winking, he settled on the couch next to the girl and joined her in watching old reruns from the Vicar of Dibley.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Stacy turned the volume down on the television and flicked over a corner of the blanket she was under across his lap.

"Yeah, it should be good. I can't wait to bring out the Twister." He grinned, and Stacy groaned loudly.

"Nooo~ Not the twister, Harry!" They both laughed, and Severus came down the stairs, "Did you hear that, dad? Hope you're flexible."

Harry snorted and grinned at the man coming to join them, "You will not catch me on that colourful mat, not even if you paid me."

Harry's grin turned into a smirk as he looked at the man overtop of Stacy's head and shook his head. He would get the man on that mat, even if it killed him, and what better way to tease him than to do it in front of everyone. Testing Severus's will was part of the game, he thought.

"Oh, I'm sure I could persuade you." Harry tried, hugging his knees as he warmed up.

Stacy looked between the two men sitting either side of her and sighed loudly, rolling her eyes, "We all know that after alcohol, anything is possible. Honestly, the two of you are hopeless. Dad, I'm going to Rose's for a bit, do you mind?"

"Off you go, sweetheart." Severus replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead, "Harry has made a very safe path for you."

At this she turned to her neighbour, "If I slip, I'll know who to sue."

"You wound me." Harry gasped in mock insult and sat back smugly, pulling the free blanket fully across his lap.

When they were alone, and the front door slammed shut, Harry was sliding across the couch, and with a wince, settled across Severus's lap, the blanket now around his shoulders. They kissed immediately, but when he felt hands as his ass, spreading the tender cheeks and crack he let out a yelp of pain.

"Can we take it easy today?"

"Many apologies, Harry. I had not intended on being so rough yesterday."

Well, Harry wouldn't say he was sorry that it happened at all, they'd reached the climax both of them had been waiting for and that was done. Now, however, he could have done with the softer side of the man that he sometimes got to see, it set his blood on fire just as much as passionate Severus did.

"I cannot send you home cold, how about a bath?"

"Sounds perfect." Harry smiled, moving slowly this time and teasing the man by simply ghosting his lips over his neighbours.

A bubble bath, that's what Harry would call it, and there were plenty of bubbles floating across the surface. He smiled and couldn't help the grin that splashed across his face, Severus had really out done himself. Licking his lips, he went and sat on the edge of the large tub and watched as the man went through a drawer in the walk through wardrobe.

"Get in, Harry. I will be there soon."

Oh, he was having company? Well, this certainly turned into a better than expected afternoon, didn't it? He quickly stripped out of his sweats, placing them out of the way and with his back turned to the older man, carefully stepped into the hot water. He moaned I relief as his body submerged and relaxed, it was pure heaven. Twisting around in the bath so he could watch Severus, he saw the man had been watching him and was leaning against the wall with fondness.

"You had me thinking yesterday, after you left." Severus started, standing without the aid of the wall and pulling his jumper and shirt off over his head, the man was still in delicious condition, "About what we were doing. And I have to say," At this the man stripped out of his trousers and briefs, before standing starkers in front of Harry, "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Feeling slightly overwhelmed that he was seeing the older man completely nude standing in front of him for the first time, he sunk into the bubbles in attempt not to reach out and goad the half erect cock into full life. Severus was truly a specimen to behold, and he would definitely feel put out if he found himself replaced. The man didn't really seem like he had time to be flitting around with others, much like Harry hadn't for the term, even though there had been offers.

When he realised he was staring, his cheeks flushed and he sighed, making his gaze go up to look at Severus. He was being watched in return and with half lidded black eyes, the man stepped forward and he motioned for Harry to scoot over so he could get in too.

"Well, that's good… Right?" Harry asked, feeling mutual about the older man in return.

"Complicated, but yes."

Ah, of course, because sleeping with your best friends' and neighbour's son was probably going to cause more hassle than it was worth, right? Harry hummed in understanding before he slid right between the man's well sculpted legs and pressed his back to Severus's front.

"Long distance too." Harry supplied, running his hands along said thighs he was sitting between.

"I will not stop you from having someone your own age."

Sighing happily against the man, Harry felt the full length of Severus's erection pressing against his tail bone and he shifted a hand between them, adjusting the position so he was downwards and nestling into his abused crack. It felt right to have it there and he rocked backwards, feeling it slip naturally down the space.

"No one really compares to you, there's no girl or boy I'd rather be with."

Severus ran his nose up the length of Harry's neck, pressing feather light kisses as he went along and hummed at the statement. The warmth from the water had even gotten Harry's centre interested and he reached a hand there, feeling safe in his touch knowing his neighbour wouldn't be able to see. Maybe he was just too predictable, because in the next moment, he felt a hand around his, stalling the movements.

"How did you even know?"

"Because, my little minx, you are too easy to read." Severus growled into his ear and that pleasurable shudder had his balls tightening and cock twitching.

With renewed aching and wanting, Harry's hips adjusted their angle and he used the leverage of his ankles being intertwined with Severus's to rock against the erection sliding along his crack. He knew it was risky, his ass was incredibly tender and swollen too, but when he felt the head slip past his puckering entrance, he just knew it was time for round two.

Besides, he was only there for just over a week, it was hardly a break at all and then he wouldn't be back until the end of the school year. His head fell back against the muscular shoulder and his fingers pressed into toned thighs as he got their positions just right.

"Are you sure about this, Harry…" Severus was whispering, knowing full well what was about to happen, "Contrary to what was said yesterday, I did not take this situation into account."

Knowing exactly what was being referred to, Harry paused and settled himself back into a safe position, sliding sideways so he could angle himself to look at the older man. Arms encased him and they kissed, it was gentle but packed full of passion. He had both of their safety to think about, but he wasn't the medical professional, that was Severus's domain.

"What would happen if we don't?" Harry's voice was, to him, painfully vulnerable but he was also not thinking straight as his core was leading the charge in his brain.

"You should heal today, let me look after you in other ways." Severus's voice was simply purring away into his ear and found a hand toying with his erection.

The intent was clear, and Harry relaxed against the man as he was worked upon, knowing that this was both an apology and thanks, for two very different situations. However, the motions didn't last for long and Severus tensed before he carefully extracted himself from the bath. Frowning, Harry followed him with his gaze, wondering where on earth he was going, until Severus pulled something out of one drawer and came back.

"Is… Is that – "

"Exactly what you think it is." Severus was smiling, almost coyly, which was a new expression, but it sooner turned into a sultry smirk as he slipped back in behind Harry.

It was a fleshlight and the teen found he was lost for words, though it was painfully obvious why the man would have something like this and a pang of guilt ripped through his heart. He was curious though, what did the man plan for them this afternoon?

"Turn around." Severus instructed, and Harry did so, finding the older man giving him space to sit astride his legs facing each other, the foam of the bubbles getting caught on their chests from the movement.

The device was then put under water and Harry was pulled forward and kissed as a distraction to what was happening beneath the surface. One hand was holding the nape of his neck and he brought both of his up to rest against Severus's shoulders as he rocked forward and found their erections rubbing against one another. Being allowed to control the kiss, the man's other hand then disappeared into the water also and Harry found fingers slowly working his aroused length.

He had an inkling of what might happen, but it was still a pleasant shock when he felt the velvety smooth texture slipping over the head of his erection, slowly engulfing it entirely. He remembered this feeling well from romps with the ladies he'd slept with, but it was on a completely different level as he held Severus's gaze evenly. The only sign that gave away his pleasure was the shallow breaths that came out as panting.

A steady rhythm was set, slow as it was, but Harry used that as an excuse to languidly kiss the man he was sitting on. Not wanting Severus to miss out however, he reached under the water and took the forgotten length in his hand, gently moaning at all the sensations that he was experiencing. He truly adored giving his neighbour pleasure, it was something that set his loins alight with unadulterated joy and aroused him further.

" _Fuck_." Harry cursed, bucking his hips into the device, his primal senses taking over and wanting to debauch himself with it.

A deep chuckle sounded from the man, who seemed to get the hint and sped up his movements. It was heavenly and Harry's body continued to rock as he felt the impending climax coming quickly. However, Severus wasn't content it seemed, and after Harry's thrust into the velvety channel, it was removed completely, leaving him to rut helplessly into nothing.

"Hey!"

Severus simply grinned wolfishly at him, and Harry's eyes widened when he felt a hand wrapping around his erection which was pressed against the man's. Rocking in the lap, their lengths rubbed together but it was short lived when he felt the tightness of the fleshlight at his head once more, though it was _much_ more restricted this time as both heads were pushed into the device.

" _Jesus fucking Christ."_ Harry groaned, tipping his head back and taking a lungful of air.

His entire body tensed, thighs squeezing and relaxing as he fidgeted around. The pressure of their lengths rubbing in the channel together was impossibly stimulating and in wanton fashion, Harry loudly keened, his hands moving to grip onto the edge of the tub in an attempt to reign in his body's reaction. He couldn't look the man in the eye with this, and his gaze stayed on the ceiling as the fleshlight was used in the same previously slow rhythm.

Harry could feel his abdominal muscles tensing as he continued to rock back and forward, Severus really didn't have to do much but simply controlled the speed of the device that was held under water. It was clear when he was about to lose all sense on his reality and hit the peak as he grunted, eyes squeezed shut and head tipped forward. He wanted to press himself against the man's chest, but as his thrusts got fiercer, the grip in the baths edge was the only thing holding him up.

"Yes, Harry, that's it." Severus was saying, but not a lot registered in Harry's mind as life exploded behind his eyelids and he shouted out his release.

" _Fuck… Nngh, shit_." Harry's incoherency was visually humorous to Severus, but he didn't see this behind his closed eyes; he _did_ note when the legs beneath him tensed and a hand pulled him forward into a passionate kiss.

Well, Harry had never used one of these before but he could safely say that he would look at purchasing one when he went back to college. This would forever be imprinted in his mind as fodder for his wank bank. Dear lord, he was exhausted, and his body hummed happily as he panted through the tremors.

"This… This needs to happen again." Harry said softly in the silence that was only disturbed by their breathing.

"I agree." Severus replied, removing the toy and discarding it behind Harry, letting it float to the surface forgotten before the teen was pulled forward for embrace.

 **. . .**

Christmas day was upon them, and Harry was wandering about his bedroom to fill in time before they wandered over to their neighbours for the man festivities. Breakfast had been and gone, his parents and sister sitting down for a typical English breakfast to get them started and opening presents. Now, he was looking through his window and across the fence, with his phone in hand.

 _H: When do you want your present?_

Whilst he waited for the reply, he went to go have a shower and took the bag of goodies into the bathroom with him, his phone propped up on the counter as he blasted some music to cover up the rustling of his bags and tags.

His shower was quick, if not arousing, due to the fact he couldn't stop thinking about being fawned over and debauched in a way he couldn't stop craving whilst at university. Standing naked facing the mirror, his erection was standing proud, but he resisted touching himself for now, knowing that he'd be wasting a good opportunity later on. He had a plan, one that involved alcohol and pretending to _pass out_ in the man's house, so he could stay the night.

Unwrapping the harness, he looked at it sceptically and took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? Gods, it was bondage wasn't it? That's what those kinky people wore… The shudder through his body almost elicited a moan and he bit his lip hard, feeling his thighs tense. No, he wasn't going to touch himself, not yet, and thankfully his mind was distracted with a text from said man he was trying desperately not to think about in a certain way.

 _S: I'll happily accept you at the earliest convenience._

Smiling, he assessed the harness in his hands and started putting it on, appreciating the way it accentuated his pecks and clung protectively to his shoulder blades. Two lines of the strapping felt strange around his thighs but oddly comfortable and he took the time to appreciate himself in the mirror.

Looking down at himself, feeling the way the harness pulled against his skin, he had no time to even think about changing out of it when there was a knock at the bathroom door and stared at it wide eyed. Feeling caught out, he was blushing when he opened the door and his father was on the other side, telling him to get downstairs as they were preparing to leave.

The four of them ran between the houses, not wanting to huddle up in their winter gear and promptly walked into the Snape residence with a gentle knock but not waiting for an answer. Harry was the last to go through and was able to put their gifts on the coffee table as rounds of cheer were spread between the adults and younger girls.

Harry found himself with an armful of Stacy, luckily, he still had his outer jacket on when she did and wished her a Merry Christmas. Severus was the last person he had yet to address, and as he waited for his mother to finish her hug to the man, he slipped out of the jacket, to which Stacy took from his hands and went to hang it up.

"Harry." Severus announced, and they both mirrored a knowing expression before they went in for a quick hug much like the others had received.

Hands slipped down his back and he knew the older man would have been able to feel the elastic and metal rings through his shirt, which was most likely why he heard the sharp intake of breath before they split company. Nothing was said, and pleasantries continued in the dining area and open living room. The girls were giggling on the couch and he decided to join them since Severus was occupied with the cooking, which his mother was helping with and by extension, his father roped into it also.

"Heard from Draco, Harry?" Stacy elbowed him knowingly and his sister dry wretched at the insinuation.

"Yeah, I was talking to him the other day. He's not here for Christmas."

"Aww," She cooed, smirking, "You'll be upset with that, you little stud."

"Can you not? Gross." Rose snapped, removing herself to get them drinks from the kitchen.

Stacy and Harry just laughed, and then spoke quietly to one another about college as Rose came back and they settled in. They were snacking for the day and then mid afternoon would have a large meal to tie them through the evening. As he sat around with the girls, he felt his phone go off and retrieved it from his pocket, his mouth dropping open when he read it.

 _D: [photo]_

 _D: Now you show me yours._

 _H: In your dreams._

 _D: Come on, don't play hard to get. Get into the Christmas spirit_.

Well, technically Harry was, and hence the whole reason he was basically trussed up under his clothes like a piece of rib eye steak.

"Oh my god, _Harry!_ " Stacy cried, before laughing loudly and he blushed, pulling his phone away to hide the salacious message that had been sent.

"Shut up." He snapped, pretending to need the bathroom so he could get away from here.

"Oooh~ Where are you going? To send him something back?" She sung, laughing harder at his embarrassment, but stopped when the adults came into the lounge to relax before dinner.

"What's going on in here?" Severus was asking, apparently surveying the scene.

Harry glared at the youngest Snape in warning and she bit her lip, shaking her head towards her father and turning promptly to Rose. He didn't think Stacy would say anything, but continued on his mission to the bathroom, wanting to readjust one of the straps that was digging into his body.

"You look tense, Harry. How are those stretches between study sessions going?"

"Oh, uh – "

"I thought so." Severus hummed, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as all of them walked into the spacey living area and gently squeezed the juncture of his nape and shoulder, "Too tense. You'll grow a hunch back down the line if you keep this up."

"Listen to him, darling. Honestly, you should be looking after yourself." Lily commented, fussing about with the bag of gifts they'd brought over and completely missing what was happening between her son and neighbour.

Harry shared a look with Severus, conscious his father was still hovering about but tipping the rest of his beer back before going to refresh it. When both his parents and girls were occupied, Severus winked and patted his shoulder.

"Tell you what, for helping me out with shovelling, I'll make sure you are well prepared and loosened for your return back to Gryffindor."

Smirking back at the man, he raised an eyebrow, but it disappeared when the man's fingers brushed over the elastic beneath his shirt again and blushed. He'd momentarily forgotten the way the straps clung firmly around his muscles and had to step out of the man's touch before he let anything slip. Of course, it only peaked the man's interest more and the smugness grew. Damn that man and his oozing confidence, even in the presence of his parents.

"Severus, you are too kind to him. He needs to be making his own tracks and not let you fawn over him." James was back and handing over a glass of red wine, and Harry a beer.

"It's really no trouble." He saluted with his wine and then Harry felt the man leaning into him, his lips millimetres away from his ear, " _Isn't that what Daddy's are for?_ "

Unfortunately, he was mid sip of his beer and inhaled some of it, coughing and spluttering when it went down the wrong hole.

"Dear me, perhaps a soft drink might be better for the young ones." Severus laughed in a carefree manner, patting Harry on the back, which felt more intense as the small metal rings pressed into his skin.

Harry definitely had to excuse himself after this and hightailed it from the bathroom before anything more could happen to him. He was already rock hard in his trousers and seeing as there was no way he'd be getting any soon, locked himself away, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His face was flushed and the evident bulge in his pants had him palming at the jeans that kept him locked away.

Their early dinner after this was interesting, and because he wasn't in a position to get out of the harness, it continued to dig into his skin throughout the meal. On occasion, he could tell Severus was itching to touch him and was doing everything he could to brush past when reaching for something. It didn't help he was already over sensitised because of the lead up to this evening, but there was nothing he could do and tried desperately to keep himself in check. To distance himself when dinner was done, he jumped up to do the dishes and made sure the girls were with him, knowing what had happened previous times he'd cleaned up and found himself alone.

Part way through, his phone buzzed and he saw it was a message from Severus. Curious, he stepped back and leaned against the cupboard door.

 _S: You will show me what you're hiding under that shirt._

 _H: Who says I'm hiding anything?_

 _S: Don't play coy with me, brat. You've teased enough this evening._

Shaking his head with a grin, he was distantly aware of Rose threatening to walk away if he didn't continue helping and _just_ managed to hide his phone before she tried to steal it.

"Just dry these will you?" She snapped, huffing because Stacy was waltzing around the living room refreshing drinks whilst they were stuck in the kitchen.

Harry sighed, whipping her gently with the tea towel.

"Oww~! _Mum,_ Harry's hitting me with the towel!" She cried, smiling evilly at him before they heard their mothers voice.

"Don't make me come in there, the two of you are adults." It was their fathers voice and both of them faltered when they saw Stacy's face and she left the kitchen again with her head bowed.

Understanding why, Severus poked his head around the corner and raised an eyebrow at them. Harry began to feel small, but Rose beamed and poked her tongue out as she followed Stacy out, leaving Severus and Harry in the kitchen area alone. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"She's lying." He shrugged, going back to drying dishes.

"Yes, because you are _so_ perfect. Don't think you'll be leaving this evening without your present, Harry." The man came up behind him and ran his hands up and down Harry's sides, causing him to recoil and take the hands away.

"Nope, not going to happen." Harry said resolutely but didn't stand a chance when he was spun around and his top suddenly lifted up to his pecks.

The noise that followed from the man, possibly wasn't human in any sense, and if it weren't for the fact he could hear his parent's mere meters away, he would have given himself over right then and there. He was feeling so wanton, that he pushed himself into Severus's groin, and instantly felt a responding hardness trapped in the confines of the black slacks.

"Gods, Harry. Are you trying to kill me, this…" Severus growled and took a step back, it was clear he was trying to restrain himself and the feeling made the butterflies in Harry's stomach ignite into a flurry.

He decided it was a very nice feeling to be desired, and bit his lip, turning around to the sink so he could cautiously fix his throbbing issue without being busted by his parents. There was a clearing of a throat behind him, and Harry knew from past experiences that it was to alleviate the criminally deep voice that associated his neighbours' arousal.

Suddenly, there was a presence behind him and Severus trapped him against the counter, "My little minx, you will be needing that massage tonight," Hands then appeared on the counter top, encasing him, _"because I am going to fuck you so hard your screams will wake the whole of Godric's Hollow_."

Moaning openly, Harry would have happily dropped to his knees or bent over the counter to let the man just take him then and there. But as soon as the words were uttered, he was left a boneless mess against the bench, clinging on for dear life as the older man went into the pantry to get a new bottle of red and another glass for James as he transitioned beverages for the evening.

 **. . .**

Unfortunately, Harry's wish to get out Twister this year was thwarted by everyone in the room, so it was charades instead. Never being all that good at the game, he lost mercilessly to his sister and Stacy, but that may have been because their parents were filled to the brim with wine. Harry was even feeling the buzz, and it frustrated him that Severus seemed to remain cool and calm like he usually did.

Giving up on the game, he went to the couch and lay down, watching the two girls play between themselves with occasional suggestions from the adults. At some point, he closed his eyes, feeling like he was on a cloud and was distantly away that someone had started playing with his hair. Having a sister and female neighbour for a good friend, he should have been warier about falling asleep in their presence but in his drunken haze, it didn't register.

When he came to, everything felt and smelled different. There was vanilla in the air, something soft on his skin, and pleasant touches along his erect length. It felt delicious, delicate pressures were bringing him alive and he move his body in time to the movements. When the space got impossibly warm, he let out a drawn moan, then a gasp; that's when he realised someone was going down on him and he smiled at the familiar scent of Severus.

"Trust you to wake up for this, Harry."

Grumbling at the voice which stopped the pleasure, he twisted his neck so he could look down at himself and his thoughts were confirmed when he saw they were in the bedroom, candles lit and both very naked. Well, Harry noted he was still in the harness and when he realized the second part to the man's gift he was sitting up, propping his upper body at the elbows.

"Yes, this was a nice touch." Severus smirked, removing his hand around the base to reveal the green and silver bow he'd loosely tied around his cock during the night, "But do not worry, I wasn't going to open my gift before you woke up and offered it."

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "And yet there you are."

"Is there an issue?" Severus goaded, sliding his hand up and down Harrys length evenly.

"N-No." Stammering, his breathing hitched when he saw the man go back down on him once more and gripped onto the sheets for support.

However, it wasn't to last much longer and soon Harry found the man moving up his body and sitting along his hips, pressing his engorged erection downward and trapping it there. There was enough room to pull at the edges of the bow to unravel the knot, but fingers seemed to dance up his abdomen and trace the lines of elastic and rings holding the ensemble together.

"This has been on my mind all evening. Do you have any idea how tempting you look? These straps," Hooking a finger beneath one, it was snapped back against his skin, which caused a sting and Harry flinched, "We could have a lot of fun with these."

"W-How are you even coherent right now? Where's mum and dad?" Whilst still buzzed, Harry could tell he wasn't as drunk as he had been prior.

Severus chuckled and leaned down to capture Harry in a kiss that caught him off guard and the pressure from his groin only fuelled the spasming and twitching with need, "Because, my little kitten, if you had of taken any notice at all, you'd have seen I've been drinking water since after dinner. And your parents, are now safely at home. Now, I believe you were going to give me your present, and I must tell you I'm eager to take it."

At this Severus shifted Harry's legs so he was then kneeling between them and opening all the private areas for display. There was never a point where Harry wanted to cover up, the look he was receiving with those piercing black eyes turned his legs to jelly, so he wouldn't have been able to escape even if he'd wanted to. Hands were running along the backs of his thighs, then those same fingers were at the bow around his erection, teasing.

"I think I'll leave this here."

Oh, that devilish grin could have killed someone, and Harry was mewling like the sultry little kitten he'd just been called. He knew why the man was saying that, who needed a cock ring when you had a piece of ribbon instead? When the snap of his harness hit his skin once more, his attention was back on the man above him. He couldn't help but reach his hands up and caress the solid man but found them taken and held down by his sides, unable to reach the destination.

"You've sparked something, Harry. I hope you're ready to deal with its consequences, because I am not going to give you a reprieve whatsoever."

Even the words could have made him come, they offered so much promise that he keened openly and writhed on the Egyptian cotton sheets. Severus's tongue was lapping at the inside of his knees, sucking with lips and biting down on the meaty flesh. No reprieve was correct all right, just as the spot started to become sore, the man moved an inch to the next spot, and repeated until he was nearly the apex of his thighs. The noises, of which, he should have been ashamed in himself as they came out in gasps, whines and moans.

"Do I need to tie you down, kitten?" Severus's voice was like a damn purr itself, and Harry was throwing his head back and arching his back at the deep tone.

"S-Shut up. Don't ta-alk." The man had decided to tease his sack with gentle fingers, pinching and massaging.

"Now why would I do that? Isn't my voice something you _crave_?" To emphasize the point, Severus had his finger thrusting inside Harry's ass, taking him by surprise, however the bigger shock was that it seemed to slip in far too easily.

" _Fuck_."

"Not yet." Severus smirked.

Harry grumbled, though it sounded like a cute little moan, as he tried to block out the smugness in his neighbour's voice. Then, things were changing up, and by the front of his harness, he was brought into a sitting position, still with Severus between his thighs. The kiss was passionate and quick before the man was flipping their positions and Harry was soon sitting across spread thighs, causing his own to almost be in the splits.

"That's it, I want to look at you." Severus was saying, and Harry could feel the eyes raking over every inch of his body.

Feeling empowered, and slightly more confident due to that little bit of alcohol in his system, he returned the custom smirk the older man usually gave him and rocked his hips forward, bringing their erections together and sliding against each other. Hands were running up the tops of his thighs and as he glanced down, he noticed the dark bruising along the inside of his legs.

Gasping, and pulling at his skin to get a better look, his eyes glared at the man whose smugness grew tenfold, before a quipped eyebrow signalled his cool emotion behind the action. It only fuelled Harry's determination and he rocked again; did he not say back in summer that he would play the man's game? He was no kitten or Lolita, he was a bratty little shit and was going to make sure Severus got as good as he gave.

That was why he put on a show, if the older man wanted to look at him, he would give a performance worth watching. However, that didn't mean Severus was going to touched what he watched, and he smiled innocently, shimmying back down the legs. A knowing spark in the man's eyes made his heartrate spike when he leaned down with the intention of taking the aroused length in his mouth, but when he slipped off the bed entirely, Severus was sitting bolt upright with a frown.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Harry took a moment, as he took a couple of steps backwards swaying, to look at the man with the best sultry expression he could muster before turning towards the wardrobe. Surprised he wasn't followed in, he found Severus still sitting where he was when he came back with two ties in his hands.

"Look but don't touch. That's the rules." Grinning, Harry made it back to the bed but walked around the side, climbing onto the bed slowly.

"I think you are already beautifully tied up."

"Oh, these aren't for me," He went about wrapping one tie around Severus's wrist, lifting the man's arm and looping the material through the wrought iron bars of the headboard, "Besides, you clearly prepared me well…" Harry trailed off, he could feel the slickness between his cheeks as he moved and leaned across the man to tie the other hand.

He wasn't an expert at these things, and really only wanted this for show than anything else, hence if the man really wanted to get out of the knots, he could do so easily. However, that wasn't the illusion he was trying to create, and once he was done, went to sit along the thighs of his neighbour, suddenly feeling coy. He had an idea, something they hadn't done before, and he bit his lip as he rubbed their arousals together.

Just the heated eyes that were watching him could have been enough to snap his tension, but with the bow around the base of his cock stopping the flow of his release, he was free to rut and thrust against the man. Wanting to tease further, he was biting his lip as he brought his hands up, running them up and down his chest, slipping into the bands of the strapping and pulling on them gently. The snapping sound even got his blood pumping further, and he could tell Severus was enjoying based on the movements beneath him.

"Gods, Harry…" He could tell Severus was losing his will, and that made him grin, "You little minx, do you enjoy this, teasing Daddy like you do? If I could get out of this hold, you would be pounded for dear life."

Whining and tipping his head back, Harry felt the explosion of raw passion and felt that this had been going on long enough, it was time to put them both out of the misery of torturous foreplay and begin the descent into hell. He felt his crack, running a finger round his tight hole and tilted his head. Severus nodded in response, informing him the lubrication was in the top drawer, to which he promptly leaned over to get as well as the condom.

He never got tired of this sight, the slicked and protected erection promised so much that he was only too eager to seat himself onto it, feeling the delicious way it filled him, and didn't stop until he could go no further. The guttural ground out noise that he received from the older man had his balls tightening, and he wriggled when the erection was fully sheathed within him. It movement shifting and twisting the cock in his ass just at the right angle, which meant his prostate was rubbed in the best way and making him whimper, almost caving in whilst on top of Severus.

" _Christ_." Severus gritted out, pulling on the restraints with obvious need, "Insatiable Lolita, won't you move for me?" To emphasize the point, the man was pushing them both upwards with a thrust.

It was all the encouragement Harry needed, and he grinned wickedly as he lifted himself upward, and dropped back down again. The pace he set was heady, the pressure within causing his thighs to tense and back arching as he held himself over the man beneath him. He could tell those strong black eyes were watching everything, the licking of lips was a dead giveaway that desire was strong, so Harry alternated his movements, angling the best he could to bring them both pleasure.

Harry didn't know it, but he really did look like a doll performing for his master, the way he ran his hands over the straps, pulling them, biting his lip and tilting his head to the side with half lidded green eyes peering down at his prize. Complacency however, seemed to be the devil and with a rather brutal bucking from Severus had Harry seeing stars. Not even recovering from that, it happened again, then once more, and that was when he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with being gentle on Severus, not tonight.

His hands scrambled to the ties and he unbound the man quickly, which had been the right thing to do, as his next breath was literally taken from his body when he found himself face down on the soft cotton, the sheets muffling his surprised cry. Plundered roughly, hands were at the elastic strapping of his harness, using them as leverage to hold on and push deep into his ass.

A deep growl resonated in the almost silent room, the only other sound was the slapping of skin on skin, "Yes, Harry, dear lord this will never tire."

Harry hadn't lusted after someone quite this hard ever, and he let himself get lost in the sensations that were overriding his body. There was a hand down between his front and the bed, and he yelped with pleasure as it started stroking in time to the thrusts of Severus's cock. The heady pressure building in his body was growing and he could briefly make out his pleading words as it really started to take hold of his body.

Severus was actually taking the ribbon off from around the base of his erection, letting the blood circulate into an orgasm, that if Harry hadn't been biting down on the sheets, quite possible _would_ have woken all of Godric's Hollow as promised. With eyes rolling into the back of his skull at the pressure having been released, Harry could feel the hard-jerking movements from behind him and reached a hand sideways to take hold of the forearm that was there, his face turning to look behind him and half lidded green eyes searching helplessly for the man.

" _D-Daddy…_ "

Suddenly flattened on his stomach, both of the man's hands were pinning his lower back into the mattress, and whatever position he was crouched or kneeling in, Harry felt another level of fucking hammering away at him. Cursing and sweet nothings, they were all jumbled together, but finally, after what had to have been hours it was all done and in a pile of sweating limbs, the world started to become a little more clearer.

 **. . .**

Feeling a groggy and well used mess the following morning, Harry went to stretch, only to find the harness still tightly pressed into his skin. Groaning unhappily and with his stomach churning, he went to roll over and use the bathroom and half slid onto the floor. Fumbling in his dazed and bleary mess, he failed to see the bed was already empty and painfully hobbled to the bathroom.

His lower back was on fire, and as he stood at the toilet to relieve himself, he groaned and winced. He couldn't fault the man for making good on his promise, and it certainly was a good Christmas this year, but now it was back into reality. Wondering what the time was, when he was finished up he glanced out the opened frosted window and got a snap of chill entering the bathroom. There was a dull red sky that greeted him, but it didn't tell him much, so he painfully hobbled back into the bedroom.

Frowning when Severus wasn't there, he suddenly felt cold and silly that he was still dressed as he was. It was a hard effort trying to slip out of the harness, considering the pain in all his muscles, not just in the back. The bedroom door was open a crack and he was tempted to go and find the man but thought better of it when he remembered where he was and that Stacy could very well have been up by now.

His chest was streaked with bright red lines from where the straps had been digging into his skin, so he went back to the bathroom to look himself over. Covering his mouth in shock, he took note of the disaster of his chest, neck… and lower down the inside of his legs. Ah, yes he'd forgotten the trail of bruising Severus had left him but oddly enough it filled him with butterflies.

" _Harry?_ "

Hearing the whisper of his voice, he turned around and saw Severus bringing in a tray of food and placing it on the destroyed sheets of the bed. Making sure his face was the most impassive as possible, he deadpanned the man as he came to stand in the middle of the wardrobe, looking at him. He wasn't entirely sure if he made a habit of walking around the house without a shirt, if he'd always done it or not, but he was surprised that even in the heart of winter he could do that.

"Oh dear." Severus's mocked concern had Harry trying to darken the glare, but because he was so exhausted he just didn't have the energy.

"Save it, Snape. We both know you did this on purpose." Harry snapped, but the smile pulling at his lips made him lose conviction.

"And why wouldn't I?" Severus was stopping him as he limped towards the bedroom and took genuine pity, "Get back into bed, I will get you some Advil."

Doing as he was told, Harry pulled the sheets up his body to cover the marks and leaned against the headboard, though as he settled his back throbbed meaning he would have to either lay on his side or fully flat to not be in pain. This was going to be interesting when he next saw his parents.

"Here, take this." The man was passing him two capsules and then took the glass of juice off the tray, handing that to him also.

The orange juice was a refreshing substance down his throat and he smacked his lips together when he'd swallowed the medication. The smell of bacon and pancakes finally registered as he handed the glass back and his stomach growled as if on cue. Severus chuckled lightly, getting onto the bed also and bringing the tray up across his lap, to which Harry shifted so he could lean on his thigh rather than back, pressing his shoulder against the older mans.

"Hungry?"

"Famished." Harry smiled, surprised when tenderness was shining in his neighbour's eyes right before a kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Good, now open wide."

Harry snorted, not thinking he would be serious but was once again proved wrong. He let it happen, being fed, not because he was into that at all, but he was just too dog tired to move about and think about things. It was mostly a silent affair, and when they were done, Severus was pulling the covers across them and hunkering down. Hands tried to roam over his body but he thwarted those attempts by taking both hands and holding them tightly to his chest.

"I do actually have a gift for you, Harry. Painstaking as it was to procure for you, I have no doubt you'll take great pleasure when you go back to college."

This had Harry's interest well and truly piqued, "Okay, what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it brat?" The man replied, taking his hands back and leaving the bed for a moment, coming back with a rectangular box, "We haven't spoken about what happens when you aren't here, but judging by the reunion the other day, I'd say you missed me."

The little speech would have been rather adorable if he hadn't made the end sound so cheeky, making Severus sound full of himself, but he knew that was just how the man operated and smirked at the insinuation, "And I can safely assume you missed me too."

"I did." The honestly took Harry by surprise and he blinked, sitting up a little, taking a serious look at Severus's face, "So, here you go. Merry Christmas, darling."

Harry was actually a little speechless, _darling_ was much more intimate than anything he'd been called before and he leaned down to kiss Severus gently, lips lazily massaging with the others and causing a line of arousal straight down his body. Pulling away, he took the box and slipped the ribbon off, opening the lid… His mouth dropped open.

"Is… What – "

"Just so we're clear, it is an exact replica."

"Of?" Harry would have grinned or laughed if he wasn't in so much shock.

"Me, of course."

Taking the dildo out of the box, he peered at it sceptically, then lifted the sheets to find out if it was certainly the case. Well, he couldn't tell with the man being soft and thought about rectifying the situation after a rush of blood headed south, away from his brain.

"This…" Struggling for words, the covers were replaced across their naked bodies as Harry held the squishy shimmering green dildo, "This is incredible."

Finally, shock gave way to his laughter, and shaking with violent joy, he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as it all set it. He was able to find a way to remind himself of the delicious cock that had captured his attention and now enjoy it between breaks.

"Perhaps I should have had my ass cast for you." Harry hiccupped through the laughter.

"Now there's a thought." Severus smirked, taking the object from Harry's hand and rolling his body to press him into the sheets.

 **. . .**

It was a short break, shorter than he remembered it ever being as he packed away his bag ready for the flight back to college. He grinned at the plain box that housed his now most precious possession and really hoped airport security wouldn't go through his bags, how embarrassing would that be? No, he hadn't had to previously, so it'll be fine.

Sighing rather moodily into his coffee as Lily fussed about in the kitchen, he leaned across the counter and propped his head up with the palm of his hand. What had started out as a summer romance, had now turned into a Christmas one too, now he didn't feel like going back to college because that meant they couldn't see each other. At least now he could fill the void with Severus's present, and even the thought of using it pulled his mood up a little.

Stacy and Rose had already left earlier, their father driving the two girls back to Hufflepuff, so it was just he and his mother, which considering the lack of time he'd spent with her, was rather nice. They were able to relax, share a coffee, and go over some idle gossip that she'd overheard about other families. Throughout the conversation, Severus had texted him, asking what time he was due to leave, thinking that the man would at least want to say goodbye, but when nothing came back and two hours passed, he started to feel a little discouraged.

He rationalised that the man would be busy, because most of the time he seemed that way, regardless of whether it was the Christmas break or not. So, he was rather surprised when there was a knock and the door and the man's voice calling out that he was coming in. Harry's face brightened immediately, and he sat up with a small smile as confident oozing Severus stepped into their dining living area.

"Good to see you, Severus." Lily said, getting a fresh cup to pour him some coffee, "What brings you round today?"

"Well, I saw the weather forecast and wondered how Harry was getting back to Gryffindor. If you were planning on driving, Lily, I would advise against it."

"I leave just after lunch, but I suppose we would have to set off soon?" Harry looked between the man and his mother for confirmation from her.

"Why don't I take him, I have chains for the SUV if required." Severus was now standing beside him, leaning against the kitchen bar and accepting the coffee.

"Would you mind, Severus? Oh, that would be wonderful." It seemed everyone in the room at that point was grateful to the offer and Harry swing around playfully on his bar stood, making sure his foot made contact with the man's leg.

"It's the least I could do with James driving the girls again."

"Thanks, Mr. Snape." Harry replied out of obligation, but knowing their true goodbye would be soon, "When we finish these, I think we should go."

"You're the boss." Severus winked, and Lily laughed in the background.

The farewell to his mother was drawn out, part of him didn't want to leave but the other half was already twitching with interest. Soon however, he was sitting in the black SUV, buckling up and trying to hide the smile threatening to burst forward. The roads were actually really bad as another dumping of snow the day before had forced crews back out to clear the streets enough to get through, it was a wonder the airport was even open.

"I couldn't just let you leave without saying goodbye, not after the spectacular time we've had."

Harry then grinned, relaxing into the seat and looking fondly at the man, "This is without a doubt my favourite Christmas. Not something I'll forget for at least another week either." With a wry smile, Harry lifted his jumper and tee, exposing the purple bruising from the hickeys still smattered across his body.

"And I would do it again if it meant you thought of nothing but me."

Harry's smile faltered, the man hadn't spoken like that before and he couldn't help feeling a little sentimental at that point, mainly because he wished the same. Shrugging out of the weird moment, he smiled at the man as they made their way through the airport to the carpark, finding a spot that was under cover and facing one of the main runways.

"Well," Harry said, sitting up and leaning on the center console, "Thanks for another amazing break. Just know that now you can't use the phrase, _go fuck yourself_ , because it'll be you instead."

"Perfect." Severus was smirking, his sultry eyes looking over his face before they met in a kiss, brief as it was, "Please, keep in touch, Harry. I will come and visit you one weekend, if you are agreeable."

"Of course," Harry beamed, then bit his lip, "I'd understand if you can't, what with being busy." He continued, and went in for another kiss, but was short on touching the man when Severus leaned back.

"I'll make time. It's not every day you give someone a replica of your most intimate limb only to forget about it. Harry, this is clearly turning into something more than just a summer fling, considering we have now spent Christmas together and I would openly admit being disappointed if I don't see you again soon."

"So, you want to continue this?"

"If not formally, then casually… yes."

 _Oh wow_ , Harry thought, their lips still ghosting over each other as they spoke. He could feel the warm exhale on his cheek and whatever happened between them, he felt his internal organs shutting down and melting. This man, as strong and confident as he was, could easily make him a leaking mess just by talking. Did he feel bad about having the man pay substantial sums to go across country and see him? A little, but his body was telling him that's exactly what he needed.

"Then so do I." Harry closed what little distance there was, and felt a charge igniting their embrace which had been absent previously.

With flushed cheeks and feeling partially out of breath when they finished, Harry was dopily looking at the older man, blushing harder when he suddenly remembered everything they'd been doing and giggled. It was crazy, outrageous… And how the hell had his parents not figured something was going on? What about Stacy? He could hardly believe she'd not heard anything, especially not after Christmas night.

"Now," Severus started, sitting up a little straighter and putting on a more serious face, "My little kitten mustn't miss his flight, or poor Daddy will have to steal him away for the term."

Harry broke out into a full grin, and Severus couldn't stop the megawatt smile hitting his own mouth, "I'm not seeing any issues here."

"Go, minx. And take that delicious derriere with you before something interrupts your flight schedule."

Leaving on a good note, they passionately embraced one more time, Harry taking a daring leap and taking the man's bottom lip between his teeth, whispering, _"Behave without me,_ " Then jumping out of the car.

It was a long wait at the airport, his plane had been delayed an hour, and although he had his music playing through his ear he could have done with the company. Resting his head against the glass of the terminal window, he looked at another flurry of snow starting to settle and partially hoped he could be stuck at home for an extra night.

 **. . .**

 _ **I know it's early, but Merry Christmas to you all!**_

 _ **I have an idea for a follow up chapter, but you'll need to tell me how much you want to read it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Bloody hell… I've created a monster.**

 **. . .**

With the winter chill now up to normal dreary levels at Gryffindor University, Harry was staring up at the peeling white paint on the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed. Twisting his head towards the ever growing wall of _Severus & Harry_, he smiled in fond memory of the man, missing him ridiculously but trying not to mope around. It was another day on campus, another long day of classes, and when he heard his fraternity brother running up and down the landing and stairs, he grumbled, taking the pillow from beneath his head and shoving it over his face. Time to face the music.

"Do we have to hear you stomping around _every_ single morning?" Harry was pulling on a hoodie as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Well, you're up, aren't you?" The teen shrugged with a smile, wolfing down some Nutri-Grain.

Screwing his face up in mock disgust, his closest friend came into the room also, rubbing his eyes and having the same conversation. They both had class this morning and with fresh coffees in hand, they wandered off towards campus, wrapped in beanies, scarves and for good measure, mittens.

"So, how's your fancy man?" His friend asked when they arrived at the main gates.

"He texted last night, wanted to know what I was doing this weekend."

"Ooh~ Does that mean he's coming to see you, stud?"

"Shut up." Harry snapped, his hand around his phone deep within his pocket, itching to see if he had a text but rationally knowing he didn't, "Besides it's not like that anyway."

His friend scoffed, "No of course not. No one knows about that bloody wall beside your bed that you probably wank to each night, or the _inspirational_ photos above your desk to help you _concentrate_."

Giving his friend the stink eye, they entered the large tiered lecture hall and wandered down a couple of stairs so they could still sit up the back but in a row that was empty. As Harry pulled out his notebook and pen, he also checked his phone and felt his heart skip when he saw there was a message. Sadly, it wasn't from Severus but he opened the Snapchat from Rose and saw she was living it up large, studying at a Starbucks.

 _Typical female_ , he thought, flicking his phone onto silent and slouching in his chair as he waited for the lecture to start. He had decided to go down the sports medicine field, since he was serious about his football and loved the industry. Yes, he was painfully aware that Severus was into Medical research, but this was completely different to that, and was interested in becoming a physiotherapist once his playing career was over.

Their lecturer was actually very boring, and he struggled to keep his mind focused on the lesson, eyelids drooping just before the end of class. The only thing keeping him awake suddenly was the vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his phone to see it was definitely from Severus.

 _S: When do your classes finish tomorrow?_

Harry glanced at his friend who was busy taking notes, then down at his Professor who had his back turned and was writing a formula on the board.

 _H: Class done at four._

 _S: Perfect. Text me when you're done and I will meet you on campus._

Well, that certainly got his heart rate up didn't it? Severus was coming to see him, the first time at college since the big Slytherin versus Gryffindor football game earlier in the year. He was giddy with excitement, the visit promising so much, and he wiggled in his seat. His friend was looking at him sideways as he perked up and looked at the board with laser beamed focus, snorting at the antics.

Their Professor finished what he was writing and turned his attention to the class, "Right, tomorrow we will cover off the next chapter – "

" _Let me guess, booty call came through?"_

" – We will have a guest speaker – "

" _As a matter of fact yes, he did._ " Harry whispered back, not letting the positive mood die.

" – Derived from the medical world. He will give a lecture on muscle – "

" _We'll make sure the ice machine is on high capacity then_." His friend smirked, and when their Professor released them, they hastily packed away their notes.

"Knowing how I came away last time, that mightn't be a bad idea," Harry laughed, "You're awfully invested in this thing I have going on. One might say you're jealous."

"Jealous? Please Potter, I'm drowning in pussy at the moment."

Harry grinned and raised a Severus-like eyebrow at his friend as the surrounding females looked at them both with disgust. Shaking his head, he dragged his friend away and they continued on to the next class. He wondered what they would do when Severus arrived, perhaps have dinner and then back to his hotel? Or should he be inviting the man to stay with him at the frat house? Tough question, he didn't know if he really wanted that much attention from the other occupants he lived with.

It was a rush around that night when he made it back to the house, he chucked his backpack on the bed and looked around his bedroom through narrowed eyes. He really needed to tidy it before Severus came, regardless of whether they made it back to here or not, he didn't think such a prestigious man would appreciate dirty plates or coffee mugs that littered his desk space.

He was still feeling giddy the following day, even more so than before and his friend decided to tease him religiously at every moment he could. It didn't help that he hadn't heard from Severus all day, and when it finally came to his final class for the afternoon he wasn't sure he could even sit there and focus.

"Honestly, mate, can you calm down before some poor soul becomes your next victim? I'm seriously considering sending you to the Chaplin or ringing for an exorcist."

"I'm fine." Harry grumbled as they found their normal seats up high, "Besides, I just have to get through this class and you won't hopefully see me for the rest of the weekend."

He couldn't keep the wide smirk off his face, teeth were glistening under the false white LED lights that lit the lecture hall. Harry was having difficulty, but he was able to wrangle his bag, coffee and study notes out before collapsing on the bench and letting out a sigh.

"Ugh, fuck." Harry groaned, looking at the ceiling, "I just remembered the guest speaker."

"Lucky for me, I brought my Ipad so I can watch a movie." His friend winked.

"Well the least you could do is turn on the subtitles for me." Harry propped his chin in the palm of his hand and waited for the rest of the students to come in, peering down at his phone and trying to distract himself by scrolling through Facebook.

Stacy and Rose seemed to be having a blast at Hufflepuff, Stacy had made it onto the Cheerleading team and he had to admit, she looked good in the uniform. Ron had re-enrolled at school, but he'd chosen to give Hufflepuff a crack, he complained constantly about the fact Gryffindor wouldn't let him back in and Ravenclaw didn't want to know… They didn't dare speak of Slytherin. Though, as a certain Slytherin caught his eye on the feed, he saw that Draco was also parading around in a Cheerleading outfit, luckily donning pants, and huffed with wry amusement.

Turning his attention to the front of the room, he took a sip of his coffee when the Professor addressed them, "Good afternoon, now as promised we have a guest speaker today, Doctor Severus – "

Harry spat out the mouthful of warm liquid and all over the poor girl sitting in front of him, who gasped then growled unappreciatively in his direction. The ruckus had their lecturer pausing for a moment, but as he did Severus was standing up and turning to see what had happened, and _oh_ – _that bloody infuriating man_ , he didn't even seem surprised and remained cool when their eyes met.

" _Hey, isn't that your – "_

" _Shut it."_ Harry snapped, placing his takeaway cup not so gently on the surface of his desk and wiping the dribble of coffee from his chin.

He was far from angry, surprised more than anything, and immediately felt his body warm when he realised people were staring at him. Huffing and covering his mouth because the smile threatening to shine would have blinded everyone and given away his relaxed attitude, he leaned back into the padded backrest. Ignoring his friend who had the same levels of mirth radiating from him as Severus most likely did, he focused his eyes down on their lecturer and tried to listen… It was futile.

Severus was smirking up at him, hands in his pockets and stepping into position to start speaking. Harry immediately regretted having sat so far back in the classroom and wanted to change seats but it was impossible with how full the theatre was. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his head in both palms, listening to the silky voice intoxicating him for the next hour.

This man commanded the room, had the attention of everyone in the palm of his hand, though for Harry it was more of a wet dream than anything else. Safe to say, his class notes had never been so light, and he hadn't written a thing over the hour that Severus spoke. Thankfully, mainly for Harry's sanity, the man then gave the stage back to their Professor, and he let out a soft happy sigh.

Once Severus sat down, Harry continued to watch the back of his black hair, biting his lip and wondering how much longer the class was going to drag on. His cock was regrettably interested and he stifled an irritated huff when he shifted in his seat. Pulling the attention away from that, there was a buzz in his pocket.

 _S: What a surprise._

 _H: Don't lie, you knew about this._

 _S: Actually, I didn't, brat._

Harry snorted softly with disbelief and movement at the front of the room caught his eye as Severus twisted in his seat and looked back up at him. He couldn't help but smirk down at the man, and biting his lip he thumbed another message back.

 _H: Then a very NICE surprise._

 _S: Agreed. I would very much like to look at your notes after class._

Ah shit, sure the man knew he hadn't taken any…

 _H: Yeah, about that…_

 _S: Detention, Mr. Potter._

Snorting out a giggle, Harry's face flushed brightly and he ducked his head so the surrounding people couldn't see him. His friend, on the other hand, was leaning back in his seat and angled smugly watching him much to his horror. Shooting his friend a glare, he tried to ignore him and everyone else around, glancing periodically at their lecturer.

 _H: This isn't high school, Mr. Snape._

 _S: Precisely._

A v formed between his brows as he lightly frowned at what the man was trying to say. He didn't quite understand, but shrugged it off and soon made contact with black eyes. Whatever happened during that lesson, he had no idea, and when they were let go, his phone lit up on the desk.

 _S: Meet me outside._

"Well, well, Potter." His friend spoke with mirthy tones and a smirk that rivaled Severus's, "Will you be gracing us with your presence this evening? Or is it okay to rent your room out for the weekend?"

"Who knows, we might even make it back to the house."

His friend made a choking sound, " _Please_ , don't bring him round, are you serious? He's a sophisticated gentleman, Harry. He needs fine dining and champagne, not… Not ramen noodles and stale bread. Be classy, man."

"Wow, was that… _dating_ advice?"

Rolling his eyes, the teen pushed Harry along so they could leave the lecture hall, "Whatever, just have fun and shag till you can't walk."

 _Funny_ , Harry thought, _that's what he said…_

With a pat on the back, Harry was soon left to wait in the corridor until Severus met him there. It was another five minutes before he saw him exiting with their Professor, but he excused himself and pointed in Harry's direction before bidding the man good day. Nervous and anticipated excitement, the butterflies were fluttering away in his stomach when his neighbor shot him one hell of a knowing and smoldering glance.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi." The grin couldn't be helped, but it seemed the man was very glad to see him, "How did you manage to wrangle this, then?"

Severus nodded in one direction, and they set off walking, "Horace is a good friend of mine, we go way back. When he asked if I would be interested, I couldn't say no."

"And you really had no idea?"

"Harry, I don't even know what you're majoring in, how could I?" Severus winked, oh dear lord, he actually winked…

Harry was ready to combust on the floor, or push the man against a wall and beg until he got what he wanted. Of course, he had a small amount of dignity left, though how much of that remained at the end of the weekend, he didn't know. They continued to talk lightly through the corridors, until they came to an area Harry hadn't been to before and pursed his lips, getting the feeling he shouldn't be there.

"I know I study here, but I've never been around this place before."

"And I would be extremely interested to know why if you had of," Severus replied, though his tone was suggestive, "I believe this is where your lecturer's and other honorable guests reside."

"Makes sense." Harry mused, as they turned a corner and stopped outside a door.

The building itself was old, well everything was really, but it was grandeur and well maintained. It was true, he'd never been here and when they stepped into the refurbished room, he was surprised to see an old chalk board amongst the sitting area. It must have been an old classroom before the addition of newer lecture halls had been built. It was a comfortable space and he walked in further, dropping his bag at the foot of the couch before warm arms encircled him from behind.

Severus was burying his nose at the juncture of his neck and inhaled deeply, squeezing gently for added affect. Smiling, Harry let the positive emotions flow over him and he tilted his neck to give the man better access, something that was taken full advantage of as teeth began nibbling. He couldn't lie, this was exciting and reality was, this was what the man wanted, it's what Harry wanted, so when hands slipped into his jeans and found the half excited length, he wasn't surprised.

"I should have known."

"Known what?" Harry sighed, leaning back against Severus's chest.

"That you weren't paying attention in class."

Snorting, Harry shook his head, "No, I _was_ concentrating. I focused on you shagging me in the lecture hall, against the whiteboard, the Dean's office…" He explained, as his growing erection was palmed, "The men's locker room, the library… My frat house…"

"My, my, what a delicious mind you have, Minx."

Groaning, he was hard in no time and brought his hands up behind himself to run his fingers into the dark locks, pulling gently as, no doubt, bruises began appearing along his neck. He didn't know why the man did this, was it to show everyone he was taken? That actually felt kind of nice, if not extremely inappropriate, but that was their entire relationship – whatever that might be defined as.

"But, you see, I too had a moment where the forty inch ruler became very intriguing… Especially when _someone_ wasn't focused on his _school_ work." To emphasize his points, Harry felt his balls throbbing with need as his erection was fondled articulately.

"Your voice is the most sinful thing I've ever experienced." Harry blurted out, letting the deep tones caress his mind, "I'm glad you're not a teacher."

Severus hummed questioningly, and was unbuttoning Harry's jeans, pushing them down slightly till they were loose enough to fall to the floor. He was glad the portraits didn't have eyes, feeling a little self-conscious as a portrait of the schools founder, Godric Gryffindor, hung directly over the fireplace and was in his immediate vision.

"You'd have a room full of horny teenagers frothing to get their hands on you." Harry gasped, when he erection was pulled free.

The rumbling sound from Severus laughing was caught against the skin on his shoulder as the man peered down at what he was doing, "No, we wouldn't want that now, would we, my darling Lolita?"

Harry made a labored grunting sound, his head falling backwards to rest against his neighbors shoulder, "Aren't we going to the bedroom?"

He received no response to this, instead the strokes along his erection quickened and he fisted his hands in the man's hair, arching his back into the touch. Closing his eyes with his face looking up at the ceiling, his moans were subtle and at the bite to his neck, he mewled rather loudly.

"God, you still make the most adorable sounds." Severus was whispering into his ear, and as Harry bucked his ass backwards, he could feel a solid mass in the mans trousers.

Grinning, Harry snuck a hand from up in the black hair down between his back and Severus's chest, feeling around for the delightful cock buried away in black slacks. The immediate resounding growl from his hand making contact with it from the older man had a shooting jolt of pleasure that came directly from his sack, and he felt his legs growing weak with unadulterated desire.

" _Now_ , do it _now_." Harry groaned, moving both hands behind him and desperately trying to unbutton the mans pants to get his prize.

"Impatient little kitten." Severus was latched onto his earlobe again, which was probably an attempt to keep him upright before the hold grew more painful as he tried to lean forward in preparation, "I have much more planned for you."

"Y-You – No, I need you." Harry shamelessly begged, finally getting a hold of Severus's erection and feeling the heat, pulling it free.

"Very well." Severus purred, but Harry couldn't feel the man removing his tie until he was unceremoniously pushed forward and bent over the back of the couch.

Of course, he couldn't fondle his neighbor from this position and with his hands at the base of his spine, he went to move them when they were caught in a firm grip. Dread and fear, they were immediate, but when he felt the smooth texture of material against his wrists, his desire to be wanted and taken like this turned that hesitance into something smoldering. Of course Severus would do something like this, and he had a fair idea that the man was interested in restraining him, after all it wasn't the first time and it was unlikely to be the last.

"Be a good boy, and stay there a minute."

Harry managed to peer over his shoulder as the man walked around the couch and in front of him. Shallow breathing caused from his sensitive skin and desire to be with Severus, had him swallowing, thinking he would be getting that girthy length shoved down his throat as it lead the way, standing proudly through the gap in his pants. However, it didn't seem to be the case and Severus was walking towards the chalk board, only to pick up a wooden ruler that he remembered from his early school days.

Severus was smirking at him, and Harry couldn't decide what he wanted to ogle more, the ruler and by extension the man's smug expression, or the wanting and very ready cock pointed right at him. Licking his lips, he wanted to taste it again, wanted to bring pleasure to the man.

"Hurry up and get back here." Harry snapped in the silence, and Severus chuckled.

"That's no way to speak to your superior, Mr. Potter."

Oh, so this was the game they were going to play… Ugh, Harry should have seen it coming with the _punishment_ and cheeky demeanor before he had been loosely tied and draped over the couch. He remembered fondly the day in Severus's home office, oh dear lord how he had been aching that day. His mouth gathered in saliva, his body reacting of its own accord as he recalled rocking back and forward in the mans lap. What a heady and intoxicating day… One to be repeated.

"Of course not, _Professor_ Snape." He couldn't even say it without a grin, and wriggled his hips against the couch, feeling wrong in rutting against the brown leather, but knowing it could be easily wiped up.

"Now, how many indiscretions have you made today, hmm?" Severus's voice was as smug as it could ever be, and when he disappeared from view, Harry whined.

Unfortunately, the movements that had been fueling his pleasure were short lived and he felt hands at his waist, pulling him backwards a step so there was no longer the temptation available to get friction. The reason for this was made clear when a thwack resonated through the room as, what presumably was the ruler, landed right above the juncture of his cheek and thigh. It stung, horrendously so, but when a warm hand came down and massaged that area, he could feel the heat of it cause another sensation that he found exciting.

"I suppose we could attribute that to spraying the lovely lady in front of you with coffee." Severus commented wryly, and Harry found himself swaying his ass and trying to take a peek over his shoulder.

When the second swing made contact on his other cheek, slightly above where the last one had landed, his body tensed then relaxed at the warmth of slender fingers caressing him, "And this would be for not paying attention to your guest speaker."

He hadn't realised it until now, but Harry was panting, his eyes half lidded as he looked at the unlit fire ahead of him, "T-That's because the gu-uest spe-aker was too – " The next hit landed in the same spot as the first, and it stung far more than the first time, causing a teary development in the corner of his eyes.

He pulled on the restraints against his wrists, wanting to turn around or at least hold onto something so he could brace himself for the next hit. However, it never came he heard the clattering of wood against the varnished flooring before his cheeks were pulled apart and warmth enveloping the cleft of his ass. His body felt as though it was on fire and he could feel the tingling at the base of his globes adding to that heat.

"You'll never know how gorgeous you look right now, Harry."

The admission had him blinking and a single tear rolled down his cheek, not from crying, but from the last hit against his cheek. He knew, he could just feel, that his erection was shamelessly weeping from the lack of attention and his balls were tightening with tension, as did his thighs when the heat from Severus's tongue probed at his tight hole.

It was swift, he couldn't deny that, one minute he was bent over the couch, and the next his hands were untied and he was pushed up against the chalkboard almost on the other side of the room. His head hit the green board hard when he felt _all_ of Severus's erection squeezing inside him and he wrapped his legs around the mans waist tighter in response.

Severus pressed his nose into the juncture of his neck, nuzzling and breathing deeply until he was completely sheathed inside. Harry's hands were holding on for dear life, his nails digging into the flesh of Severus's back as he adjusted to the size; quite convinced he never would but it was like his drug, the full feeling he associated with Severus.

"Move." Harry groaned, writhing against the wall, and subsequently Severus too.

The throaty laugh was expected, and he was delighted when he finally felt something deep inside him shifting, "Perhaps your next lesson should be _patience_."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just went on and did it."

"Did… _it?_ " Severus teased, moving only a little, before thrust back in gently.

"Ye-es! _IT!_ " It was almost a desperate scream, but it seemed to have the desired affect when proper efforts were made.

Severus really was insatiable, for a man his age, Harry thought it was unfounded the stamina he had and after what felt like half an hour, he was a hot and sweaty mess against the black board. There was too much, Severus was pressed against him, he was warm, too warm, and had already come once, on his way to a second. Finally however, the tension seemed to break within the older man, and Harry was able to watch the most beautiful expression on Severus's face as he thrust in short consecutive bouts before his vision was distorted by black hair in a kiss.

 **. . .**

"It's been an hour, when will it disappear?" Harry grumbled, bundled up on the couch with his head in Severus's lap as he lay sideways.

Said man didn't respond, instead Harry heard the snapping of a photo being taken and his head twisted around only to find the man had taken a photo of the black board. Narrowing his eyes, he then found himself looking into amused black orbs gazing fondly down at him, before a quip of the lips turned into a smugness Harry was rather familiar with.

"Prosperity, no?" Severus commented, turning the screen around and showing him what had been taken.

"Weirdo." Harry huffed, pushing himself up and finding he couldn't help but smile also, "I know you came for the lecture, but thanks for coming to see me."

Severus put his phone down and Harry was treated to the gentle touch across his cheek, "Did I not say a trip was going to be planned? Besides, the look on your face was well worth the surprise."

"Laughing at my misfortune. How wonderful." Harry huffed, but then leaned forward and took a kiss from the older man.

"Naturally." Severus chuckled, before sighing and seemingly relaxing into the couch, "Are you fine to walk?"

"I should be okay, why?"

"Well, there is still time in the late afternoon to take a tour of this lovely establishment, but if you'd rather recover…" Severus raised an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't going to be outdone.

"Okay, smart ass." Harry grinned, rolling off the couch to prove he was fine, "Let's go."

 **. . .**

The sun was setting over Gryffindor and Harry was showing Severus around the campus, giving him the grand tour with achingly slow precision. Biting his lip, he flashed the man a cheeky smile when they passed the library, which was humming with life at this time of night. Bless the student body clock, awake in the night and asleep during the day.

"What are you thinking, Minx?" Severus asked, standing very close.

"Oh, I don't know." He grinned, raising an eyebrow and looking into the main foyer of the library, "The library gets awfully quiet around three in the morning."

"Is that so?" Severus smirked.

"And this over here is our famous and noble descendant, Godric Gryffindor. You might recognize him as the man in your room, terribly sorry about that."

"I'm glad he got to see such a loyal Gryffindor debauched this afternoon, _by a Slytherin no less_." Severus countered, which effectively shut Harry up.

"Potter!"

They both turned at the male voice calling out from behind them and it was one of his fraternity brothers with another couple he didn't recognize, they were obviously _studying_ with their girls, which meant not a lot of studying had been done. They all came over and Harry went to partially stand in front of Severus.

"What are you up to lurking about out here, Potter?" His frat brother asked.

"Are you blind, Adams?" Lavender said, and Harry realized they were looking at Severus, "Clearly his dad's in town." The group then nodded with collective agreement and Harry felt like he wanted to be swept under the carpets to disappear.

"Beautiful campus, I must say." Severus chipped in, putting a hand on Harry's closest shoulder and patting it.

"Well I hope he shows you the trophy room, then he can gloat all about the championships we've won because of our star player. Come on, Potter, what are you doing? It's not a proper tour until you're been there – oh and on the way, better touch the lucky foot." His brother continued.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks guys." Harry said dismissively.

"I bet you'll want to see the frat house. We're on our way back now, so we'll make sure it's nice and tidy – not that it's messy mind – "

"We can pass through there later, for now we have dinner reservations." Severus commented, and Harry was grateful for the distraction, "Shall we?"

"Sure." Harry smiled, and started walking in the direction of their founder's statue.

He wasn't oblivious to their whispers, the girls grouping together and talking about how hot Severus was and a pity he didn't live in the area. Cringing, he looked down at his feet, trying to not let it get to him, he knew what they were doing was wrong but that was only the age difference. Besides, it was just sex, nothing wrong with that technically anyway. He felt a presence beside him as he stood at the feet of Godric Gryffindor and a dark gaze cast down on him.

"Dear merciful Lord Godric, please bless – "

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, smiling despite his confusion.

"Is this not how you address the great founder?"

Harry huffed with amusement, feeling his previous tension disappearing, "Uhm, no, we usually just touch his foot and acknowledge the presence. It's supposed to be good luck."

"Oh, well in that case," Severus rubbed the toe of the cast iron statue and nodded with an upwards glance, "Thank you for blessing me with this emphatic brat."

Grinning, Harry pulled on Severus's arm, giving the man a coy expression before glancing around the courtyard to see if there were any stragglers from his friends watching. It occurred that this really wasn't the best place to be cruising around, too many people knew who he was, he hated being labeled a _superstar_ , but his face was literally everywhere.

"You want to get out of here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"Did you actually have dinner plans tonight, or – "

"I didn't no, but I'm sure you could think of a place that we could go to?"

Nodding, Harry thought for a moment, then smiled, "Did you have a car?"

"Your favourite." Severus smirked, pulling the key out of his pocket and showing the Jaguar logo.

Harry snatched the key right from the man's hands and giggled, stepping out of the immediate grasp and hopping at the next swipe, narrowly being missed. Severus had the predatory look on his face at this, but it only made Harry grin further and he darted off around a corner.

"Brat, come back here."

"Aren't you letting me drive? I do, of course, know my way around here." Harry sung, laughing freely, but finally misjudging his step and fell straight into the wall.

Severus firmly caught him and pressed his back against the stone, leaning close now that they were out of immediate view of anyone watching, "Careful Harry, you never know where this might lead you."

Harry sighed, his heart beating fiercely in his chest from the excitement and finding his green eyes glued to Severus's. He was then _blessed_ with a kiss, chaste as it was, before they acceptably walked side by side to the car park where a deep burgundy Jaguar was parked. Harry actually had no idea where to take the man, but it seemed appropriate to take them out of the immediate vicinity where people were less likely to recognize him. The idea popped into his head straight away, recalling his time over summer and smiled as he started fiddling with the GSP system in Severus's center console.

"Head for here." Harry pointed, and Severus nodded as the car purred into life.

It was nice to be secluded, just the two of them, as they drove off campus and half way to their destination, Severus was reaching across the center to put a hand on the middle of his thigh. Harry made a point of looking surreptitiously at the older man and placed his hand on top of Severus's, it was nice and he reveled in it. Whilst the drive wasn't too long, Harry hit up Google Search to find a suitable restaurant they could eat at, he had been to the coast before but never for a proper meal.

The weather wasn't ever super wonderful, and even at this time of year the coolness sapped most people inside and away from the beaches. Not that you could really call them beaches, they were made of rocky dunes and pebbled shores, not the best for sun bathing or even really doing anything fun. However, there was what appeared to be a nice up market restaurant that might do the trick for them.

"I know it's different to back home, but welcome to the beach." Harry said as they drove along the beach front.

"I'm sure in summer it is nice."

"Well, if you like pebbled beaches, then sure. Pull in just up here." Harry pointed as his Google Maps application on his phone indicated they had arrived.

It looked all right from the outside, now it was time to see if it was all it cracked up to be. Perhaps if the rain held out, they could take a short stroll along the beach, but the dark clouds above could potentially put a hold on that. His door was opened suddenly, not having realised he'd zoned out and he stepped into the cool air. There was a bit of a breeze, but he'd experienced worse on this side of the continent, and smiled as Severus put his arm around his shoulders.

They were able to snag a table right by the windows and Harry was impressed at the décor within the restaurant, it was very nautical but with a lot of varnished wooden furnishings and a giant fire close to them. The wolf skins were a nice touch and gave it a lodge type feel. The table was short, small enough that when Harry shifted his legs, he could cross them and rub the toe of his shoe against the inside of the man's thigh and he grew coy at this knowledge.

Of course, Severus was not one to be fooled and when he realized what was happening, he took hold of Harry's ankle and kept it there, safely hidden under the table where no one could see his impending torture. Oddly enough, they both discovered that he had ticklish ankles, and after slamming his knee against the underside of their table a couple of times, he was finally let go as to not draw attention.

"Good to know." Severus was humming as their drinks arrived.

"Shut up." Harry pouted, looking down into his beer.

The meal was actually pleasantly surprising and by the time they had dessert, his stomach was bulging. It was definitely time to work off some of those calories, and after Severus generously paid for the bill, much to his frustration, he suggested they take a walk down the beach briskly. It was almost dark, only the brave at heart would be setting out so late along the shore, but he had limited time with the man, and he wanted to spend quality time with him. This included holding hands as they followed the lapping ocean water.

"Does it bother you, Harry?"

"Bother me?"

"Well, your friends…"

"Oh," Harry looked down and unconsciously tightened their intertwined fingers, "No, not really."

"Are you sure? You've been quieter than usual since we saw them." Severus noted, and Harry stopped them, rounding on his neighbor and taking the other hand so he was holding both.

"We both know what we're doing here, well… At least I think we do. And obviously there's a gap, but it doesn't concern me. We're having fun, right?" Harry was looking up at the man, smiling gently and feeling an emotion he'd never felt before.

"I am most certainly having fun," Severus replied, stepping into the gap between them and moving his hands to put them around Harry's waist, "My darling Lolita, so insatiable and generous. I fear, I'll never get enough of you." And to emphasize the point, Harry felt the man nuzzling against his neck, despite the fact they were both rather rugged up.

The feeling was very mutual, he couldn't put into words how intoxicating it felt to be sexually active with an older man, he seemed to be offering something that no one else could. In fact, he wanted to make sure Severus knew this, and glancing around he could tell they were the only ones in eyesight, so stepped back and dragged the man over to the rocky dunes.

A curious look sent his way as he directed the man to sit; it was all cleared up when he then made himself comfortable by spreading the defined thighs and kneeling on the jagged rocks. He was fully aware they had been in a similar situation before, this time however, they were on Harry's turf and he smirked when he rose up to give a quick peck on the lips to the man.

Skimming his fingers along the top of his neighbors thighs, they only stopped at the zipper of the man's trousers and quickly found what was currently soft. Even in this state, Severus managed to get his blood pumped and he wasted no time taking the flaccid cock in his mouth, getting it wet with saliva and tempting it into interest. Naturally, it didn't take long and he reveled in being able to make the man come undone this way.

Whilst he hadn't been experienced with anyone else, he knew just how Severus liked it, and even though he still couldn't get over the embarrassment of choking down as he deep throated, the growls he received as a reward had him doing it over and over.

" _Christ._ " Harry heard the man cuss, though it was faint over the crashing of waves and the tinkering of pebbles going back out to sea.

A hand was woven through the black tresses of Harry's locks and he could feel the gentle fisting as he continued going with his blow job. Yes, it seemed a little ridiculous, being able to bring down a man as strong as Severus with a simple, and some might say juvenile, action but he couldn't get enough of the sensations. The scent of manly musk was heady, the vocal appreciation that went with it? Only causing his cock to harden as a result.

Gagging and spluttering away as he was, he made sure to massage the sack that was still partially buried within the black trousers, but he was committed and went to delve deeper when he heard a gasp, and it certainly didn't come from Severus.

"Goodness me, the shame of it."

It was a woman and what Harry assumed to be her husband, which startled him into leaning over Severus's thigh to hide the impressive girthy length he'd been choking on. The woman was clearly repulsed but he actually didn't care, all he was concerned about what the older man's modesty and glared at them both for the interruption.

Severus was tucking himself away, though Harry knew it would be painful since he was so hard, but he simply dusted off his stinging knees and smirked as the two adults promptly turned the other way, vocalizing their disgust at such animalistic and undignified actions. Grinning, Harry turned his head to address Severus, half shrugging a shoulder to be cute and bit his lip.

"Oops." He then giggled loudly, much to the apparent surprise of his neighbor.

"You cheeky little minx." Severus replied with smugness.

"Did you want me to drive back? I'd hate for you to be distracted and crash." Harry ran a finger over the bulge in Severus's pants, eager to get back to what he was doing.

"Oh, dear Harry, an extra hand means we'll be extra safe. You can trust me on that." Severus quipped, then pulled Harry in for a blistering kiss that he felt from the end of his nose to the tips of his toes.

 **. . .**

 _ **;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**.**_

 _ **I couldn't leave the story hanging on seven chapters. So here's the rest of your smut fix.**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

 **. . .**

Harry was sure they'd be heading back to the University but was surprised when he found them parking up outside his lodgings. Quizzically looking at Severus, he was about to speak when he found a kiss pressed to his lips and a smirk when the man pulled away. He had a sinking feeling that their night was going to end and that he'd be staying alone, which was rather inconvenient since his bag was still on campus.

"I thought you might like to stay here this evening, I'm dying to see the house." Severus was gazing at him through half lidded eyes and it struck Harry that the man might actually just be tired.

"Sure." Harry smiled, then grew smug himself as he eyed the house on the other side of the street, "So, you see that tree? The best way is to start from the far side to get a good foot hold, then you can pull yourself up onto that large branch, which then gives you room to jump onto the balcony. My room is the middle window."

Severus turned back to him and blinked, and went to open his mouth when Harry cracked and started laughing, "I'm kidding, oh man! Come on." Giggling he extracted himself from the car and led the man up the path.

"You're skating on thin ice, Harry."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned, opening up the front door quietly and partially hoping they wouldn't run into anyone.

Luckily, they didn't, and Harry held a finger to his lips as they ascended the stairs. Once safely in his room, he turned to the man who was walking towards the bed and felt his face heat immediately when he remembered the photos. Wanting to immediately die, he put both hands up to his face to save himself but heard a deep chuckle anyway from the other side of the room.

"Well, I'm glad I could prove to be so inspirational." Severus commented, and when Harry peeked through his fingers, he shook his head.

"The uh, the motivational ones are actually over there." He pointed to the desk and resigned himself to pure torture when Severus realized what the bed ones were for.

He wasn't disappointed, and found himself picked up and thrown onto the bed quickly, soon covered by Severus's entire body as he was kissed passionately. He hadn't quite expected this reaction, perhaps a little more laughing and jokes at his expense, but he still wasn't disappointed by the reaction. In fact, he was excited when he still felt the hardness within Severus's trousers.

"You devilishly adorable minx, I had no idea." Severus shifted, looking down on him, "Get on your hands and knees, you're going to look at those photos whilst I shag you."

Harry groaned, feeling his body reacting immediately and was helped into a sitting position as clothes started to disappear. Of course, he had no time to divulge his trousers as he was pushed onto his knees, wincing at the contact before his jeans were ripped down, but not off. He had no option but to look at the sexy photos of he and Severus from Christmas to now and fisted his growing hardness as he waited for the man to get ready.

The only warning he really had was a hand placed over his mouth to silence him as a finger slipped easily inside and worked around the pleasure points. He desperately wanted to see Severus, to look at his body, make eye contact as he was plundered, but instead he was looking at the photo of the very same girthy erection that was soon pressing against his ass.

How long had he been dreaming of this to happen? Yes, he used the dildo rather frequently, but to feel the real deal was something new all together. He was finally able to feel those feather light touches, the grunts of pleasure and torture, the extra erotic actions that one didn't get by masturbating, like the nips along his shoulder blades and spine. It was heady, as always, and the man slipped in with more ease than previously that day.

Harry wanted to scream and buck wildly but he was forced to the mattress with a hand over his mouth and the other half way down his back to pin him down. This was a new sensation, both of his own hands were free to do as they pleased, and you can bet that he did exactly what he always wanted to do, and with his own cock rubbing heavy across his covers, he took it hard and pulled in time to the thrusts.

Severus leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear and whispering, " _Is this how you like it, kitten? Looking at our photos as you fuck yourself on Daddy's cock?_ "

Well, Harry didn't think he'd come so hard in his life after only a short few minutes of being shagged, maybe one previous time, but they were few. There should be a warrant for Severus's arrest on that sinful and intoxicating voice as it purred into his ear, it was criminally unjust and he wanted to feel embarrassed about the time length of their convoluting. It didn't matter really, he felt Severus pulling out of him and sighed, before the man was rolling him over and onto his back, his face oddly tender as he tried to focus on the defined structure.

He was extremely happy when Severus made the move back inside him after pulling the jeans right off, and felt the pleasantries of being full, "Sorry…"

Severus, who was looming over him as he sunk back inside, simply shook his head, "As I said once before, who knew you were such a whore for me. Relax, we have time and I expect you to be boneless once we're done."

The painfully slow movements were just as arousing as the hard and fast fuck they'd just had and Harry used this time to make sure he proved his worth to the man. Usually, he found himself tied down or pinned into a position that didn't allow him to put his hands on Severus, but this was different and he smiled lazily as he lifted his head and met the man with a kiss. Finding the hem of the man's shirt, he started at the bottom and undid each button, ghosting his knuckles over taut muscle until it slid down the man's arms.

Severus had to straighten up so he could shrug out of the shirt and Harry could feel the hungry eyes looking down at his spread-eagled form. He bit his lip at this, not necessarily feeling shy but knowing that it was a loving gaze, until the man skimmed his fingers lightly over his knees and Harry involuntarily winced. Severus seemed to frown and stopped his lazy thrusts to look at the cause of the pain and found one leg being pulled up to be draped along his neighbors shoulder.

"When did this happen?" The man asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of his calf.

"Must have been at the beach, that rock wasn't very comfortable to kneel on." Harry admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

Severus was then looking at the other knee before shaking his head and shifting like he was about to withdraw from Harry, "Silly boy, it looks painful."

"It isn't, not really." He replied, desperately trying to keep the man where he was.

Severus then leaned down, kissing Harry briefly, "Your health is most important, I – "

Grumbling, Harry wriggled and forced Severus to move within him, causing a hitched breath from the man above him and finally movement started back up. It was soft and slow, passionate and sweet. Light rhythmic grunts filled the room as Severus took share of his ass, locking eyes with him and lips parted. They'd had their fair share of sexual encounters, but none quite so steady and low key as this.

As such, the man tensed and growled a few minutes later, _"Fuck._ "

 **. . .**

"Do you have antiseptic crème?" Severus asked, pulling on his trousers as the morning sun made his skin shine through the open curtain.

"Er, no… This is a flat." Harry blushed, and received a glare in response.

"Fine, I'm sure you have cups, hot water, and surely salt?"

"Yes, that we do have, downstairs." Harry replied with a guilty smile and went to stand, only to find Severus holding his shoulder to stop him.

"Stay here, I will be back."

Feeling nervous about it, Harry hesitated but when the man raised an eyebrow he knew not to argue and nodded with resignation. That's why he was soon left alone in the bedroom naked, as the man disappeared. The door was left open a crack, and for the most part he couldn't hear anything, but suddenly he could hear Severus's voice floating up the stairs. Nervous, he pilfered the sheet and wrapped it around his waist.

"You're not Harry's dad, are you?"

"A good observation." Severus replied smirking, standing in the middle of the kitchen just in pants.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"A cup and salt."

"Ah, cups up there, salt in there. So, we all thought Potter had joined the nunnery after summer, he used to drown in hot girls but then the new term starts and suddenly he's the poster child for abstinence. I guess now we know it was _you_ that stole his heart."

Severus filled the kettle and turned it on, setting the cup on the counter and leaning against it as he waited. Harry was edging down the corridor, sheet trailing him, and cringing at his housemate's comment.

"Indeed?"

The frat brother laughed and nodded, much to Harry's dismay and was tempted to go down the stairs as he was to drag Severus back to bed. He didn't want the older man to be scared away, and it was true, his celibacy hadn't been intentional… He supposed there was more feelings there for Severus than he'd first thought.

He heard Severus bidding the housemate a good day, not that Harry understood why the teen was up anyway, it was well early and being the weekend there was never really a reason to get up. When the man emerged on the landing, they looked at each other for a moment before Severus raised an eyebrow and questioned why he was out of bed.

Once they were safely back inside his bedroom, he got a facecloth for the man who was then sitting on the edge of the bed and dragging Harry's legs across his thighs. They remained silent, and it felt like there was a weird kind of tension between them, though that could have just been his overactive imagination. He had to do something however, and took a deep breath.

"For the record, I didn't drown in girls."

Severus stopped dabbing the salt water mixture on his knee and looked at him, "I know exactly how fraternities work. Not that it bothers me in the slightest anyway."

"Still, it was a shit thing for him to say." Harry bit his lip but suddenly found Severus kissing him and he released it.

"Harry, we all have our pasts, some good and others shady. I'm a big boy, more than capable of looking after myself."

Harry fought a smirk, " _Big_ boy."

"Brat." Severus replied, then went back to fixing Harry's knees, "Besides, I'm rather flattered no other cock has tempted you."

Harry giggled, "Well, if you were in my position, you'd know why I'm addicted."

He watched as the man continued to dab away and felt himself relaxing at the gentle touches were made out of complete kindness. Working effectively and quickly, Harry soon found himself being lazily pushed back into the mattress with his knees stinging with the cleansing. Nothing happened really, some soft kisses that went no further, and actually he was rather pleased as his backside throbbed as a reminder of their reunion.

"When were you heading back home?" Harry asked after a while of comfortable cuddles.

"Tomorrow evening, so, you needn't worry, we have plenty of time."

"Cool." Harry smiled shyly, drawing a lazy circle around the man's peck, "I think today I'll take you through the Gryffindor gift shop. You know, I think you're seriously lacking in the school spirit."

"And here I thought touching the bacteria infested bronze boot of your Founder was enough."

"Did you just insult the great and noble leader's statue?"

Severus shook his head, all the while smiling, "Merely stating my confusion. So, what _did_ you want to do?"

Harry thought for a moment; whilst he'd been anticipating this for such a long time, he hadn't thought much further than the bedroom and realized what an idiot he'd been. He also supposed that with his high profile in the area, that if they were to go through the local theme park, they would need to be on their best behavior. Sighing and turning over so he could look at the time, he deemed it too early to be up and about regardless, which was going to by him some time to think.

In the end, they went to the pier and stood at the end of it alone looking out into the ocean. Severus was standing behind him, arms around his waist and chin nestled comfortably in the juncture of Harry's neck. It was a perfect day with the man, though he was sad when the man finally left even after their extensive romping session.

 **. . .**

"Hi mum." Harry smiled and waved at the camera on his laptop.

 _["Hello darling, how is school?"]_

"Oh, just the same. Exams coming up and what not, it's like a never ending cycle." He laughed and readjusted his stance on the bed where his laptop was perched across his knees, "How's things at home?"

It was unusually strange to be speaking with his mother, even since Severus had gone back to Godric's Hollow, he'd felt empty and a little down. To hear from his mother was great and he began realizing that he was very much homesick, if not because his lover wasn't there, but because he just wanted to see his parents. Interestingly, Severus must have mentioned his trip over to Gryffindor because she asked if they had caught up, to which Harry couldn't deny that they had, but he left out the more salacious moments to their time together.

 _["I hear Gryffindor are playing at Hufflepuff next weekend?"]_

"Yeah, we are. Do you think you and dad will make the trip?"

 _["Of course honey. We wouldn't miss the opportunity to see our two babies in action. We'll be cheering for you both."]_

Grinning, Harry was looking forward to seeing everyone back together and wondered if Severus would be making it also. Obviously he wasn't particularly expecting the man to because Stacy would have done pep rallies and such through out the year… But _he_ was going to be there. His mother was soon joined by his father and he twisted his laptop around as he leaned across the covers for a protein bar he wanted.

"Will you be staying over or driving back after the game?"

 _["Best if we stay, it's a long drive and I thought we could get together for dinner."]_

He rather liked the sound of that, and a jolt of excitement shot through him at the prospect of Severus potentially coming over. He wouldn't mind betting that with the two families being as close as they were, that this dinner would mean the Snape's also. Chewing on his bar, he bid farewell to his mother soon after and grabbed his gym gear, heading out the door with his frat-brother. On the way, he couldn't shake the urge to message Severus and ask what he was doing next weekend.

"What's going on, Potter?" His friend asked as they were at the weights.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're all over the place lately, and I've never seen you moping so badly."

"I'm not moping." He pouted.

"You're doing it _right now_. Bloody hell, it's that man isn't it? You seem to have lost all spark since he left and that was a month ago."

"It's nothing." Harry went around the back of the bench to spot for his friend and sighed, "I miss him."

His friend sighed sympathetically, "You really have it bad for him, don't you?"

Did he? Shit, he didn't ever remember feeling this strongly for someone before, and it was only supposed to last the summer. It made his stomach twist and knot knowing the man wasn't with him and he was starting to suffer in his classwork because all he could think about was Severus. What had begun as lust, turned into love, there was no doubt about it, but refused to acknowledge it outright due to the fact he didn't feel he had the right to.

"I guess so." Harry admitted, supporting the bar.

"When was the last time the two of you spoke?"

"The weekend, but it's not like we talk all that often because I know he's busy. Mostly we text at night. Actually, I was going to ask if he'll be at the game this weekend…"

"That's right, you said something about his daughter being at Hufflepuff, yeah?"

"She's a cheerleader."

"Mmm, my favourite." His friend smirked, egging him on.

"Hey, you leave her alone." Harry snorted.

His friend was being crude after that, dreamily going through the cheerleaders he'd been acquainted with as of late, and not all of them from Gryffindor. Shaking his head, it was a nice distraction and realized that he did in fact think about Severus too much. Perhaps seeing him at the game against Hufflepuff wouldn't be the best idea. He had some thinking to do.

Later that night, Harry was deep into his studying when the vibration of his phone from across the room caught his attention. Sighing and leaning back in his chair, he tossed up the possibilities for who it might be and resigned himself to taking a break from typing for a little while. His stomach lit up with butterflies when he saw it was from Severus, and he smiled as he clicked open the message.

 _S: How is my hard working student this evening?_

Huffing, he surreptitiously glanced at his empty desk and threw himself back across his bed, holding the phone up in front of his face as he silently confessed to himself that this exam wasn't going to get his usually high grade.

 _H: Struggling. I could do with a delicious distraction._

Grinning stupidly, he rolled onto his front and looked at the photos that were on the wall beside his bed.

 _S: Do you now? How about this…_

 _S: [photo]_

Harry choked on a little bit of spit that had formed in his mouth in surprise over the image that had been sent through. Severus was sitting at his desk, trousers unzipped, and a very hard cock standing proudly with the aid of his other hand. Harry's mouth watered at the sight, never tiring of seeing it and thumbed a message back.

 _H: I would give anything to be sitting on that right now._

 _S: I believe my stand in is located in your bedside drawer._

 _S: Get it out for me._

Oh Christ, Harry was instantly horny. But it seemed his neighbor was too. Willing to play the game and complying, he extracted the green dildo and the accompanying bottle of lubricant. An idea formed in his head as he fiddled around, and lubricated a finger to prepare himself. In the mean time, he decided to tease the man by being difficult. It was clear Severus was in the mood, so being a _little minx_ , he thumbed an innocent reply.

 _H: And what am I doing with it?_

As he waited for a reply, he added a second finger to stretch himself, moaning softly as he accidentally hit his prostate. God, he wished Severus was there to do this for him.

 _S: I think my whore should fuck himself with Daddy's cock._

He could only imagine what the man's voice sounded like as he said it, and was about to reply when another message popped up that had Harry moaning at the mere sight. It was a video, and said video had the man slowly stroking his hard cock, the cold white LED light from his computer illuminating the glistening head to show Harry that he was horny and wanting.

The only difficulty in attempting give the man what he had planned was the logistics of videoing it. Wanking, no problem. Fucking a dildo, complicated. So to give the man a teaser, he cleaned his hands and held the phone up, taking the dildo in his other hand and snapping a video of him licking it. Satisfied it would hold the man over till he set himself up, he hit send and giggled at the absurdity.

It took a few minutes to get a reply, and when he did it was to some interesting emoticons that suggested the man enjoyed the video very much. Grinning and putting some lubricant on the green silicone length, he slowly edged it into himself, sighing happily as he felt every rib rubbing against his entrance. Once it was in, he shuffled around and set his phone up on a pillow against his head board. He was about to turn around when his phone started ringing, and out of fright he yelped, dislodging it from its perch and hearing it clatter between the wall and the bed.

Grumbling, he flung himself to the spot and shoved his hand down the gaps, desperately trying to reach for it, knowing exactly who was calling him. When he caught the edge of it, he tried to pull his arm out of the slats of his head board and found it stuck. Panicking, he pulled as hard as he could, especially when he heard his frat brothers voice through the wall asking if he was all right.

" _Fine!_ Everything's fine." Harry shouted back, worried that someone might come in and see him in a very compromising position – half naked with a dildo sticking out of his ass.

The phone stopped ringing, but it did nothing to ebb the unease at his situation. He lay there for a few moments, trying to gather himself and feeling the slats pressing into his arm uncomfortably, then the phone started ringing once more. Grunting and pulling hard, his arm finally came free at the different angle he used, even though the wood cracked at the force. As he shifted into a sitting position, he forgot about the intrusion sitting in his ass and yelped as it rammed right into placed it shouldn't go. Wincing at the pain and instantly jumping onto his front he pulled it out and threw it on the floor as if it were merely trash. His mood and erection now gone, he sadly looked at Severus's name on the screen and hit the green button.

"Hi."

Whatever the man was going to say obviously stayed on his tongue for a second as he paused, before he asked what was wrong. Feeling deflated, Harry laughed with embarrassment at himself and made up some excuse.

"Just tripped over, hurt myself a little. I'm sorry. Can I ring you tomorrow?"

Now he just felt rotten, and when Severus gave him a sullen affirmation, he promptly hung up. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he felt the throbbing in his ass where the toy had poked him uncomfortably and decided that he was done with his studying for now. He needed a hot shower and then bed. It was going to be an early start in the morning.

. . .

"Hey loser." Rose said, punching Harry's arm.

"Hello shit stain." He replied with a smile, earning a growl from his sister and muttered obscenities where their parents couldn't hear her.

"Good to see you son." His father said by way of greeting and he took the man into a hug.

His mother was next, and suddenly he was overcome with emotion, knowing that things were building inside him and feeling like he couldn't control them, "Hey mum."

"Sweetheart, is everything okay? You've been awfully distant lately, and you look tired."

"I'm a student," He laughed, waving off her concerns, "There's this one assignment that just hasn't agreed with me, and I'm struggling with it."

"I'm sure you're just putting too much pressure on yourself. Your grades are always high." She tried to reassure, but Harry knew the real reason why he couldn't focus on the work.

"I should probably get going, the team is assembling. Text me what time dinner is and I'll meet you there."

Hugging his mother once more, his family all said good luck before he darted off into the crowds to the locker room. Hufflepuff weren't really going to be a challenge for Gryffindor, the past few years had been a rough time for the badgers. That didn't mean he could afford to lose his focus, so when he was getting ready, his friend came to sit beside him with a knowing look.

"It's nothing."

"I've seen that look, Potter. You have to forget about it and do what you do well. Playing football. I know being the _star footballer_ for our school isn't easy, that it requires work, so you just need to leave that fancy man of yours right here in the locker room. Don't take it onto the field with you."

"I know. I've got it handled." Harry replied, looking to his friend and giving a reassuring smile, "The only thing that matters today is the game. And it's going to be a glorious win for Gryffindor."

"That's the spirit." His friend said, clapping him on the back.

Truth was, as he stared into the depths of his locker, the only thing he could think of was whether or not he would be seeing Severus at dinner, and whether he could look the man in the eye. Admittedly, he'd been ignoring the man by not replying to his messages right away, and he figured the unease he was experiencing was guilt, knowing his neighbor hadn't done anything wrong.

Before he knew it, he was out on the field, the cheers from the crowds deafening him and time losing all focus. Looking around him, his team where being pumped up by the crowds but all he could see was the huge monitor at one end of the field that had his face plastered all over it. He even looked miserable, this wouldn't do, he needed to snap out of it immediately.

"Yo, where are you?" It was a team member standing in front of him, but he couldn't do it, he felt nauseous.

Turning around, he walked straight up to their coach who paled and ushered him under the stands, away from prying eyes.

"What is it, Potter?" Turning away from him, he spoke to his assistant, "Get the medic," He then turned back to Harry, "Don't put pressure on yourself kid, these things happen. Just take a moment to gather yourself and we'll put you into the second half.

"Right." Nodding numbly, Harry was led by one of the teams medics to the locker room where the noise was very subdued and he relaxed when it was just the two of them.

The medic was trying to ascertain what was wrong, but he kept trying to tell the man that everything was fine, he just needed a moment. After being given equal measures of electrolytes and water, he was left alone and he slumped against the wall, his head enjoying the cool painted stone tiles. Going over to his bag, he pulled out his phone and cringed when he saw the messages from his father, asking what was wrong. However, he didn't truly feel sick until Severus's name popped up.

 _S: Something is wrong, please tell me._

So, it appeared Severus was there at the game, it wasn't surprising as his daughter was cheering for the game but it was still confronting. Harry knew this feeling wasn't going to go away until he said what was truly on his mind.

 _H :I haven't slept._

 _H: I don't know if I can do this…_

Once he clicked his phone off, and his head was back against the stone, he realized what he'd said but the truth was he had just meant the game. Football was his life, he loved it and was exceptionally talented, but today was the first day he would have preferred not to be in the spotlight. His coach was right, these things happened. Pressure built and nerves could crack. The problem wasn't actually the game that he was feeling pressured by, he just wanted to see Severus.

"Harry?"

His eyes were on the corridor under the bleachers and Severus was standing there looking very out of place. Technically the man shouldn't even be down there but the relief he felt when the man was in the same room hit him hard.

"Hi." Up on his feet, he checked with a quick glance to see they were alone, before waving the man in.

"I knew this day would come." Severus almost sounded wounded and Harry decided he didn't like that tone.

"That's not what I meant, it was the game. But… I miss you and that night on the phone, the one that ended terribly –" Harry blushed and giggled involuntarily.

Severus appeared to have something flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it was seen, "Humor aside, is this why I haven't heard from you?"

As always the man was straight to the point, it was a quality Harry admired in him and suddenly, the pressures of everything seemed to disappear and his shoulders relaxed, "Stupid, isn't it?"

Severus pulled him into a hug, awkward as it was due to the shoulder pads, and Harry felt the man's nose pressing into his crown, "You are not stupid, Harry. Stubborn, yes – "

"Hey!" Harry smiled, though he tried not to.

"Your fathers son." The man finished, and Harry grumbled.

"I thought we agreed to keep my father out of this." Harry's grizzle was only half hearted.

"Did we? Hmm," Severus pulled away and looked toward the ceiling in thought with Harry glancing up at him, "I distinctly remember that being when my cock was about to be rammed up your arse."

Harry's mouth popped open as he was then treated to a wolfish lopsided grin from the older man still holding him. He knew having been able to talk to him, have that reassurance, that everything would be fine. But he was surprised at how his emotions changed with one simple look in said man's direction.

"Now. What are you going to do about the abysmal job your team is doing with you moping in the changing room?"

"They are _not_ being beaten." Harry scoffed, but even as he said it, Hufflepuff had scored a touch down, "Shit."

"Indeed." His neighbor raised an eyebrow.

"We can talk later?"

"Of course. This is not a light situation, but unfortunately your mother insisted we all go to dinner together this evening. And, I must confess that I am unsure who I should be cheering for."

Harry narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "Me, obviously."

"Well, that's if you win. Which currently, you are not."

Harry rolled forward on his feet and pressed a quick kiss to the man's lips, before stepping out of the hold and grabbing his helmet. He wasn't sure why he thought his neighbor was going to be mad at him for this, perhaps it was his immaturity in relationships and life? Whatever it was, there was no room to be letting it affect him today, and with the man by his side, he knew his abilities would be unstoppable.

"Who are you?"

Harry turned around to see his coach and the medic coming into the changing room. He was about to open his mouth and explain when Severus beat him to it with his usual cool manner and dominant authority.

"Potter's personal physio," At this he thrust his hand out to the coach, "I won't take up your time, but perhaps your physician and I can have a chat later about the care of your players."

Harry wanted to shrivel up and with embarrassment, knowing full well that the man was making it a pissing match. On reflection he would have seen that the man was making the perfect cover for him being down there, but as mortifying as it was, Harry was whisked away and given a talking to by his coach before he saw the bright light of the afternoon sunshine.

His team were undoubtedly excited to see him, and noticing the change in morale immediately, he knew the game was about to turn for the better. His friend gave him a pat on the back, welcoming him out as they both stood field side waiting to be substituted in.

"You look better." He commented and Harry nodded confidently.

"Let's win this."

. . .

"Here he is, the man of the day."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment made by his father and Rose was busy withering along her side of the table at the attention it grabbed. He didn't mind however, his family was there and he was able to give Stacy a quick hug, as well as a smirk at the obvious hickey on her neck. Being seated next to her, he wiggled his eyebrows and she tried to hide behind a glass of water.

"He must have balls knowing your father is here and he left _that_ on your neck."

"Don't know what you're talking about. I tripped."

"Tripped and landed on his – " He was cut off as a swift hand under the table smashed into his crotch.

The sound caught the others attention, as well as Harry's wincing but it was all for naught when the waitress came over to get their orders. Severus was on the opposite side of the round dining table and managed to catch his eye, feeling a warmth spread through his body as a result.

"We were worried about you, son. What did the medic say?"

Whipping his head around to his father, he was momentarily distracted from his neighbor and brought back to reality. Well, this wasn't going to be a nice conversation – _yes, father I'm struggling because your neighbor is shagging your son and it's distracting him from his studies_. Oh yes, that was going to be a great conversation starter. Instead, he went with tiredness.

"Like I said before the game, I just haven't been sleeping. There's a few assignments building up at I'm not going to let my grades slip just to play football." He finished with a shrug, knowing that his scores were important but he wouldn't even appease both parents at the same time.

As if on cue, his father opened his mouth to speak but his mother promptly intervened on his behalf and they shared a knowing smile. Severus too seemed to be on his side, probably because he was looking pointedly at his daughter to emphasize his point.

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun night." Stacy pouted, flicking her black ponytail in Harry's direction.

"Once the oldies are asleep, it can be." He laughed, which perked her up immediately.

It wasn't until Harry was in his shared hotel room that night and getting out of the shower that he heard from Severus. His roommate was already in bed, eye mask and noise cancelling plugs firmly in place, when the message from Severus came through and he was thankful that the man appeared to be in the same hotel as they were. Finding out the room number, he grabbed his backpack and threw in some clothes before sneaking out of the room.

Knocking on the door, he waited mere seconds before it was opened and the man greeted him warmly. It was a superior room, it seemed his neighbor spared no expense when he was away travelling and there was a lounge suite over by the large floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Hufflepuff campus.

"I can't believe you said that to my coach." Harry commented, dumping his bag at the end of the king bed and walking to the couches.

"Well then I ask you, my darling little minx, how _are_ those shoulders of yours?" Severus was smug as ever, though when he came to join Harry he left a decent gap between them.

Instinctively, Harry rotated his shoulders and found they were indeed tight from all the hunching over he did at his desk and studying. His guilty smile was enough to prove a point and he slouched against the cushions with a gentle pout. When he glanced back to the man, he was gazing at him fondly, and he blinked in surprise at the tenderness there. The twisting it caused in his stomach was instinctive, as Severus went to sit up straighter and looked at him purposefully.

"Talk to me, Harry."

"I'd rather not." Whilst he knew what the man was getting at, this was supposed to be fun and carefree, so to change tack he crawled across the couch and straddled Severus's thighs, "I'd rather show you what my cheeky mouth can do, putting my sinful tongue to play."

The light shining in Severus's eyes showed him that the man knew exactly what he was referring to. Summer had been extremely fun, and he just wanted to move it back to this. It seemed that his neighbor took the hint because within seconds teeth were at his neck, nipping and tugging on the skin almost painfully. Wriggling his hips, they were both hard quickly and time seemed to slow as he rocked back and forward, rubbing their clothed centers together.

Unsurprisingly, Harry had been picked up and taken to the bed, clothes torn from their limbs and echoes of screams bounced off the walls as they came apart. In the early hours of the morning, he stirred and had a beautifully night lit view of the city. From this height, he couldn't see the traffic but various lights from neighboring apartments created another worldly setting, feeling high above the dramas of his life on the ground.

He smiled lazily, feeling Severus's heart beating against his back and sighed with content. Sure, he could get used to waking up like this every morning before he went to classes and would have loved nothing more than to come back to a night of primal sex. But that's not what the deal was, and he knew there had to be a mind shift in there so he could get through the rest of the year.

"You, my dear kitten, are thinking very loudly." Severus's voice was deep, gravelly and tickled his ear as lips were pressed against his nape, "Please tell me."

He needed to be honest, and it was then Harry realized bottling it up wasn't going to do anything helpful in the situation. Not wanting to move from the ridiculously comfortable position, he swallowed a small lump in his throat and wriggled so he was closer to the older man. Arms gently tightened around him after the action, and he knew things would be all right.

"I know this isn't a relationship like conventional ones, but sometimes I think about the things we've done and I get lonely," Pausing, he felt the lips on the base of his neck move and press a feather light kiss, "You're a busy man, and I'm busy with university, but I feel stuck between wanting you more and not wanting to see you at all."

The man was still quiet at this, clearly letting him speak, but when he didn't reply for an entire minute, Harry worried that he had said something wrong, "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Severus replied, and then shifted so Harry was rolling over and flat on his back, "Unfortunately, I cannot make more time to see you, as much as I would love nothing more than to ravish you during your school term."

The answer was two pronged, but it alleviated some of the tension Harry had been feeling. At this they paused to exchange, what could have safely been _the steamiest_ kiss he had received ever.

"Perhaps we can save this for your school break."

Harry blinked, "You're okay with this?" Feeling a little silly for thinking the man might give him more, he realized his tone was too hopeful.

"Disappointed to pull back, but I am not going to be a cause of stress for you. This gives us something to look forward to. What do you say?" Severus leaned in to nip at Harry's bottom lip, and he could feel the fire building in his loins.

"I say let's make the most of it before we leave today."

Sure, it wasn't really the outcome he wanted, but it was better to nip it now than let it fester. He could clear his head and focus on what was really important, which was classes and Football. Then, as Severus mentioned, they could reunite over summer. He already felt lighter, and to prove this, he snaked a hand between them to take a handful of his favourite piece of the man's anatomy.

"Brat." Severus hissed, before pinning Harry to the bed and trapping him with his entire body, "Looks like you need to be reminded on the rules."

Wriggling beneath the older man, Harry grinned with mirth and giggled, "You might have to remind me, it's been a while."

And remind Harry he did as they went again but more notable was when they finally rose later that morning after ordering some room service and the man had snuck into the bathroom to save water. Harry's leg propped on a built in foot rest, back arched and head draped along Severus's shoulder. The older man reminding him that a good fucking resulted in legs like jelly.

There was a pleasant and uncomfortable ache when he moved after they'd said goodbye and it was something his friend picked up on when they met at the bus to leave. After a few eye brow wiggles, Harry gave up on his friend and chucked his gear on the below storage before finding a good seat. Slumping down in a row, he rested his head against the glass and shoved his earplugs in, blasting his favourite tune. The bus slowly filled and his friend took the adjacent row but he ignored the smug bastard for now and continued to look out the window.

Funnily enough, a few minutes later he caught sight of Severus gliding out the door with his rolling suitcase. They weren't departing on bad terms, in fact it was rather the opposite and he smiled, even though the windows were tinted. There were a few people mulling around the entrance and it looked like the man hadn't seen them from across the street loading up. He was pulling out his phone, looking at it for a moment before waving at a taxi that pulled up.

Harry admired him from afar, thinking that he was a very lucky individual to know someone as smug and kinky as Severus Snape. Readjusting in his seat so it didn't hurt quite so much, he sighed happily before the vibration of his phone pulled his attention. Glancing at it, he saw it was from Severus and beamed at the phone.

 _S: Summer cannot come soon enough._

He supposed that was the best, _I'm going to miss you_ , he was going to get from the man. Huffing with the smile still firmly on his face, he typed a reply.

 _H: I'll miss you too ;)_

He thought he was being funny, knowing full well the man wouldn't ever put himself in a vulverable position. Especially not after their conversation on pulling back and making their relationship purely between university terms.

 _S: And Daddy will miss his delicious minx. Behave yourself._

Harry was looking across the road as Severus was getting into the back seat of the vehicle. Surprise came in the form of his mouth popping open at the message, doubly when he saw the man was smiling also. As always, so full of surprises and instantly his cock throbbed. Summer certainly couldn't come fast enough.

. . .

 _ **And that is 100% the end of this porno story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it just as much as I have been writing it. I've been inspired to write another with equal amounts of smut, but it's a work in progress.**_


End file.
